Collars and Chains
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: What if HotShot wasn't able to save Rad from Megatron and Megatron took Rad back to his base. Read on to find out what might have happened. Rated M to be safe, no sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This story was suggested and then co-written by my friend Mrs Bumblebee. It's just something a little different and I want to once again __say that it's not a sexual pairing, and any romance is meant to be one-sided._

_This will switch between Rad and Megatron's POV, just so that you all know. I'm sorry for the dreadful format when this was first published, I forgot to check when I uploaded. Anyway, it's been fixed now._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dream/Flashback.

_It was sunny, very sunny as he rode along feeling the wind in his face. It was weird to think that his ride was a sentential being but __you got used to that fact over time. In fact it was pretty cool when you thought about it. Glancing to the side, he saw his best friend Carlos grinning __madly as he cruised along on his skateboard. Looking to his other side he saw his other equally best friend Alexis who for once wasn't trying to race him. __All in all, things were pretty peaceful. _

_Suddenly, the scene seemed to change as with a flash of green, was that leaves?, he heard a mad cackle. There was a rush of voices, __he was pedaling fast, trying to get away and then._

_"Hey kid, tell Optimus Prime I'll trade him these little punks for some Mini-cons."_

_It was Cyclonus, flying away laughing, two boys in his clutches. Rad _

_knew they had to get them back, but they couldn't do it alone._

_"What, he's taken the children."The Autobots were outraged and in no time at all the three _

_Autobots along with Rad and his two friends had warped away to the deserted location Cyclonus had gone. Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert went to deal __with the Decepticons while Rad, Carlos and Alexis went to try and rescue Billy and Fred. Thankfully they found them no bother._

_"Hey, what's with the __weird costumes?"_

_But after that everything was a blur, a horrible painful blur. The whole world seemed to shake and then explode, and Rad found himself, __along with his friends in the grip of their worst enemy. He heard Megatron's gloating voice as the large Decepticon smashed his way into the open to face __Optimus and the Autobots._

_"Quite a handful isn't it."_

_"Let them go, Megatron."_

_"Oh, I was just thinking of keeping them. Maybe as...pets."_

_"Why _

_you…"_

_"Stay right where you are. Or I'll put the squeeze on your friends."_

_"Alright, we'll give you our Mini-cons if you let the children go."_

_"Yes, now you're __talking. If that's the deal, I accept."_

_"I'm sorry my friends, go on."_

_"We have to do something" Carlos cried, and Rad thoroughly agreed. But what could __they do? But then he remembered._

_"All right Megatron. We've upheld our end of the bargain, now let them go."_

_"Oh I don't think so."_

_That did it, Rad was __really mad now. Taking the small spybot he had just found out of his pocket, he forced his way through the static surrounding the kids and Mini-cons._

_"I __might need these brats in future."_

_Take this Rad thought as he zapped Megatron as hard as he could._

_"This'll teach you to break your promises, you rat."_

_It __worked, Megatron dropped the kids who were caught by the Mini-cons. But no, Leader-One had grabbed him before he could fall and now he was in a __worse position._

_"You will do as I say, or this kid's history"_

_Rad gasped with pain as he was squeezed, he couldn't breathe. And then he heard a screaming __coming from below and his captor yelled in pain but he didn't let Rad go. And then there was a blur of yellow, and Rad seemed to be flying and then..._

End of dream/flashback…

Rad groaned as he groggily awoke. What a strange dream he had been having. Well, more like a nightmare, he had been terrified as Megatronhad held him. And who said dreams didn't hurt, it was even worse than that one about chickenpox he had once had. Funny, his throat was a bit raw, as though he really had been yelling with pain. He wished it wasn't so cold, when he could summon the energy he'd switch his radiator.

As he mulled over the events of the dream, he found his overall opinion of the Decepticons rapidly decreasing. Optimus was right, only Cyclonus would have taken Billy and Fred and used them as bait when they were nothing more than innocent bystanders. And as for Megatron, god what a rat, making Optimus hand over all the Mini-cons while planning to keep them all along. it was just as well he'd had Laserbeak to give that over grown stag-beetle a good zap. Pity the last few details were so fuzzy, that blur of yellow...wait it must have been Hotshot. Hotshot had saved him from Megatron, well a certain Autobot was going to get a big hug when he next saw him.

He really should get up, there was probably stuff to do, besides he was starting to feel hungry. He stretched, idly hearing a clicking noise as he felt a heavy weight on his neck....What the hell?

Rad's eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat up. And as he looked around, his stomach plummeted as a leaden weight seemed to settle in it. This wasn't the his room back home. It wasn't even the Audubon Base, in fact it was nothing like he'd ever seen before. The place was dark, there was dust everywhere. And the contents looked big, very big. As in transformer big, which could only mean...he was in the Decepticon Base.

As he realized this, he remembered the odd weight pulling at his neck and his hands shot to it to find what felt like a...collar. Hot indignant rage coursed through his body as he also became aware of a leash attached to the collar which tethered him to what looked like a throne. And it wasn't hard to guess who that throne belonged to. That, that damn dirty trickster, he had taken Rad and leashed him like some sort of pet.

He started trying to tug at the leash, tried to break the collar around his neck. Alas, all his efforts were in vain and he had soon worked up a sweat. Finally exhausted, he gave up and flopped down on the armrest he had been put on. He couldn't believe he was here, how had this happened. He knew that dream hadn't been a dream but the what had happened before Megatron brought him here still alluded him.

He was so absorbed that he didn't immediately notice the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. But when he did, unwanted fear gripped his heart. Megatron was a huge powerful robot who had him at his complete mercy. He had already been tortured several times today, was that about to happen again?

He didn't know, all he could do was stand there, waiting.

Megatron's POV, at the battle.

Megatron growled in anger when the fat annoying human running at him yelling about some nonsense and attacked him. Megatron groaned in pain as the thing he was touching him with sent a painful shook through his systems.

"What? That little brat, go finish him off." Megatron ordered Leader-One.

Megatron watched Leader-One jump down to do was ordered and walked closer to the pathetic human. But the human said something to Leader-One that made him stop.

"What, What are you doing?"Megatron asked as he looked down at Leader-One.

Suddenly he heard a battle cry and looked just in time to see that foolish Autobot, HotShot coming at him. He picked up his leg to kick his hand that still held his human captive but Megatron turned himself in an angle and caught the fool's leg in mid-air. Hot Shot gasped, making Megatron grinned and lifted his leg and kicked him away.

Megatron stood straight and glared at the Autobots and

then looked down at the human he held. He saw that he was knocked out and was now just hanging limp in his hand. Megatron formed another energy bubble around the human male and let the bubble that held the boy sit in the palm of his hand. He looked back up at the horrifed Autobots and grinned.

"Say good bye to your little friend. Decepticons back to base." Megatron gloated and warped away with his captive in hand.

Decepticon base:

Megatron arrived back at the base and stepped off the platform and waited for his men to arrive. Once they all were back he gave them all orders.

"Cyclonus and Demolisher go back down to Earth and get human supplies and don't even think about arguing."

Cyclonus and Demolisher didn't dare and took off, leavening Megatron and Starscream alone.

"Starscream, I need you to make a collar for this human that he'll have to wear to survive up here." Megatron said.

Starscream nodded and walked off to do as ordered. Megatron walked over to his throne and sat down and looked down at the human inside the bubble. He studied the humans face, hair, body, and skin. Megatron was actually pleased on what he saw. This human was quite pleasing to the optics.

After a few minutes Starscream showed back up carrying a small collar. He walked up to Megatron and handed it to him.

"Here you are sir. This will provide the human with oxygen and keep his body warm so he won't freeze from the harsh climate. It will automatically come on the instant you put it on him." Starscream explained.

Megatron grinned and picked the collar up, opened it, and slipped his hand inside the energy bubble and slipped it onto the boy's neck. It made a soft beep and click. Megatron let the bubble disappear and saw the boy's breathing and vitals never changed.

"Very good Starscream, you will be rewarded for this." Megatron said as he started to gently stroke the boy's hair.

Starscream bowed and turned to leave. Right when Starscream stepped out Cyclonus and Demolisher showed up, carrying supplies. Megatron didn't bother to look the supplies over and just order them to take the supplies to storage.

Megatron looked down at his new pet and smiled. He turned him over onto his front and stroked his back for a few minutes. He then reached into his subspace and pulled out a small, long chain and hooked one end to his pets collar and the other end to his throne. Megatron stood up and laid his pet down on the arm of his throne, making sure he won't fall off. He then turned and walked out to go find Starscream and have him make something else for his pet.

Rad/Megatron POV, right after Rad wakes up.

Megatron walked back into the throne room to check back up his new pet. But stopped at in the door frame when he saw his pet was awake and staring at him. Megatron grinned and stepped into the room.

"Well hello my pet. Did you sleep well?" Megatron chuckled as he walked closer until he reached his throne and sat down.

Rad scooted as far away as possible from the large robot who was smiling at him in a way he really didn't like.

"Where I am I?" he demanded, his annoyance over the leash overriding his fear of the Decepticon. "And I'm not your pet" he added hotly.

Megatron reached out and picked up his pet and placed him back down in his lap.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Megatron chuckled.

"By the looks of this, you are my pet." Megatron said as he touched the collar around the boy's neck."As for where you are, you're in the Decepticon Base."

Rad batted the finger touching his neck away as he glared. He _DID NOT _want to be sitting on Megatron's _LAP_, unfortunately Megatron had the chain in his hands. And though he wasn't pulling on it or anything, it was clear Rad couldn't get away.

"What do you want with me?" he asked moodily, though a small part of him was wondering why it was so dark and cold, were they in a cave or somwthing.

Megatron chuckled and started to stroke his pet.

"I don't anything from you." Megatron said.

He then wrapped his hand around the boy and lifted him up to his face and smirked, showing his fangs as he looked at the boy's terrified face.

"I want you." Megatron whispered

Rad was already cringing away even as Megatron spoke. For a moment he could only stare, a thoroughly shocked expression on his face. And the only real coherent thought going through his mind was **'What.** **The.** **_Hell?_** Finally he managed to stuttered, hoping he had misunderstood somehow. Please let me have misheard or something, anything.

"W w what d d do you mean. You want _'me?"_

Megatron grinned wider and lifted his pet closer to his face.

"I mean I want you." Megatron said.

He pressed the boy against his cheek and nuzzled the boy's body with his cheek.

"Hey, hey, get off me" Rad cried trying to push himself away from the cheek he was being against. This was NOT supposed to happen. Megatron face, unlike his knee, somehow felt rough which a good thing wasn't when you were being rubbed against it.

"Stop that, I'm not a.... a _toy._ Stop it."

Megatron pulled his pet away from his face and put him back in his lap and gently scratched his head.

"What's wrong my pet, not having fun?" Megatron chuckled.

"You call this fun?" Rad said, his hair standing on end as his head was scratched. Unfortunately, Megatron seemed to like the effect he had caused.

"Yes I do." Megatron raise his finger a little away from the boy's hair, making it stick up. He moved his finger back and forth making the hair follow.

"This right here is quiet fun." Megatron chuckled and went back to scratching his pet's head and repeating the process.

Rad fumed as his hair was played with. He supposed he should be thankful there was no one else about to witness this but really. After a bit of squirming to get away from Megatron's finger which failed miserably, Rad suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, what happened to Hotshot?" he said before a horrible thought crossed his mind. "You better not have hurt him or Optimus will kick your ass."

He really hoped nothing had happened, otherwise who would rescue him. He had a nasty feeling escaping would be difficult.

Megatron glared down at his pet and gave him a sharp tap on the head.

"Don't speak with that kind of tone. As for your friend I only stopped him from attacking me, kicked him away, and then warped away. But not without taunting them some before we departed." Megatron laughed the last part.

Rad just rolled his eyes, taunting them before he warped away indeed. How old was Megatron, twelve? He knew what his friend Alexis would say to that. That and the knowledge that Hotshot was okay made him smile, even if his head felt a little tender.

Megatron lifted his pet back to his face and looked him over again.

"Now my pet, tell me your name." Megatron ordered.

"It's Rad" Rad said, still smiling slightly at his secret thought. "Rad White."

Megatron grinned and nuzzled Rad."Rad, hmmm it suits you, my pet." Megatron purred.

Rad's eye was now twitching, Megatron just '_purred'_his name. What was going on, seriously, was Megatron...'hitting' on him or something? Ewww, Megatron like a million or three years, he was sooo 'old'. And he never thought hearing his name could be so utterly creepy.

"Oh, thanks" he said sarastically.

Megatron purred and pulled Rad from his face cupped him in his hand and pet him. They sat there looking at each other when Cyclonus suddenly came in.

Rad groaned, that was all he needed, the manic helicopter. Cyclonus walked right over to the throne and bowed as he held out something in his hand.

"Sir, Starscream asked me to give you this, he's fixing the Energon dispenser."

Megatron smirked and reached down and took it from Cyclonus. He looked it over and nodded.

"Good, now let's put them on my new pet." Megatron said.

He wrapped his hand mostly around Rad's upper body, leaving his lower free. Megatron reached down and snapped the device onto both his kicking legs. The device slipped down to his ankles and then squeezed to fit around his ankles and made a peeping, signaling they were on.

"Hey, what are these...Ahhh" Rad suddenly yelped as gravity suddenly seemed to fail him.

Megatron laughed and Cyclonus cackled as Rad floated slightly above Megatron's hand. Rad was wildly pumping his arms, not liking it at all.

Megatron patted Rad's head.

"Calm down, their gravitational anklets. They're for you health and well being." Megatron explained.

Cyclonus cackled and walked up closer to get a better look.

"So what are we going to do with him now Megatron? I hope I get to play

with him soon." Cyclones chuckled.

_"Play with 'Cyclonus'"_Rad thought as Megatron took hold of him again. Could this day get any worse. Aloud he said.

"What do you mean for my health and well being?"

"I'll explain later. And as for you Cyclonus, you will not go near my pet unless I need someone to care for him while I'm gone, you'll be my last choice. I don't trust you enough to take care of him." Megatron said.

Cyclonus instantly looked very miserable, so much so that Rad _'almost'_felt sorry for him. Almost. Rad wondered who Megatron did trust enough to leave him alone? Probably no one really, there was probably simply those he trusted less. It wasn't like this with Optimus and the Autobots that's for sure, as apart from anything else Rad enjoyed spending time with them.

Rad stiffened as Megatron leered down at him again. Megatron seemed to have forgotten Cyclonus after scolding him.

Megatron lifted his hand that Rad sat or other words floated in up to his face and looked at the anklets to make sure they fit him alright. He pinched Rad's ankles to look them over and then nodded and set Rad back down and started petting, stroking, and scratching his head again.

"What do you think of you new gift my pet?" Megatron chuckled.

"You haven't really told me what it is yet" Rad pointed out through gritted teeth as he was pawed by smirked and didn't answer immediately answer. Getting annoyed, Rad examined the bands around his ankles. He noted they were glowing slightly with a bluish light, and were silver in color. Obviously they made him float, but he wasn't sure what the point of them was. After all, he was already collared and leashed. He looked up at the sound of Megatron's voice.

"They're in case you fall, my pet. See" he said and he let go of Rad. And instead of plummeting however, Rad floated to the ground. Megatron caught him before he could fall far. Megatron brought Rad back to his lap and placed him there. Once Rad had calmed down from the demonstration with the anklets, Megatron gently pushed him down until he was laying down.

"Time for a nap, my pet." Megatron said softly and started to stroke Rad's back.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Till, next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Just so you all know, Rad didn't suffer from the electricity because he was unconscious and so recovered. Contains corporal punishment._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Oh Primus" a large yellow robotic being moaned, as he huddled on his hands and knees on the floor. "Oh Primus, what have I done."

"It wasn't your fault Hotshot" a larger blue and red robot said gently even as he knelt to place a hand on Hotshot's shoulder. "It was a valiant effort."

"But it wasn't enough" yelled Hotshot as he jumped to feet and spun away from Optimus and Red Alert. "If I had been just a click faster, Rad wouldn't be.."

He broke off, burying his face in his hands in anguish. He only looked up as a small voice spoke.

"It wasn't your fault Hotshot, it was ours."

The owner of the voice was Billy, one of their new human friends. The kids were on a table shaking from the after effects of the electricity they had been shot with. But they were also shaking from grief.

"Billy's right" Fred wailed. "If we hadn't been following you guys, we wouldn't have been captured and then that mean robot wouldn't have gotten Rad."

"It most certainly is not any of you children's fault" Optimus said sternly even as Hotshot said.

"Yeah, you distracted Megatron, it's not your fault I didn't take advantage."

"Hey man, we don't blame you so don't go beating yourself up" Carlos said fiercely even as the others nodded vigorously. But Hotshot didn't look convinced so Red Alert said.

"You're not weak, Hotshot, you were just unlucky. After all you took down Cyclonus, if you hadn't Megatron might have gotten away with more of the kids."

"What do you thinks happening to Rad" Alexis tearfully asked, she couldn't help it, Rad was one of her best friends. And after the way they had suffered at the large Decpticons hands, she couldn't help but ask. "Do you think it's likely that he's....torturing Rad."

"Hey" said Carlos, wrapping an arm around her. "He'll be fine, I know he will."

But even as he said it, he looked at Optimus and said quietly.

"What is likely to be happening?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea" Optimus said, shoulders slumped.

"I just don't know."

On the Decepticon Base.

"I said it's time for your nap, now go to sleep." Megatron said down to his pet but he refused to listen.

Megatron growled when Rad got up again. Megatron forced Rad to lay back down by trapping his legs under one hand. He stroked his back with his finger tips. But his pet was being very stubborn and resisted. Megatron was surprised when his pet leaned up and bit down onto one of his fingers.

Rad was annoyed, really annoyed. Though he still wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to 'bite' Megatron's fingertip, especially as it was unlikely to hurt Megatron. But quite simply, he'd had enough, he was 'not' going to put up with this any had no idea what time it was, but his body clock told him it wasn't nighttime back home, so he certainly was not going to have a nap in the middle of that day. He hadn't had a nap since he was five and he wasn't going to start Megatron's fingertip, he growled."I'm not tired."

Megatron pulled his hand away and looked at the finger that Rad had bit and saw tiny teeth marks from where his pet had bit him. Megatron glared down at his pet. He picked him up, laid him on his stomach across his knee, and pinned him there with a hand on his back, leaving his rear and legs exposed. Megatron raised his other hand and brought it down hard onto his pet's rear, but he made sure not to hit too hard to hurt his pet too much.

"No pet of mine will bite his master." Megatron said sternly.

"Ow, stop it, Owww" Rad yelped as he was relentlessly spanked. That hadn't even hurt Megatron. Besides, when he had been bitten by his pet hamster, he hadn't hit it."Ouch, ouch, ahhh."He tried to wriggle free but Megatron had to firm a hold of him and those spanks really hurt.

"Ow, I'm not, ouch, your damn pet" Rad howled. "Stop it."

Megatron spanked his disobedient pet.

"You will be behave like a good pet." Megatron growled.

He gave Rad a few more swats and then gave him a sharp tap on the head.

"Will you behave now or do I still have to punish you?" Megatron asked.

"No" Rad managed to say through teeth that were gritted with pain. His face was flushed with shame at being treated like this and at the tears threatening to spill."I'll.....behave."

Megatron smirked and let his pet sit up.

"Good, now come here." Megatron ordered.

Rad walked across Megatron's leg and stopped in his lap. Megatron reached down and picked his pet up and started to stroke his sore rear, trying to sooth away the pain for his pet.

Rad miserably let Megatron stroke him, the burning in his sore behind too much to ignore. He hated feeling sorry for himself but he couldn't help it, it was a reflex almost forgotten feeling of misery that he had felt after being punished when he was younger. It made him feel very young barely acknowledged Megatron stroking him, just tried to keep from crying. He didn't know why, but like when he was younger, he wanted to cry more now the spanking was over than during it. He quickly dashed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Megatron noticed Rad quickly wipe his face and knew he was trying to force himself not to show weakness. Megatron understood that, but he didn't like that it was him that caused his pet pain. But he had to show who was in charge or his pet was going to be disobedient.

Megatron laid Rad back down in his lap and then called on comm. link Demolisher.

"Demolisher, bring in some of the food you and Cyclonus had brought back from Earth." Megatron ordered.

"Yes Megatron, right away." Demolisher answered.

Rad looked up in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that."You got food for me?" he said smiled as he gently stroked the Rad's head.

"Yes, they were ordered to gather supplies for you when you first arrived here." Megatron chuckled.

Megatron petted Rad's hair and gently scratched his head, cheeks, and chin.

"Now tell me Rad, what is your favourite food substance?" Megatron asked.

"Apples" was Rad's reply, the answer he usually gave if someone asked what his favourite food was. It may seem odd, but he just loved a nice fresh juicy apple with it's lovely crunch. What's more it was really healthy, meaning he could have it as a snack whenever he had complimented him on his choice while Carlos had good-naturedly joked about it. Carlos's favourite food was Nacho's though he did like banana's. Alexis meanwhile loved strawberries.

He felt a brief pang at the thought of his friends but was distracted when Megatron said."I believe you're in luck, Demolisher brought several different fruits, apples should be among them."

"Thanks" Rad said quietly, he had to say it since that was how he had been raised. Good manners cost nothing but bad manners cost everything his mother always used to remind him.

Megatron smiled when his pet thanked him and patted his head."Good boy."

Demolisher walked in carrying a large crate, packed with fresh fruits. He walked over and sat it down in from of Megatron. Megatron picked Rad up and set him on the floor."Go and pick was you want." Megatron said and nudged Rad towards the crate.

Rad walked over and opened the crate. To his relief, there was indeed an apple as well as his friends favourite fruit. He grabbed a large red juicy looking apple and bit into the hard flesh. It was very delicious and he savoured it for a moment. It was so good, he even forgot for a moment that he was being watched by two large a thought occurred to him and he turned around to face Megatron."Where is this place, are we underground?"

Megatron sighed and shook his head. He was getting tired of his pet asking him that. He looked back to Rad."You'd best stop asking me that or I'll never show you and leave you guessing." Megatron said.

Rad frowned at that."I was just wondering, that's all."

Megatron sighed and stood up and walked over to Rad. He reached down and picked him up and carried him out of the throne room.

Rad clung to the fingers holding him, it was odd to be carried by someone so much bigger than him. The Autobots rarely did that, they let the kids run all over their base. The corridor they were in was even darker than the throne room causing Rad to squint through the gloom. Even though he knew Megatorn probably wouldn't like this, he couldn't help but ask."Umm, where are we going?"

Megatron glanced down at Rad. "I'm taking to see where we are." Megatron answered.

"Oh" Rad said in surprise, he hadn't expected that at all. But he couldn't help but wonder what there was to see, after all the Autobots were just inside a mountain that overlooked his town. Was the outside a much more exotic location like a jungle or, no wait judging by the cold it could be in the Artic Circle. Well, it would be nice to get Rad's surprise, Megatron just took him into a room and walked over to a window. And at first Rad couldn't see what was so special, it just looked like a grey dusty landscape to him. And that's when he saw the Earth s which eemed to fill his entire vision as he gasped, an incredible sight of green blue and brown right before him. He could make out clouds and some of the continents and for a moment he could only gaze in awe. But then it hit him, if he was seeing the Earth, that must mean."We're on the Moon."

Megatron grinned and looked down at his pet. He reached up and petted him."Yes. Where did you think we were underground?" Megatron chuckled.

"Well, yes, it's so dark here." Was Rad's reply."That's because of the Earth's shadow, my pet" Megatron explained with another chuckle as his pet gazed in awe.

Megatron turned and walked out of the room and back to the throne room. He walked by the crate full of food and reached in and grabbed a couple that Rad said he liked and walked over and sat down in his throne."Demolisher, you may remove that crate, we have enough food for my pet for the time being."

Rad chewed some strawberries thoughtfully as he watched Demolisher exit the room with the crate. He tried not think of Alexis as he ate them, he wasn't sure how long they'd last so that was why he was eating them. Now that they were back in the throne room, he was almost bursting with questions. Why had the Decepticons chosen the Moon as their base? Was it because this was the missing remains from the Minicon ship that crashed on Earth some four million years?If it was they didn't seem to have done much with the place, it looked like it was falling apart. The Autobots, had spent the first month fixing up the Earth based Minicon ship into a proper base, when they weren't fighting the Decepticons of course. Maybe they felt as long as this structure held there was need to, it wasn't as though any one was likely to accidentally discover when it was on the a thought struck him as he realised something.

"Wait a minute, if we're on the Moon how come I'm still breathing" he said in sudden panic, jumping up.

Megatron looked down at his pet, surprised by his pets out burst but he soon shook it off and smirked."Because of the collar you wear." Megatron said, touching the collar with his finger tip."It was made to let the wearer to breath freely, keep body temp. at a safe level so they will not freeze, and shows who you belong to."

Megatron saw Rad's angry look and started trying to get the collar off but Megatron gave him a sharp tap on the head to make him stop."If you remove it you will die. That is the only thing keeping you alive now or would you prefer to live inside my energy field bubble from now on?" Megatron questioned.

"No" Rad said with a sigh, he certainly didn't want to be trapped in that ball again. Once had been enough. But did Megatron have to remind him of what a collar was normally used for? He supposed he should be grateful for the thought Megatron had obviously put in but he knew Megatron was probably aware of this and he didn't fancy listening to him gloat.

Megatron looked smug enough as it was as he said."I thought not."

Rad rolled his eyes, though made sure that Megatron couldn't see, he was still a little sore. He fidgeted with the collar, not trying to get it off but because he was unused to it and was irritating him.

Megatron leaned back into his throne and stroked Rad until he soon started to get bored. He then looked down at his pet and picked him up."Hmmm, Do you know any tricks?" Megatron asked.

Rad stared at him in disbelief, was it not enough that he was a prisoner? Now he was expected to entertain his captor."Like what?" he responded, annoyed but hiding it in his voice.

"That's why I'm asking" Megatron growled softly. Rad sighed."I can play kick-me-up, that's where you keep a ball in the air with your feet to stop it touching the ground."

"Oh? Do you have a ball to kick?" Megatron shook his head. Megatron smirked, held up his free hand and formed an energy ball but shrunk it down to a decent size to him and handed to Rad."Here you are, now show me this game you speak of." Megatron said.

"Wow" was Rad thought as he examined the ball of energy which glowed bright orange. He looked up at Megatron and asked softly."Could you put me down, so I can show you?" Even though he was wearing those anklets, he still didn't feel confident doing kick-me-up on a robot's knee.

Megatron obliged, putting Rad back on his lap, then leaning back lacing his fingers together to watch. Rad laid the ball on Megatron's knee then with his foot, flicked it towards himself. He scooped it up with his foot, and held it there for a moment. Then taking a deep breath, he flicked it into the air and caught it on the other it there for another moment, he then started launching it into the air and catching it on the same foot. And using his full concentration, he started playing with it, using his feet and knees to keep the crackling ball in the air. At one point he even caught it on the place on his back just below the neck.

Megatron smiled as he watched his pet play his little game. Suddenly he heard a slight movement at the door and saw his men were peeking in. Megatron looked down at his pet and saw he wasn't paying him any mind. He looked back up at them and motioned them to come in but to stay quiet. Soon they were all watching Rad play his watched as he kicked the ball up into the air, hit back up with his head, let it roll across his body and latch it back up into the air.

Rad was now doing the more tricky manoeuvre of bouncing the ball off his head, this meant he was darting about trying to keep it airborne. He didn't notice the three Decepticons watching until he happened to glance around and saw them."Wuh?" he said in surprise before the ball bounced off head at an odd angle and shot off towards the edge of Megatron's knee. Rad dived forward and manage to catch it with his foot before he could loose it. Breathing heavily, for that little exercise had caused him to sweat, he sat down with the ball in his hands. The Decetpcions looked both impressed and amused with his performance.

Megatron smiled and patted Rad's head."Very good my pet, that was very interesting to watch." Megatron chuckled."Do you know anything else?" He asked.

"Hey, can you do handstands or any thing like that" Cyclonus asked suddenly as he and his two comrades leaned forward eagerly.

"Uh no" was Rad's reply and Cyclonus looked disappointed. Rad looked at the ball in his hands, thinking what else could he do. As his hands gripped the ball, he started pulling at it and to his amazement it came part in his hands so he was left with enrgy reside in each hand while a third lay in his lap. And that's when he got an idea.

"I can juggle."

"What's that?" Demolisher asked and Rad said "I'll show you."Taking the three swirling masses, he quickly shaped them back into small balls and then stood up. He flung two up in the air to get started and as they fell, threw the third in the air. He caught them and started his routine, the brightly coloured balls spinning in the air as he threw and caught them. Once he got his rhythm, he settled into it. He even managed to lift his leg and throw one under and up.

Megatron grinned and leaned back as he and his men watched."Well it seems I made a good choice. I got myself a very talented pet." Megatron raised his hand and formed an energy bubble, shrunk it, and then tossed it to Rad.

Rad barely managed to catch it and now he was juggling four balls, which was harder and he had to slow down to build up a new rhythm. He was just starting to forget where he was when Cyclonus spoke."Well he's much better than those other little punks, those two I grabbed were useless."

"Hey, those are my friends" Rad said indignantly, though he continued to juggle.

"Some friends" Demolisher scoffed to which Rad snapped. "My friend Alexis could easily out smart the lot of you and Carlos is probably braver than you."

All the Decpeticons burst out laughing at that. Glowering, Rad stopped juggling and held the balls in his arms. Finally Starscream choked out."Is Alexis and Carlos the two we first saw you with?"

"Yes" replied Rad."Well, I'm sure they'd make good pets as well" Megatron said condescendingly. "But those other two brats were as Cyclonus said useless and pathetic."

Rad glared at Megatron and said hotly."Fred didn't look so useless or pathetic when he got you with Laserbeak."

Megatron growled and reached down and gave Rad another sharp tap."Watch that tone or do you want to be punished again?" Megatron growled.

Rad just crossed his arms, still holding the balls and said."I bet you wouldn't like it if someone like Optimus insulted your friends."

Megatron chuckled and tapped Rad's head."Optimus is not the type to insult others." Megatron chuckled.

"That's because _he's_ mature" was Rad's reply.

Megatron growled and placed his hand on Rad, forcing him to lay down on his stomach and started spanking him again."I am getting tired of your smart mouth boy, you keep this up and I'll put you in a cage." Megatron threatened as he punished Rad.

Rad buried his head in his arms as he was spanked, it was much worse this time, not only because he was still sore from the last one but now he had spectators. His teeth bit into the sleeve of his jumpsuit to try and keep from crying out and he simply squeezed his eyes shut. As his punishment continued, he thought of a witty comeback that he didn't dare voice out loud.

_"At least in a cage, I'd be away from __**you**__."_

Megatron stopped spanking his pet soon after, thinking he had suffered enough. He lifted his hand off him but he didn't get up. He just laid there glaring at him and biting down into his arm. Megatron didn't say anything and just leaned back to calm his anger.

Rad didn't want to get up and see the Decepticon's expressions, they were probably sneering at him. All he wanted was to disappear, pity Megatron's knee couldn't swallow him up or something. He wouldn't let go of his sleeve, he knew if he did, he would cry despite the angry look on his could hear Megatron breathing heavily, and wished he was back with his friends who could comfort him and make him forget what had happened.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. The aftermath of Rad's punishment as written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad just lay there breathing heavily, his face now buried in his arms, small balls of energy with them. He had given Megatron his filthiest glare after being spanked for the second time in an hour before hiding his face. He had already been humiliated, he didn't want them to see him cry so he kept his teeth clamped on his he could still hear Megatron softly growling and figured that probably wasn't good. But at that moment he was so sore and miserable that he just didn't he felt someone touch him, and flinched slightly at the rough touch.

Megatron growled when he saw Cyclonus move closer and reach out and poke his pet. Rad didn't move."Um, boss I think you killed him. He's not moving." Cyclonus said and poked him again. Megatron growled and swatted Cyclonus hand away."He's fine. He's just moping because he got punished again.

Rad growled as he heard Megatron said that, he was hardly going to be jumping for joy, now was he? Those guys were such idiots, he hoped their asses got kicked by Optimus and the others.

Megatron reached down and ran a finger down his pet's back. He saw the boy turn his head towards him and glared at him."I warned you and you disobeyed. Megaton said to Rad.

"How'd I 'disobey'? You were insulting my friends" Rad snapped back, his face slightly red with emotion.

"You didn't watch your tone with me." Megatron growled."I will not allow that to go unpunished."

Rad scowled, was it his fault Megatron couldn't take a little criticism? Obviously Rad had been right, Optimus was a lot more mature than Megatron. Turning his back on Megatron to glare at the opposite wall, he said."When can I go home?"

Megatron snorted and looked away so he wouldn't get more enraged by looking at his pet."This is your home." Megatron said.

"It is not, my home's back on Earth with my mum and dad" Rad stated as Megatron looked away from him."He's going to get it again, isn't he?" Cyclonus whispered to Demolisher who made a noise that sounded like agreement."Hey, he can't spank me every time I say something he doesn't like" Rad said indignantly, sitting up to glare at Cyclonus."Watch him" Starscream muttered.

Megatron was about to punish Rad again but changed his mind. He looked up at Demolisher."Demolisher, go get me a cage to put my disobedient pet in and make sure there isn't any material in it." Megatron ordered.

Rad just folded his arms and looked unconcerned as Demolisher went to do Megatron's bidding. What did he care, at least he'd be away from Megatron, he couldn't be spanked or petted in a cage. Normally the thought of being put in a cage would upset him, but right now all he wanted was to be away from Megatron and the other Decepticons. If he had to be a prisoner, it was better to be in a cage, at least he could have some Demolisher came back over holding a cage, Rad inwardly scoffed at Megatron's comment about material, did they generally keep cloths in a cage? Demolisher set the cage on a small table next to Megatron's throne and opened the top before stepping back. Megatron unclipped Rad's leash though he kept the collar on, picked Rad up and dropped him into the cage before locking just calmly lay down, keeping his back to Megatron and grinned, it was actually comfier than Megatron's knee. At least he hadn't been spanked again, he wasn't sure if he could take it without bursting into tears.

Megatron grinned and stood up out of his throne."Good, now lets see how he fairs being in a cage without any covering for the night." Megatron looked at his men."Time for recharge, everyone to their quarters and I don't want anyone to come in here and mess with my pet." Megatron said and walked out of the room with his men following behind him.

"Good riddance" Rad thought as they all left. He knew what Megatron's plan was, force him to become reliant so that he would be forced to obey Megatron's every demand. What ever that might he wasn't going to let that happen, he would not be broken. At least no one would bother him, Megatron obviously thought solitary confinement was punishment but in this case it was a relief. For a while, he just lay on his front, letting his poor abused backside recover, he certainly couldn't sleep while it hurt. After an hour he felt better but realised what Megatron had meant it was getting cold. and though he knew the collar would stop him freezing to death, it would probably get very uncomfortable. But Rad wasn't about to let hat stop him, he had a some time he tried to see if it was possible to escape, climbing the cage bars to examine the lock but was eventually forced to accept it was too well done. And he had no tools with which to try and pick the lock. He was disappointed but not down hearted, it had only been a back down, he started performing warm up, stretching his muscles before doing sit-ups, jogging on the spot and the like. When he got hot and tired, he would lie down to rest and let his body cool. When it would became too cold, he would repeat the exercise, and then this was how Rad past the night, he was pretty exhausted by the end of it but it was no worse than the time he had flown to Europe on a school trip. So it was with a sense of deep satisfaction that he waited for Megatron and the other Decepticons as he lay tiredly on the floor of his cage.

Megatron walked into his throne room and expected to find his pet shivering and begging to warm up. But instead of that he found him laying on the bottom of the cage, half asleep. Megatron walked over and looked into the cage. He couldn't understand why his pet didn't get cold last night. Megatron opened the cage and reached in and poked Rad until he opened his eyes but didn't get up. Megatron looked at his pet and could tell he was exhausted."Good morning pet, sleep well?" Megatron asked.

Rad couldn't but grin at the confused and annoyed look on Megatron's face. Stretching lightly, he said with a slight yawn."Great thank you. How did you sleep?"

Megatron raised a brow."Fine but you look like you more of a rough night then a good night." Megatron said.

"Uh, I'm um suffering from jetlag. Plus I'm a teenager, we all look like this in the morning" was Rad's response and it wasn't far from the truth. He remembered a sleep over with Carlos and Alexis, despite the fact they had gone to bed at a reasonable time in order to get up early to see the Autobots, Carlos had still looked like he had only a couple of hours sleep. Rad sadly remembered Alexis berating now felt hungry and hoped to be fed but he thought he'd see if Megatron offered him any without having to ask.

Megatron didn't comment on what Rad told him and closed the cage and sat down in his throne. He didn't look or speak to Rad.

Rad watched him for a bit, disappointed but was still unwilling to ask for food. So he settled back down, closing his eyes for another little nap. he wondered, did all Megatron do when he wasn't on Earth was to sit on his throne all day? Shouldn't he be trying to get this old base fixed, it looked like it really needed it.

Megatron sat back in his throne and laid his head down on one of his hands and offlined his optics and soon was fast asleep.

Rad opened his eyes as he heard snoring and he looked at Megatron. The next moment he had to stifle his sniggers as he saw Megatron was asleep. He couldn't believe this, he wished his friends were here to witness this, he knew exactly what they'd say."Ha, ha, aw man he's snoring" Carlos would say pointing while Alexis would toss her head and say."Is that all he does all day, just sleep."And Rad had to agree with imaginary Alexis, so after a hard nights sleep, Megatron now needed a nap. It was too funny for words, and Rad had to smother his sniggers with both remembered that his granddad did that a lot, maybe Megaton was really old and had to sleep a lot. Surely Optimus must be loads younger, he certainly didn't do that. he wondered what the other Decepticons were up to? Did they need naps as well?

Megatron snored softly for a few minutes until a loud explosion shook the base and woke him. Megatron growled and stood up and walked down the hall."Cyclonus, that had better not have been another of you experiments."Rad watched as Megatron walked off, confused on what was going on. A short time later a loud bang and a cry of pain was heard. Had that been Cyclonus messing around?

Well, Rad was sure he'd know the answer when Megatron returned.

_Author's note. Find out what all the fuss is next chapter_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Yes, once again Cyclonus manages to put his foot in it. This guy never seems to get a break, heh. Also_

Megatron growled and groaned as he sat in his throne. He had just got back from yelling at and punishing Cyclonus for another one of his stupid experiments. It was another one of his bombs he planned to use on the Autobots but like always, he set it off on himself, blowing him and half the base up.

Cyclonus was once again in the med bay getting fixed. Megatron growled again and started trying to think of something he could do to get his mind off his men's stupidity.

Rad stared, Megatron had just come stomping into the throne room and looked very bad tempered about something. All Rad knew was that there had been a big bang, and Megatron had earlier stormed out, yelling about Cyclonus and his experiments.

Megatron looked to be in a mood, but Rad was too curious to resist asking.

"What happened? Is Cyclonus okay?"

Megatron gave Rad a side glace and then looked away.

"He's fine. He does that to himself every day, the bucket of bolts." Megatron snarled.

"What was he trying to do?" Rad persisted.

Megatron groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose to help keep a migraine from coming.

"It was a bomb, what kind I don't know." Megatron hissed. He looked over at Rad.

"No more questions." Megatron said.

"Sorry" murmured Rad, seeing that it wasn't the time to push Megatron.

He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of his cage thoughtfully. If Cyclonus had been trying to make a bomb, then he must have been planning to use it against the Autobots. So in that respect he was glad that it had failed, but also glad that Cyclonus wasn't really hurt. He didn't know the extent of Cyclonus's injuries, but judging by Megatron's reaction, they had not been life-threatening.

The thought of any of the transformers being really hurt or even killed made him feel sick. Why did they do it, why did they fight a war? It was a question he and his friends had thought about but hadn't their Autobot friends about.

He was distracted from his musing when his stomach gave a loud rumble and he remembered he hadn't had anything apart from an apple and some strawberries for at least eighteen hours.

Megatron looked over at Rad and chuckled and stood up.

"I believe you've learned your lesson for now. I'll be right back." Megatron said and walked out.

Megatron walked to the storage room where the human food was being kept. He reached into the crate and grabbed a piece of fruit and walked back to the throne room. He walked in and walked over to Rad's cage, opened it, reached in, and pulled him out. He then walked over and sat in his throne and set Rad in his lap and handed him the fruit that he had got him. The fruit was a light orange with a tint of red and was a bit fuzzy and soft.

Rad immediately tore into it, utterly ravenous. He peeled it only enough to sink his teeth into, and had soon devoured it. His hands were now stained with orange juice, and of course he held the peelings. He looked up at Megatron who was watching with amusement.

"Could I please have a drink as well?" Rad asked, though the orange had been juicy, he was thirsty.

Megatron reached down and stroked his pet's hair.

"Oh course, what would you like?" Megatron asked.

"Do you have water?" Rad asked, he did wonder what kind of juice they might have but decided that he really needed water to quench his thirst.

Megatron smiled and nodded. He scooped Rad up and walked down the hall and came to a room. The door opened automatically, revealing the washroom. Megatron walked over to a water pan and filled it with water. He lowered Rad down so he could reach it.

"Here you are." Megatron said.

Rad lowered his face to the water, and started drinking, sucking the liquid into his mouth. He was actually amazed that they had a washroom, sure the Autobots did, but they had access to an underground water supply, how on earth did the Deceptcions get water. He was pretty certain the moon had no natural source so that meant the Decepticons had their own water storage. No doubt they would need to keep returning to Earth to refill.

Surely that must happen quite often, considering their sizes and there were four of them to wash. He shrugged it off, maybe he could ask one of the other Deceptcions since Megatron always seemed to get so moody if he asked questions.

After he had drunk his fill, he gave his hands and face a quick wash. Though the water was quite cold, it was refreshing and he felt much better after it.

Megatron watched as Rad washed his face. Then Megatron started to think.

"Would you like to wash yourself completely my pet?" Megatron asked.

"Um, yeah, that would be nice" Rad replied, surprised by the question. He looked up at Megatron, water dripping from his face as he had no towel.

"But how am I going to do that?"

"Like this." Megatron said and reached up and pinched the back of the clothes Rad was wearing and ripped them off him.

"Wait, wait, wait, no my clothes" Rad yelled as his jumpsuit was ripped away from him, meaning he was only wearing his underwear. Underwear he had absolutely no intention of taking off in front of Megatron. He glared indignantly at Megatron who held the remains of his Autobot jumpsuit in his hands.

"What am I going to wear now?" he demanded, honestly, he was going to be freezing now.

Megatron smirked down at Rad.

"Oh, I'll find something or maybe I won't. I like you this way." Megatron purred.

Rad immediately covered himself as best he could with his arms and also scrunched up his body, giving Megatron a look of disgust. God, what was he, some kind of pervert? Why the hell did he keep making those comments, even if they had been the same species, Rad was still too young for that sort of thing. Not to mention he liked 'girls'.

"Well, you'd better 'like' me in clothes because at the very least I'll get ill from the cold, and then what will you do. Humans don't look nice all sick and icky" he retorted with a growl.

Megatron chuckled and reached up and tickled Rad's chin.

"Calm down my pet, I was only having a bit of fun. Now let's get your bath ready." Megatron said.

Megatron walked over to a large showerhead that he and his men used to wash with and turned it on. He let the water heat up, made sure the temperature was safe for his pet, and stepped under the water and let it wash over him and Rad.

Inwardly Rad was seething, he had certainly not found that funny. But as the lovely warm water washed over him, ridding him of yesterday's grime, he felt himself relaxing as he enjoyed it. He tilted himself so that more of him was covered in the water, though this meant he had to close his eyes, and he gave himself a quick scrub.

He felt disappointed when he felt the water disappear as it was switched off. Without it, a wave of cold air swept over him and he shivered in Megatron's hand.

Megatron felt his pet's shaking and quickly made his way over to the towel rack and pulled off a small towel and wrapped it around Rad. Once Rad was covered Megatron started to gently rub him dry.

Rad let himself be dried, he was getting too cold to complain and a he really didn't want to catch a chill. He wondered what he was going to wear now, couldn't Megatron have simply let him remove his jumpsuit instead of tearing it off.

At least he still had his underwear but that was now soaked through and was going to become very uncomfortable later on. At least the towel was a soft one, he knew the one Red Alert used was a bit on the rough side, having felt it when he and Carlos got dirty and they had used his towel to dry themselves. At least the Autobots gave him and his friends' privacy to clean and dry unlike a certain Decepticon he could mention.

Once Rad was dry Megatron picked him up, towel and all. And left the wash room and headed back to the throne room.

As Rad was carried, wrapped in this towel, he felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him as his restless night caught up with him. The gentle swaying motions of Mgatron's hand plus the warmth from the towel were combinations to great to ignore, and Rad drifted off to sleep.

Megatron walked back into the throne room and walked over to his throne and sat down. He then looked down at Rad and chuckled when he saw that he had fallen asleep. Megatron smiled and reached up and stroked his pet's head

Rad shifted slightly but did not wake up, he was far too exhausted from a night exercising to keep away the cold.

Megatron placed Rad down in his lap and arranged the towel so his pet could stay more warm and comfortable. Once he was sure Rad was settled he started to gently stroke him as he slept.

Rad suddenly shifted again, wiggling into the warmth of the towel. His mouth was slightly open, and he was breathing heavily though you couldn't call it snoring. As Megatron continued stroking him gently, Rad mumbled in his sleep, normally he wouldn't be so restless when asleep but it was due to the last twenty four hours and everything he had endured.

Megatron looked down at Rad and chuckled as his pet made sounds and noises in his sleep.

Rad was stroked and petted some more, meaning he kept mumbling until he fell into a deeper sleep and he just lay there, sleeping soundly. He was now in too deep a sleep to be easily roused.

Megatron stopped petting his pet when he finally quieted and started to rest more soundly. The he remembered something. He then looked at the cage and back down at his pet. He sighed but he was going to have to put Rad back inside the cage while he was gone.

Megatron scooped Rad up and took the towel and stuffed it inside the cage, forming into like a nest and then laid Rad down in the centre. He grabbed a corner of the towel and covered his pet with it and then closed and locked the cage. He watched his pet sleep for a while longer and then turned and left.

Several hours later, Rad woke feeling much better. His head no longer hurt, nor was it swimming with tiredness. Since he was so warm and comfortable, he snuggled down in the nest of towel he was in. He knew he was in the Decepticon base, it wasn't a shock waking up this time. His sleep had also been more sound, no dreams of battles or anything, no doubt due to the state he had been in before falling asleep.

Idly peeping out from his nest, he saw that he was back in the cage and Megatron and his Decepticons didn't seem to be about. He wondered what they were up too, had a Minicon appeared perhaps? At least Megatron had left him with towel, unlike the night before when he had left with no covering in the hopes Rad became more obedient.

Rad mentally scoffed, no way was that going to happen. He promised himself that no matter how hard it got, he would not submit. He would show them that humans could be strong. He'd be as strong as his friends Carlos and Alexis would undoubtedly be, and he'd make the Autobots proud.

Thinking of them, he wondered what they were doing. It was slightly hopeless, though as he had no idea what time it was, and whether it was night or day back where he lived on Earth. He hoped they weren't too stressed out about him, though he knew if their positions were reversed he'd be tearing his hair out. He sighed, lifting a hand to run it through his messy hair.

He was suddenly aware that his arm was bare as it left the warmth of the towel and he remembered Megatron had ripped all but his underwear off him. Rad spent the next few minutes fuming, what was he going to do now? He'd surely freeze outside of the covers unless he kept moving but last night proved he couldn't keep that up indefinitely.

There was a sound behind him, and he quickly buried himself again, wanting to know what it was but not wanting the Deceptcions to know he was awake.

Cyclonus came into the throne room, still had a few dents and scratches from his hand made bomb and looked around until his optics landed on the cage that Megatron kept his pet in. Cyclonus grinned and walked over and walked behind it and looked in to see that the human was sleeping on a towel inside the cage.

Cyclonus chuckled to himself and tapped the bars of the cage.

"Hey, wake up." Cyclonus laughed.

Rad had no intention of 'waking up', so he stubbornly stayed still. He ignored Cyclonus even as he tapped the bars again, slightly harder this time.

Cyclonus pouted slightly as the boy remained sleeping, this was no fun. He considered opening the cage and taking the boy out, but Megatron would probably put him back in the Med Bay. But he really wanted the human to be awake and doing something, it had been fun to watch him last night, juggling and doing tricks.

But then he got an idea.

With an evil grin, he picked up a thin metal rod and inserted it into the cage, through the bars. And used it to give the human a sharp poke.

"Ow" Rad yelped, he had not been expecting that. He had hoped Cyclonus would get bored and go away but it was not meant to be. So he opened his eyes and glared at the grinning Decetpcion.

"What'd you do that for" he complained.

Cyclonus grinned big.

"That woke ya up." Cyclonus laughed and poked Rad again.

"Come on does some more tricks, you brat, come on." Cyclonus said while he continued to poke the human with the rod.

"Ow, stop that" Rad yelped, trying to bat away the rod, but Cyclonus was relentless.

"Come on, do something" Cyclonus ordered, though frankly he was having a lot of fun poking Rad.

"Bugger off" Rad snarled, moving away from the side of the cage Cyclonus was at, though still staying in the nest of towels.

Cyclonus growled and hit the top of the cage with his fist.

"I said do something now." Cyclonus growled.

"Why don't you make me" Rad dared, glaring at Cyclonus, he was not some toy that answered to their every whim. The big Decetpcion hadn't even asked nicely, just demanded that Rad entertained him.

Cyclnus's optics seemed to bulge with shock and anger.

Cyclonus growled and raised his hand and slapped the cage right off the table and let it fall and hit the ground.

Rad yelled as he was thrown into bars as the cage crashed to the floor. He clutched at himself, it felt like he'd hurt his arm and his forehead was bleeding. He struggled to his feet but collapsed again, the shock of what had just happened too much.

Cyclonus bent down and saw Rad huddled and bleeding on the floor of his cage. Cyclonus suddenly felt a bit worried, Megatron was not going to be happy.

"Look what you made me do" he said angrily as he took hold of the cage and put it back on the table, and then stood awkwardly.

Rad didn't answer, he just lay there, tears threatening to spill, as his body reeled from the violent impact. He was dimly aware of Cyclonus shifting slightly apparently trying to decide what to do next. All Rad knew was that if he was poked again, he'd scream the place down.

Megatron was on his way back to the throne room but was stopped by Demolisher.

"Megatron sir, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the throne room." Demolisher said.

Megatron raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

"And what makes you say that?" Megatron asked.

"Well when I passed the throne room a few minutes ago and heard talking and clanking and I thought it was you and that hum pet." Demolisher said.

Rad hadn't moved since Cyclonus had laid the cage back on the table, all he wanted was to be back home, safe and sound where no giant robots could hurt him. He shifted slightly and bit his lip as pain shot through his arm which he was cradling.

Cyclonus was still standing staring trying to think what to do. A smarter bot than Cyclonus would have probably realised it wasn't a very good idea to hang about when his leader's pet had been injured. And unfortunately for Cyclonus, he only worked this out as he heard footsteps right behind him.

Cyclonus, what are you doing here and what are you doing near my pet?" Megatron snarled

Cyclonus yelped and whipped around.

"Nothing, nothing lord Megatron, nothing at all." Cyclonus said while trying to hide the cage and injured human behind himself.

Megatron didn't buy it and shoved Cyclonus out of the way and growled in anger when he saw the cage now damaged. When he looked in he almost blew a gasket when he saw Rad bleeding and whimpering in pain. Megatron turned to Cyclonus and blasted him into a wall, knocking the piece of ** out. He turned to Demolisher who had followed him back.

"Take Cyclonus to the brig and put him one of the cells. I'll deal with him later." Megatron growled.

Demolisher did as ordered and picked up and carried Cyclonus out of the room. Once alone Megatron turned back to Rad and opened the cage and reached in and gently scooped his pet out of the cage.

Rad miserably sniffed, determined not to cry but unable to suppress a whimper of pain as he was lifted out of the cage. He braced himself in Megatron's hands, trying to keep his bad arm from being knocked. He knew he must look a mess, with only a pair of pants on and a bleeding and bruised face. It wouldn't surprise him if he got a black eye. He stared unhappily up into Megatron's face as the Mech eyed him with concern.

Megatron reached up with his free hand and ran a tip of his finger over Rad's head, smearing some of the blood. He moved his finger down to the arm that Rad was holding and when he touched it Rad cried out and curled up around his arm. Megatron gasped and pulled his hand away from the arm and cupped his hand around Rad's back and stroked it.

"Shhshh, calm down shh. I'm going to take you to the med bay and see if I can fix you." Megatron said and left the throne room and carried Rad to the med bay.

"I want to go home" Rad whimpered softly, he knew it sounded weak and childish but he didn't care. He had been attacked for no good reason at all, and now he really hurt. It was even worse than when Megatron had spanked him the second time. He held his arm tightly as he was carries, Megatron was holding him securely but there was still a certain amount of motion that could jolt his injured arm if he wasn't careful.

He barely registered anything as he was along, until Megatron paused and opened a door into surprisingly neat looking room with an examination table.

Megatron walked over to the examination table and set Rad down on it.

"Stay there." Megatron said and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a scanner.

He walked back over to Rad and ran the scan over Rad and found out all his injuries. Megatron pushed a few buttons and the scan made a beep.

"By the scanner it says you have a broken arm but everything else is just a flash wound." Megatron said.

"Great" muttered Rad as he sat there, that certainly explained the pain and why it hurt so much to move it. He looked up at Megatron vaguely surprised that about Megatron knowing his way around the Med bay. It somehow didn't fit with the picture of a stern Decepticon leader.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, as a little trickle of blood run down his cheek.

Megatron looked down at Rad and set the scanner down and reached up and brushed Rad's hair from the wound on his head.

"Well I have to clean your wounds first and then I'll see if I can do something about your arm." Megatron said.

Megatron walked over to another cabinet and grabbed a bowl and some cloth, walked over to a sink in the med bay and fill the bowl half way. He walked back over to the table, soaked the cloth, and started to gently clean the blood off Rad's face and the wound on his head.

"How's that, any better?" Megatron asked as he cleaned Rad.

Yes, thank you" Rad said as his face was cleaned of blood.

"On Earth, we put broken bones in casts to protect them as they heal but..." Rad bit his lip as he paused before resigning himself for what was to come.

"The bone needs to be set first, before it's put in a cast."

Megatron nodded and once he finished cleaning Rad, gathered the supplies he was going to need and set it on the table next to Rad. He gently forced Rad to lie back onto his back.

"Alright I'm about to set the bone back into place." Megatron said and then picked up a piece of leather and put it in Rad's mouth.

"Bite that while I work. It will keep you from biting your tongue." Megatron said and started resetting Rad's arm.

Rad bit the leather as hard as he could, unable to contain a squeal of pain as his arm for firmly but quickly reset. His face was now pale with pain, and tears leaked out of his eyes as waves of pain shot through his arm. He whimpered, but resolutely held onto the piece of leather as Megatron prepared a cast for him. He watched Megatron encase his arm, concentrating as hard as he could so as not to think about the pain.

Once Megatron had done that, he took up an odd object and held it over the cast causing it to dry rapidly until it was a solid weight on Rad's arm. Rad just lay, as Megatron worked, not moving a muscle because it hurt too much.

Finally it was over, and Megatron gently removed the piece of leather, leaving Rad panting with pain.

"Thanks" Rad managed to gasp out, at least his arm should heal if nothing else happened to him.

Megatron smiled down at Rad but could still see he was in pain so he reached down and picked something up that he knew he was going to need after wares when he was done fixing Rad. The device he picked up looked like a small strange shaped gun that held a green liquid inside it. Megatron pushed something on it and a very small needle shot out. Megatron lowered the gun to Rad's good arm and pushed the needle in and pushed another bottle that forced some of the liquid into Rad. Once done, Megatron removed the needle and saw the liquid did as he had hoped.

Rad was now laying on the table fast sleep. Megatron had given Rad a small dose of a knock out liquid that was guaranteed to work the instant it was injected into the host.

_Author's note. Next chapter deals with the aftermath of Rad's injury. Till next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. The after results of Cyclonus's attack on Rad. Some songs in this chapter, Monster by Skillet, Follow me by Uncle Kracker and Don't stop me now by Queen._

_A real big chapter for everyone, so I hope you all like, me and Mrs Bumblebee put a lot of work into it._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad woke very slowly, floating on a sea of warmth. It felt odd, though his mind was waking, it was almost as though his mind was separated from his body. He mumbled slightly, trying to will himself to wake up properly but his body it seemed was having none of that. For a moment he gave up, but eventually boredom over took that, and he tried to open his eyes.

All he could see was darkness so he closed them again, and stretched lightly. But for some reason one of his arms wouldn't obey him, it felt strangely heavy. He grumbled, moving it some more and that's when he felt somebody touch him.

"None of that now my pet, you must rest," Megatron whispered down at Rad.

They were still in the Med Bay. Megatron was making Rad some medication for him to take to help him with any pain he might experience.

Rad groaned slightly as he took the medicine as pervious events caught up with him. He gloomily examined his arm in a cast, wondering how long it would take to heal. His head still felt woozy, a side effect of the painkillers he had already been given.

Once Rad had swallowed the medicine, Megatron reached down and very gently picked Rad up and walked out of the Med Bay and headed back to the throne room. He walked in and walked over to the dented up cage and looked it over. He saw that a few bars were dented and curved a bit but it was still able to hold something inside.

Megatron opened the cage, rearranged the towel some, and then laid Rad down inside, making sure he was comfortable and not in any pain before he left to let Rad rest.

Rad watched Megatron go before burying his face in his covers, still a little over-whelmed by recent events. He was grateful for the care Megatron had given him, but couldn't help but remember that this certainly wouldn't have happened at the Autobot Base. At least none of the Auobots would have locked him up or thrown said cage to the floor.

He gave a small weak smile at the thought of his friends, of how they would be very indignant on his behalf. It made him feel a bit better, knowing he had people who cared about him. He decided a nap was in order, since he defiantly wasn't going anywhere and rest was the best cure for any injury. Plus, since he now had a sort of blanket, it would be best to take advantage of it while he had it.

Megatron walked to the brig where Cyclonus was being held. He stopped in front of a cell that he knew Cyclonus was in. He punched in the code to open the door and walked in. The door closed behind him and then bring was filled with sounds of bangs, screams, and shouts.

Starscream paused as was walking to the storage room in order to get some cleaning supplies he was going to use on his wings. He shook his head as he recognised the sounds of Megatron beating the slag out of someone. He had entered the Med Bay while Megatron had been fixing up that human boy, though the kid had been asleep at the time. Cyclonus was the reason for the kids injuries and needless to say Megatron was not happy.

Starscream wasn't bothered one way or the other if Megatron wanted a pet, but he decided there and now he would _not_ mess with it. Okay, if the kid tried to escape or was cheeky he'd probably give him a few swats but there was no way he was going to lash out as foolishly as Cyclonus had done.

As Starscream continued on his way, he rolled his optics at his comrade's idiocy, really how did he do it?

Sometime after that.

Megatron walked out of the brig wiping his hands clean and turned down the hall and walked off. Cyclonus soon came stumbling out covered in dents and cracks and slowly made his way to the Med Bay to get fixed.

Megatron walked into the throne room and walked over to the cage and saw Rad was fast asleep again. Megatron smiled and turned and walked back out.

Sometime later.

Rad woke up feeling much better the last few times he had woken up. Lightly stretching, he looked around but saw no one about. Bored, he sat up and sighed, wondering what he could do. He didn't feel like sleeping and there was nothing here with which to amuse himself.

As he sat there, the notes from one of his favourite songs drifted through his head, and he started softly signing the words.

_"You don't know how you met me, you don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye, all you know is that when you're with me, I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea."_

"I'm singing, follow me and everything is all right. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you wanna leave, I guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."  
  
He didn't notice Megatron enter the room at that precise moment as he carried on. The Deceptcion's optics widened but he didn't say anything, instead he carefully walked forward, listening to his pet sing.

_"I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear, cause as long as no one knows, then nobody can care. And I'm well aware, but you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared."_

Rad didn't notice his approach, his back was to the door, he simply kept singing, listening to the music in his head.

_"I'm singing, follow me and everything is all right. I'll be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you wanna leave, I guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."_

"Won't give you money, I can't give you the sky. Your better off if you don't ask why, I'm not the reason that you go astray, but we'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay."  
  
He didn't the widening smile on Megatron's face as he stood there, taking in each word.

_"Follow me and everything is alright, be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you wanna leave, I guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."_

"You don't know how you met me, you don't know why you can't turn around and say goodbye, all you know is that when you're with me, I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea."

"Follow me and everything is alright, be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you wanna leave, I guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."

"Follow me and everything is alright, be the one to tuck you in at night, and if you wanna leave, I guarantee you won't find nobody else like me."  
  
As Rad gently finished the song, he heard a noise behind him and turning his head, got a huge shock as he saw Megatron standing there.

Megatron smiled and chuckled down at his pet. He raised his hands and clapped.

"Well done my pet. I never knew you could do such a thing. That was magnificent," Megatron praised Rad.

Rad blushed furiously, he wasn't used to having an audience. Sometimes he might join in with his two best friends if they were singing but he rarely sung on his own and when he did, he was usually by himself.

"Um, thanks," he managed to say as Megatron grinned at him.

Megatron opened the cage and reached in and pulled Rad out, being careful of his injuries. He held him the palm of his hand.

"Now why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Megatron asked and stroked Rad's head.

"I don't really sing," Rad started to say but Megatron raised an optic brow so he said. "I mean, I don't really sing in front of other people. It's a bit, um, embarrassing."

"Why, you have a lovely voice," Megatron said and smiled.

"Will you sing for me again?" Megatron asked, stroking Rad lightly.

"Well..." Rad said blushing even more, but he decided he might as well. "Alright, but just one, okay."

Megatron smiled and walked over to his throne and sat down.

"What's it called?"

Rad nervously cleared his thought, as Megatron carefully laid him on his knee. He really hoped no other Decepticons came in, he didn't fancy being gawked at again.

"Monster," he said quietly before he begun.

_"The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it."_

"So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.."

"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it."

"Hiding under the bed, in my head, in my body. Why won't someone come and save me from this. Make it end?"

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin."

"I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster."

"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it cage but I can't control it."

"Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't someone come and save me from this. Make it end?"

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster."

"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart."

"No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster."

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"Am going lose control, here's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster."

_"I, I feel like a monster. I, I feel like a monster."_

Megatron smiled and set Rad down in his lap and patted his head.

"Wonderful. I have never heard anything as beautiful as it," Megatron praised Rad.

"Thanks," said Rad a little bemuusedly, beautiful wasn't quite thew word he would have used to describe his singing. Espceailly considering the song he had chosen. But then again, maybe robots liked a different stylr of music.

Megatron chuckled and tickled Rad under his chin.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me about yourself?" Megatron asked.

"Nothing I can think of off the top of my head," Rad replied honestly. He glanced towards the door leading out of the throne room.

"Where are the others?"

"All in the Med Bay. Starscream and Demolidher are trying to fix Cyclonus who refuses to sit still long enough," Megatron said.

Rad grimaced slightly, though he hadn't been happy to have been hurt up by Cyclonus, it was a bit disconcerting to know that Megatron had beat his own solider up. Optimus would never do something like that, no matter how mad. He decided to move away from this subject.

"What about the Minicons, I haven't seen any of them around?"

Megatron cocked his head to the side.

"They're kept in a room. Why do you ask?" Megatron asked.

Rad gave a shrug.

"Our Minicons are always wondering about the Autobot base," he said simply.

"Well ours is always trying to escape," Megatron growled.

He ran a finger down Rad's back.

"But I think I'll let you meet them now and then," Megatron said.

'Yesh' thought Rad at that, the Autobot Minicons didn't feel the need to try and escape. However he didn't say anything knowing it would earn him a spanking and after breaking his arm had no desire to be defiant. He hoped he could meet them, they sounded like they'd be fun to hang around.

At that moment, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

Megatron petted Rad for a few more minutes until he stopped and called Demolisher.

"Demolisher, bring me something for my pet to eat," Megatron ordered through his Comm.

"Yes sir" Demolisher replied and cut the link.

Silently, Rad breathed a sigh of relief, he was going to be fed. He knew that having plenty to eat would help him heal quicker, though he couldn't help but hope it was something other than fruit. Nutritious, it might be but it still wasn't a meal, fruit could only fill you up so much. But whatever he was brought, he'd eat it, after all, who knew when Megatron's mood could turn against him and deny him food.

Aloud, to show he was grateful, he said. "Thanks."

Megatron smirked down at Rad and petted him until Demolisher showed up with a different crate of food for Rad to choose from. He waited till Demolisher set the crate down to do the same with Rad and gestured him to go ahead.

Rad immediately grabbed a packet of ready cooked ham, as well as what looked like a egg mayo sandwich with his good hand. Letting himself fall onto his knees, and then sitting down properly with his legs crossed, he set to work un-wrapping his food. Because of the cast, this was a bit tricky but finally he managed it and was rewarded with proper food.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled as he savoured the lovely savoury taste of his sandwich combined with some ham. He never knew a sandwich could taste so good.

Megatron and Demolisher chuckled as they watched Rad and then went into conversation while Rad ate.

Rad literally gobbled down his food, but he didn't care he was far too hungry. As he took a good gulp of water from a bottle that Megatron had given him, his ears pricked as he suddenly became aware of the two Mechs talking.

Pretending to still be engrossed in eating as he quickly took a small jar of pickles out the crate, he eaves-dropped on their conversation.

Did Cyclonus learn his lesson?" Megatron asked.

Demolisher nodded.

"Yes sir, he's been in his quarters ever since Starscream and I fixed him back up."

Rad couldn't help but twitch slightly at this but thankfully the two Decepticons didn't notice. Rad felt a little conflicted where the helicopter was concerned. He was pretty mad about being hurt so carelessly by Cyclonus but at the same time was uneasy over the fact the Con had gotten a severe beating because of it. He knew Optimus would never do something like that.

And no offense to Cyclonus but he sort of hoped to hear something more interesting, perhaps what was happening down on Earth. He listened hard as he munched on his pickles.

Megatron nodded at this and leaned back into his throne and pondered on something and then looked up at Demolisher.

"Have there been any contact from the Autobots?" Megatron asked.

Rad's breath caught at this.

"Please say yes," he willed Demolisher to say, he knew they'd be worried and trying to get them back but he just wanted the Decepticon to say it.

Demolisher nodded.

"Yes sir but the connection was too weak to make out anything they were saying," Demolisher said.

Rad heart leapt at hearing that Optimus and the others had tried to contact the Decepticons but then almost immediately, he felt a leaden weight of disappointment settle in his stomach. He couldn't believe that they hadn't been able to get through but then again, the Autobots weren't totally sure of where the Decepticons were based so they were probably were using a broad channel.

He now looked eagerly at Megatron, praying that the large Mech would be curious enough to try and find out what the message was.

Megatron raised his brow.

"Did you make out anything they were trying to say?" Megatron questioned.

Demolisher frowned and shook his head.

"No, every time they tried to speak static would interfere and drown them out."

"Please, please, please, contact them" Rad silently begged as Megatron looked thoughtful. He didn't want to ask, he had a feeling Megatron would be more likely to do it, if he came up with the idea himself.

Megatron groaned and leaned back.

"Very well. We'll wait for them to try to contact us again," Megatron said.

He then looked at Rad and then back at Demolisher.

"You may go now, Demolisher and take the food with you," Megatron ordered.

Rad sighed in disappointment but at least Megatron seemed willing to speak to them the next time they called, so that was something. As Demolisher reached down to take the crate, Rad suddenly remembered the wrappers and jar in his lap.

"What should I do with these?" he asked, indicating them.

Demolisher looked and reached down to take the wrappers and jar and walked out with them and the crate. Once Demolisher was gone Megatron leaned down a bit and tapped his leg to get Rad to come to him.

With reluctance, Rad did as he was told and walked over to Megatron's leg where he was scooped up. He held his damaged arm up so that it wouldn't get jarred against Megatron's metal hand.

Megatron set Rad down in his lap and gently took Rad's damaged arm and looked it over. Being careful as he turned from side to side to examine it.

"It's alright," Rad said, a little embarrassed at the attention he was getting. At least Megatron hadn't just left it broken, he obviously wasn't quite as evil as he made out to be.

Megatron didn't argue and let Rad have his arm back and then gently stroked Rad's back.

Rad didn't say anything as Megatron continued stroking him. He supposed one good thing about having a broken arm was that they wouldn't be able to force him to entertain them until it healed. Rad gave a rueful smile, frankly he'd rather do a one-man show that have his arm broken but there wasn't anything to be done.

After a few minutes, Rad started to twitch a little at the awkward silence, he wanted to break it but he had no idea what to say. With the Autobots, you never really thought about not talking but with Megatron he had to be careful with what he said least he get punished. But if this silence carried on, he'd have to say something.

Megatron leaned back and lifted Rad up and petted his hair.

"Sing for me my pet," Megatron whsipered.

"Not again" thought Rad, shame having a broken arm didn't excuse him from singing for his captors.

"What would you like me to sing?" he asked with a sigh.

Mergatron thought for a bit and then smirked and looked down at Rad.

"How about something that can really get you going," Megatron said.

"Um, okay," Rad said with a slight roll of his eyes. "How about the one I sung earlier, called Monster?"

Megatron shook his head.

"No, sing something else. I've already heard that one," Megatron said.

"Okay, how about 'Don't stop me now' by Queen?" Rad suggested.

Megatron smirked and nodded. He set Rad in his lap and gestured to him to start, as he closed his optics. Taking a deep breath, Rad started.

_"Tonight, I'm going have myself, I real good time. I feel alive, and the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah."_

"I'm floating around in ecstasy, so don't stop me now. Don't stop me now, cause I'm having a good time, having a good time."

"I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity, I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva."

"I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me, I'm burning through the sky yea, two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit,"

"i'm travelling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you,"

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball, don't stop me now,"

"If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call, don't stop me now, cause I'm having a good time, don't stop me now,"

"Yes, I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at all,"

"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course, I am a satellite, I'm out of control,"

"I'm a sex machine ready to reload, like an atom bomb about to oh oh oh oh oh explode,"

"I'm burning through the sky yeah, two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit, I'm travelling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you,"

"Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me hey, hey, hey, don't stop me, don't stop me ooh ooh ooh, I like it,"

"Don't stop me, don't stop me, have a good time, good time, don't stop me, don't stop me, ohhhhhh,"

"I'm burning through the sky yeah, two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit, I'm travelling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you,"

"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball, don't stop me now,"

"If you wanna have good time, just give me a call, don't stop me now, cause I'm having a good time, don't stop me now,"

"Yes I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at all,"  
  
Rad finished the song, humming the last few notes softly.

Megatron on-lined his optics when Rad finished and clapped his hands.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful," Megatron praised

Rad blushed, and looked away rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Glad you liked it," he mumbled, not sure what else to say.

Megatron chuckled and reached into his subspace and pulled out a treat for Rad and offered it to him.

"Here you are my sweet. A special treat for such a lovely performance."

"Oh," said Rad in surprise as he took it. "Thanks."

As Megatron chuckled, he bit into it and found it was very tasty both sweet and soft. He wasn't sure what it was, it seemed to be a soft brown bar but it wasn't chocolate. But he found he liked it a lot and in no time, had eaten it up. And he couldn't help but lick his fingers afterwards.

Megatron watched Rad eat. Fascinated by how the human boy ate and then cleaned himself up. Most humans were disgusting to Megatron but this one. This one was different.

Rad was just going to ask what was going to happen now, when Demolisher rushed into the room.

"Sir, it's the Autobots, they're trying to make contact."

_Author's note. The Autobots are trying to contact the Decepticons but will they get through and will Megatron even listen to what they have to say? Find out next time, till then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. The Autobots finally manage to contact Megatron but how does the conversation go? Read on to find out in this chapter written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron smirked, scooped Rad up, stood up, and walked out of the throne room to hear what the Autobots had to say.

Rad now had a grin on his face, he was going to see his friends again, and let them know that he was alright. For the most part any way, he grimaced as he glanced down at his casted arm. He hoped Optimus wouldn't get too angry about that, that hadn't really been Megatron's fault. If you overlooked the fact that Megatron had brought him here in the first place, anyway.

Finally they reached the communication room where Demolisher and Starscream were standing in front of a flashing screen.

Megatron walked over to the screen, typed in the code to turn the connection on. The screen turned to Optimus.

"Ah Optimus Prime, what a pleasant surprise," Megatron mocked.

"Megatron" Optimus greeted, keeping his tone even. His optics fixed on Rad and he said, "Rad, you're all right."

"Hey, Optimus," Rad greeted back with a grin, conveniently hiding his broken arm behind Megatron's fingers. "Is Carlos, Alexis and the guys okay."

"Their fine Rad don't, worry and missing you," Optimus replied before Megatorn interrupted.

"What do you want Prime, other than talk to my pet?" Megatron snorted.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he said, "I want you to let Rad go, you've no right keeping him."

Megatron smirked and raised Rad a bit closer to the screen.

"Oh really? I think this says otherwise," Megatron said while tapping the collar Rad wore.

Rad now had a big scowl on his face, Megatron never missed an opportunity to remind him of that. Optimus meanwhile was looking very annoyed, but thankfully none of the other Autobots were at the screen so they couldn't see him wearing a collar.

"Why is Rad wearing a collar?" Optimus asked coldly to which Megatron sneered and said.

"As I told you Prime, he is my pet and pets need collars."

"What about the fact I also need them to breathe..." Rad began but Megatron silenced him with a sharp tap.

"What was that about needing to breathe?" Optimus said, with narrowed optics.

"You speak when spoken to," Megatron hissed at Rad and then looked back to Optimus like nothing happened.

"It's nothing Prime, now what do you want?" Megatron snorted.

"I told you Megatron, I want you to release Rad," Optimus said in slight exasperation. "And Rad can speak to me if he wants," he added making Rad smile.

Megatron snorted again and moved Rad away from the screen.

"Fine but nothing else," Megatron said.

Optimus raised an optic brow, did Megatron realise he'd just contradicted himself. With a sigh, he focused on the matter at hand.

"Megatron, are you just holding out for more Minicons, because I'm surprised you didn't try to contact us with demands."

Rad looked up at Megatron, wondering what he was going to say to that.

Megatron smirked and chuckled at this.

"Wouldn't you like to know what my plans are," Megatron chuckled.

Optimus bestowed a dead pan look on Megatron, which Rad found pretty cool. Finally Optimus said.

"As a matter of fact I would like to know what your plans concerning Rad are. And so would his friends, their worried sick."

"Optimus, tell them not to worry," Rad called out.

Megatron looked down at Rad and smiled at this and reached down and petted Rad.

"There you go Optimus, just tell them not to worry," Megatron mocked.

"I'll tell them that you don't appear," Optimus stressed the last word. "To have hurt Rad, which I'm pleased to see..."

"But do you really think it's fair to keep Rad locked up like this, away from his friends?"

Megatron smirked and chuckled.

"Now when have you've ever known me to care about things like that?"

"Well..." Optimus couldn't resist teasing, anything to wipe the smirk off Megatron's face.

It actually worked, Megatron scowled as Rad sniggered at the implication that Megatron could actually care.

"No," Optimus said finally. "You don't seem to care about anything but yourself. Which is precisely why you of all Mech's, shouldn't have a pet let alone a child in your care."

Megatron snarled.

"If I'm not capable of caring for a pet much less a child then don't you think he would be more injured then he looks? In fact I'm keeping him well fed and hydrated."

"You'd better be," Optimus said warningly before saying.

"As for looking injured, I can't see Rad properly, so how can I make a judgement on that?"

Rad was now feeling very nervous, it wasn't nice to be near to very powerful robots who were angrily arguing with each other. At Optimus's final words, Rad couldn't help but flinch slightly, he was for it now.

"You want to see him," Megatron asked with a smirk.

He reached up and picked Rad up, revealing all of him to Optimus.

"Have a look."

Optimus's optics widened in shock as he took in the cast on Rad's arm. Rad sadly looked back at the Autobot leader whose optics were now narrowing angrily.

"Rad, how in Primus's name did that happen?"

"Um...," Rad said, cursing Megatron for putting him in this situation.

"I had a slight accident."

"Did Megatron break your arm," Optimus demanded to which Rad cried.

"No, it wasn't him, it was Cyclonus, Megatron actually fixed me up...." he trailed off at the last part as Megatron sneered.

"See, I can take care of my pet," Megatron said and put Rad back into his hand and started petting him.

"If you can take care of him, how did he end up having his arm broken by one of your men?" Optimus asked with folded arms, pointedly ignoring the way Megatron was stroking Rad.

"My pet was being disobedient so I punished him by putting him in a cage. I left him in the throne room and left to go speak with another one of my men. While I was away Cyclonus went in and harassed him, ending up breaking his arm," Megatron said.

Optimus's optics flashed when Megatron mentioned the cage but he simply said.

"Rad, how did he break your arm?"

"He was poking me and I told him to go away," Rad replied. "He got mad and knocked the cage off the table, and that's how I hurt my arm."

Optimus nodded but looked very sad. Before Megatron could say anything, Optimus said.

"Please try not to do anything else that could end up getting you hurt Rad. I don't like seeing you like this."

Optimus frowned suddenly as he said.

"But why were you being punished."

"I just said you were more mature than Megatron," Rad said with a shrug causing Optimus to chuckle.

Megatron frowned and gave Rad a sharp tap on the head.

"None of that," Megatron hissed.

"Sorry," said Rad sulkily causing Megatron to say.

"Drop the tone, young man or do you want a repeat of what happened last time?"

"And what did happen last time?" Optimus cut in, with narrowed optics.

Rad groaned, he just knew Megatron wasn't not going to tell Optimus about that.

"I punished him like anyone would do to an unruly child," Megatron said.

"And how was that?" Optimus asked as Rad groaned, not able to look the red and blue Mech in the optic.

Megatron chuckled at is pet's embarrassment.

"It seems he doesn't want to tell what happened so then I will. I spanked him," Megatron said proudly.

Optimus inwardly groaned at Megatron's tone, that wasn't a good sign. Rad meanwhile was sinking as far as he could into Megatron's palm, his face red with embarrassment. The only saving grace was at least his friends weren't here to hear Megatron announce that he had spanked Rad.

Deciding to spare Rad further humiliation, the Autobot leader just said.

"Did you indeed."

Megatron laughed at that and petted Rad.

"Yes because without discipline a child will never listen," Megatron said knowingly.

"Hmmm, I agree that some discipline is good,"

Rad looked up in surprise at Optimus's words but before he could say anything, Optimus said.

"But there's more than one form of discipline, not just spanking."

Megatron snorted.

'You have your ways Prime and I have mine."

"Indeed we do Megatron," Optimus replied softly.

The two Mech's shared a 'staring at each other for no good reason' moment before there was the sound of a scuffle behind Optimus.

"We wanna see Rad," came a familiar voice and Rad realised with a jolt that it was Carlos, his friends must be at the Autobot base.

Megatron growled at the new annoyance but didn't do or say any as he watched Optimus.

"Wait a moment, kids," Optimus said gently as the chatter behind him died down. Optimus looked back at Megatron.

"Do you mind if Rad's friends see him?"

Megatron sighed and shook his head.

"No, as long as they don't be more annoying than they already are."

This made Optimus chuckle and he said slyly. "But I thought you liked kids, Megatron."

Megatron's only response was a 'bah', so Optimus turned away from the screen and bent down to pick up something. As he turned back, Rad could see Carlos and Alexis in his hand and found himself grinning at the sight of his friends. They jumped off of Optimus's hand and ran over to the screen.

"Aw dude, we've missed you so much."

"Oh Rad, what happened to your arm."

"Cyclonus," Rad grimaced as he leaned forward to see his friends better. "Are you guys okay?"

"Course we're okay dude, take more than a little shock to take us down," Carlos said waving his hand as Alexis said indignantly.

"Is that a collar?"

"Don't ask," Rad said, his heart swelling with happiness at his friends concern for him. He didn't see Megatron eying them with a thoughtful expression.

Megatron let Rad have his little conversation with his human friends, just reaching down now and then to pat or stroke Rad's head, back, or his uninjured arm.

Despite the fact that the kids had been with the Autobots for nearly two months, their ways were still strange to Optimus. Somehow, the kids were jumping back and forth between topics and virtually all talking at once. He could tell Megatron was a bemused as well, but thankfully the large Decepticon didn't say anything, just stroked Rad.

Optimus shook his head ever so slightly, he wasn't quite sure what to make of Megatron's apparent interest with Rad it was slightly disconcerting. And worrying.

When Megatron got something he wanted, he would stubbornly hang on to it, and if this was the case with Rad, it would make getting him back even more difficult.

As he focused on the kids again, he heard Alexis say.

"Highwire and the others really miss you."

"Tell them I miss them to," Rad said quietly.

Megatron looked down at Red.

"Whose is Highwire?" Megatron asked.

Rad looked back up at Megatron.

"My Minicon," he answered. "Highwire was the Minicon we found when all you guys came to Earth."

"So you have a partner Minicon, hmmm interesting," Megatron said the last part more to himself then Rad.

"Uh, dude we all have partners," Carlos said uneasily at the look on Megatron's face.

Rad meanwhile shot a glare at Megatron.

"You're not getting your hands on them, they're our friends," he said fiercely as Carlos and Alexis nodded vigorously.

Megatron snorted and tapped Rad's head.

"Watch that tone of yours," Megatron warned.

Rad rubbed his head, but wisely adopted a more respectful tone as he said.

"Why are you so interested in us having Minicon partners?"

Alexis and Carlos also gave Megatron curious looks, they obviously wanted to know the answer to that too.

"Well it seems that Minicons only seem to want to partner up with other transformers to share their link with but it seems that my theory is wrong since you and your friends have Minicon partners as well," Megatron said.

He then started to think about something.

"But you and you human friends probably don't understand their language."

This made all three kids grin and Optimus made an amused sound. As Megatron looked at them, Alexis said.

"Megatron, we've been able to understand them since we first met."

"It's true," Rad said proudly as Carlos nodded.

Megatron cocked his head and looked down at Rad.

"Oh really, then you'll have to show this later." Megatron said.

Megatron looked back at the screen.

"Is there anything else you want to discus because I don't have all day and have work to do?" Megatron said.

Optimus sighed.

"Do you have any intention of letting Rad go anytime soon?"

Carlos and Alexis had hopeful expression on their face as Optimus asked this. Despite the fact he knew the answer, Rad couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful himself as to what Megatron's response would be.

Megatron smirked.

"No," Megatron said and reached out and turned off the connection.

Rad was left staring at a blank screen, a feeling of extreme disappointment washing over him. A moment later it was replaced by angry and he snapped.

"You could have let me say goodbye, they're my friends."

Megatron glared down at Rad and wrapped his hand around him and gave him a warning squeeze.

"You don't yell at me and if you ever do then I won't let you ever to see or speak with them again," Megatron snarled and carried Rad away and back to the throne room.

Once he reached it he went to the cage and put Rad in and locked it.

"Grouch," Rad growled as he was locked back in that dratted cage again.

"I heard that."

Rad looked up to see Megatron glaring at him with a very stern look but he didn't care, he was too upset over being cut off like that.

"Sorry," he said mutinously.

Megatron only snorted and left the room, leaving Rad in his cage to mope.

Rad sighed heavily, at least Megatron hadn't decided to spank him or anything. And at least he'd gotten to chat to his friends and see that they were alright, that was something.

He mulled over the conversation, Megatron had seemed really interested in the fact they could understand their Minicon partners and it sounded like he would be meeting the Decepticon Minicons later. Well, he mused as he lay on the cold surface of his cage at least that would be interesting.

The Autobot Base.

Optimus sighed, it really seemed like they weren't going to get Rad back any time soon. As Red Alert and Hotshot entered, looking hopeful, he shook his head, to let them know he hadn't convinced Megatron to let Rad go.

They looked disappointed but didn't say anything as Carlos and Alexis were there, they didn't want the kids hopes dashed any more than they already were.

"Dude, I can't believe it, Rad's already been hurt and he's only been there a day," Carlos moaned, when Megatron had simply switched off like that, it had felt like a slap to the face.

"i hope you guys get them back for that," Alexis said fiercely to the Autobots.

"Why," said Hotshot, alarmed. "What happened?"

"Cyclonus managed to break Rad's arm," Optimus said grimly, his optics flashing.

"That no good slagger," Hotshot said angrily as he turned to the kids.

"You can count on me, kids, I'll make him pay the next time I see him,"

"Calm yourself, Hotshot," Optimus said, indicating the kids. "At least Rad is relatively okay, Megatron made sure he was fixed up at least."

But that doesn't stop me worrying, the Autobot leader thought as he picked up the kids to take them back home. It had been another long day for all of them, and the encounter with Megatron had only raised more questions. And it didn't look like they'd be getting answers anytime soon.

The Decepticon Base.

Rad stared at the ceiling of his cage, utterly bored. He'd been left there for the last hour, and in that time no one had come into the Throne room and he had nothing with which to amuse himself, so he was bored.

He smiled slightly as he remembered being allowed to talk with his friends and with Optimus, but unfortunately that thought also depressed him a little bit as he missed them. He hoped he'd be allowed to talk to them again as it was unlikely that he'd be able to actually see them any time soon, Megatron had made that abruptly clear.

He gave another tired glanced around the room but nothing had changed, it was as uninteresting as before. Maybe Megatron was doing this deliberately so that he'd behave better. Well, frankly at this point, Rad had to admit it was working.

After another hour Megatron started to head back to the throne room to check up of Rad. He walked in and walked over to the cage and looked inside and found Rad lying on his side.

"Are you going to behave now?" Megatron asked.

Rad glared up at him but nodded. Megatron smiled at this and opened the cage and took Rad out.

"Good," Megatron said and sat down on his throne with his pet sitting on his lap.

'Finally' Rad thought with a wry sigh, at least I won't be bored any longer.

As Megatron continued to just stroke and pet him, Rad decided to try and start a conversation, anything was better then continued silence.

"Where are the others?"

"Stasrcream and Demolisher are working on a new project. Cyclonus is nowhere to be found, probably out on one of his treasure hunts again," Megatron snorted.

"Treasure hunts?" Rad asked curiously, as he scratched at his cast, it was starting to itch.

Megatron nodded.

'Yes, for some strange reason he loves going back down to Earth just to collect useless human things. His quarters are full of his so called collection," Megatron said with only a slight sneer.

This made Rad grin, the Autobots also liked to collect a few human things according to their interests, for instance Optimus was quite fond of their literacy while Hotshot loved video games. But he had a feeling their collections paled in comparison to the crazy helicopter.

"That would be a sight to see," Rad said with a chuckle before saying. "Don't you or Starscream and Demolisher collect anything?"

Megatron snorted.

"I don't have the desire to but Starscream and Demolisher gather things they can use to build and create with," Megatron said.

"Cool," Rad said with a smile, he had a feeling that Megatron wouldn't bother, the large Mech seemed to have no hobbies apart from capturing Minicons and fighting Optimus. At least the other Decepticons were finding out about his Planet.

"So, what's the project that Starscream and Demolisher are working on?"

Megatron looked down at Rad and grinned.

"That's a surprise," Megatron chuckled and patted Rad's head.

Rad grumbled at this, he wanted to know. But he didn't fancy on getting on Megatron's wrong side, and if it was a surprise, then presumably he would find out in due course.

"Would I be able to see the Minicons at some point?" Rad suddenly asked, remembering how Megaton had been interested in Rad and his friends ability to talk the small transformers.

Megatron smirked and nodded.

"Yes, I'll have a few come in the throne room so you may see and talk with them," Megatron said.

"That'd be great, I'd like to meet them," Rad replied, feeling much happier at the prospect. He was particularly curious about Megatron's Minicon, Leader-One, what that was it like?

To be continued.

_Author's note. How does Rad's meeting with the Decepticon Minicons go and what this surprise that Starscream and Demoilsher are working on? Find out in the next chapter, till then._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Rad finally gets to meet the Minicons, find out how that goes in this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad was starting to get bored sitting on Megatron's lap, it was alright for the large Decepticon, he had something to read. It looked like one of those reports he had sometimes seen Optimus reading so he assumed it must be something similar. The thought made him smile briefly, it was odd to think of Megatron doing anything other than fighting.

But of course this didn't keep him amused for long and he started fidgeting.

Megatron looked away from his reading and looked down at Rad.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked and reached down and stroked his pet's back.

"I'm bored," Rad sighed as Megatron stroked his back.

"Can't I go exploring or something while you read?"

Megatron frowned.

"No, I don't trust you to wonder the base alone and I don't want you get stepped on or hurt again." Megatron said but he started to think. He then grinned and comm linked his and his men's mini-cons to come to the throne room

"Well, what could I do instead?" Rad asked Megatron's answer not really surprising but it never hurt to ask.

Before Megtron could answer the Minicons came into the room. Megatron smirked and looked down at Rad.

"You can interact with the mini-cons."

"Cool," Rad said eagerly, causing Megatron to chuckle.

Rad was lifted up and then set on the ground so that he could greet the Minicons. Rad immediately rushed over to them, smiling in friendly fashion. There was only a small group, neither the Decepticons nor Autobots had been on Earth long enough to collect many.

"Hi, I'm Rad," Rad said as he stopped in front of them. They beeped back but Rad understood them and soon he knew their names.

Megatron sat back and watched as his pet introduced himself to the mini-cons and then mini-cons introducing themselves. Megatron was a bit surprised the boy actually understood the mini-con's language.

"Bet your glad to be awake after all this time," Rad said with a grin, he now knew which Minicon was which.

Leader-One was of course Megatron's Minicon and the leader of the Minicon group. Blackout was Demolisher's and seemed to have a much more cheerful personality than his partner. Then there was Barricade who belonged to Cyclonus which Rad didn't envy in the slightest. Swindle was the last Minicon to have a partner and that was Starscream but he seemed very quiet and preferred to listen.

The other two were called Wipe-out and Screwdriver, they were the most recent editions to the Decepticon band. It was Wipe-out who answered Rad's question.

"We cannot believe we have remained dormant for so long but now we are all waking up,"

"Is it true that you and your human friends were responsible for awaking us," Leader-One then asked and the Minicons all looked very interested at that.

"Yeah, me and Carlos found Highwire buried in the mountain and that brought the Autobots and Decepticons to Earth," Rad said with a nod.

"Highwire's my partner and Grindor is Carlos's and Surehock is Alexis's, do you know them?"

Megatron listened to all this, grinning as he found which mini-con belonged to who and all other information what sound quiet interesting.

Rad suddenly became aware of the fact Megatron was listening hard to his conversation so he decided to steer it to topics Megatron wouldn't be so interested in. It really annoyed him that Megatron as eavesdropping.

"So, do you guys like Earth?" he asked casually.

"It is very different from Cybertron," Barricade observed as Swindle said.

"We have not spent much time awake down there but I think I like its skies."

Megatron raised a brow at what they were now starting to talk about. Once he realized what they were talking about Megatron snorted and went back to his reading.

Rad couldn't help but smirk that had gotten rid of Megatron. When the Minicons asked him what life was like on Earth, he happily told them, going into detail about the kind of things he and his friends like to do and eat and that sort of thing.

He was confident that Megatron wouldn't be interested in anything like that so he carried on with the Minicons listening, occasionally asking a question.

Megatron wasn't listening to them no more and was deep into his reading.

Rad happily continued talking to the Minicons, they were no different than the ones back on Earth and this cheered him up a lot. He felt sorry that Megatron liked to lock them up most of the time but didn't mention it. Megatron may not have been listening now but knowing Rad's luck, he'd pick up any complaint, so Rad stuck to neutral topics.

Megatron soon started to get bored of reading and stopped to listen to Rad and the mini-con's again but that was getting boring too until Megatron got an idea.

Megatron raised his hand and formed an energy ball and then shrunk it down to a good size. He then leaned down and put the small ball size energy ball on the floor and then nudged it to Rad.

Rad felt something bump against him and looked down. TO his surprise he saw an energy ball at his feet and he picked it up, glancing over at Megatron. The purple Mech smirked and Rad realised what he was wanting.

Turning back to the Minicons, he said.

"Do you want to see what kick me up looks like?"

When they all nodded, he grinned b=and started kicking the ball up in the air. They all gasped as he did this, careful not to let it fall to the ground as he did so.

Megatron smirked and leaned back and watched Rad for a while.

Suddenly the mini-cons started asking to join in and soon they too were playing this game with Rad. Passing to one another, making sure to keep it off the ground.

Rad laughed out loud with joy as he passed the ball to Blackout who pasted it to Swindle and so on. It was much better having friends to play with, it was no fun on your own.

He forgot that he was a prisoner and a source of entertainment and just played with the Minicons happily.

Megatron chuckled as he watched the little group have their fun. He then got an idea and commed him men to come to the throne room but to keep quiet when them come in.

Rad carried on happily for a good half hour but it wasn't until a Minicon kicked the ball too hard and it flew out of the circle, that Rad noticed they had an audience.

As he ran for the ball, he realised that Megatron must have called them in to watch but didn't say anything, just grabbed the ball.

"I didn't know the Minicons could do that," Cyclonus stated as Rad ran back to the group of Minicons.

Megatron chuckled and looked at Cyclonus.

"Neither did I but it seems my pet has been able to convince them to show this part of themselves." Megatron said as he watched Rad start do some tricks with the ball and then restarted their game.

Even though Rad was mostly focused on the game, he couldn't' help but listen out for anything the Decepticons said, he didn't want to miss something important.

"DO you think the Autobot Minicons do this sort of thing," he heard Starscream say conversationally and he strained to hear what the reply would be.

Megatron started to think and then looked at Starscream.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure what all the Autobot's allow their Mini-cons do." Megatron said.

"Whatever they want," Rad couldn't help but say as he heard Megatron speak.

The Minicons all looked at him curiously as did the Decepticons.

Megatron cocked his head to the side.

"What did you say?" Megatron questioned.

"I mean, um, Optimus doesn't really mind what the Minicons with them do," Rad said uneasily, not wanting to make his new friends feel bad about not having freedom like their Autobot counterparts. "They just...do stuff with the Autobots and us."

Megatron snorted.

"Sound's foolish to me." Megatron said.

Rad shrugged.

"That's just how they do things, they don't think it's foolish,"

Megatron didn't say anything and just sat back and watched as Rad and then Mini-cons got into another game.

Rad sighed with relief as Megatron didn't press the issue so he could go back to playing with the Minicons. The last time he had gotten into a 'debate' about the Autobots, he had ended up severely spanked and he didn't want a repeat of that.

Megatron watched the group have their fun until after awhile they started to get tired and stopped.

Rad flopped down, panting with his recent exertions but happy. The Minicons also looked a little tired but not quite as much as him.

"You guys are really good," Rad said in admiration, causing the Minicons to grin. "Carlos and Alexis will be really impressed when I tell them,"

The mini-cons beeped and whirled at Rad happily.

"I hope you can meet them sometime," Rad continued. "I know they'd love to meet you."

The mini-cons beeped at this and then took the energy ball and started playing again while Rad sat there and watched them.

Rad sighed and watched them with a smile. He was glad they were enjoying themselves so much, at least they had something new to amuse themselves with when they got bad. He felt bad that they were locked up a lot but there wasn't much he could do about it unfortunately. So he just settled back and watched his damaged arm cradled in his lap.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, Megatron's 'surprise' is revealed but what is it. Find out in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note. Things take a turn for the worse for poor Rad when we find out what Megatron's' surprise' is._

_There's a Lion King moment in this, see if you can spot it. Hint, Rad says one of SImba's lines to Megatron (Scar)._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad ended up falling into a little dose, that game had tired him out and he was still healing. He didn't notice Starscream leaving or Cyclonus egging on the Minicons game or Demolisher taking a data pad out and consulting it.

He was vaguely aware of Megatron stroking him, though.

Megatron had dismissed the mini-cons but allowed them to take the energy ball with them. He had no further use for it. He looked up at Demolisher.

"How's the project coming?" Megatron asked as he stroked his pet.

"Very well sir, it should be ready soon," Demolisher answered, making the sleepy Rad wonder at what this project was.

He was pleased that Megatron had let the Minicons keep the ball, now they could have fun whenever they wanted to. At least he'd achieved something here, even if he felt a bit useless at times.

Megatron grinned.

'Very good, how much longer until it's finished?" Megatron asked.

"Barring any thing happening, an Earth hour tops," Demolisher replied and this made Rad grin slightly, he probably was referring to Cyclonus blowing it up or something like that.

Megatron nodded at this and then went back to petting his pet in his lap.

About half an hour later, Rad was rested enough to come out of his nap to sit up and look around. Except for Megatron, none of the Minicons or other Decepticons were in the room.

"Where is everybody?" he asked looking up at Megatron who was stroking his head as he read something.

Megatron looked down from what he was reading.

"Either working or keeping themselves busy," Megatron said.

"Doing what?" Rad persisted. "I heard Demolisher say something about a project, what kind of project is it?"

Megatron smirked and lifted Rad up to his face.

"It's a surprise for you but I'm not telling until it's ready," Megatron chuckled.

"Oh," Rad said thoughtfully before saying, slightly wary. "Will I like this surprise?"

"Maybe," Megatron said with a sneer on his face.

Rad gave a metal gulp, he didn't like the look of that sneer. Megatron it seemed, was being weird again, like that time he took Rad to get washed and started saying how nice Rad looked. Rad shuddered, he wished the tyrant wouldn't do that, it really creped him out.

"So, um, will I find out soon?" Rad said with a slight cough.

Before Megatron could answer his comm. link came on.

"Yes," Megatron answered.

"It's ready sir," Demolisher's voice spoke through the link.

Megatron grinned and started heading in Demolishers direction.

"Excellent, I'll be there shortly."

Rad couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he was carried along, he didn't know what Megatron was planning but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it. Despite what Megatron might think.

Eventually, they came to a room which looked like a workshop and Megatron stepped in with Rad in his hand. Immediately, Rad saw Starscream and Demolisher standing beside a table with an odd looking machine on it.

"Is that is?" Rad couldn't help but ask as Megatron stopped in front of the table.

"No, it's inside," Megatron said and put Rad down on the table and then reached out and pushed a couple buttons. The machine beeped and then clicked and then started to open up.

Rad backed away a little, he didn't like the look of it, and it all seemed very ominous.

"What's it for?" he asked nervously as he felt Megatron's hand at his back.

"You'll see," Megatron said in a sickly sweet voice and nudged Rad inside.

He pushed a button and it closed with Rad inside.

Rad's heart was now beating hard in his chest, he defiantly didn't like this.

"Let me out," he yelled, thumping the wall with his free arm.

But there was no reply, instead there was as sound of whirring as the machine was powered up. Suddenly a beam fell on Rad and seemed to scan him before a shower of sparks fell on.

"Ahhhh," he yelled as everything started flashing around him and his body became heavy.

HE wanted it to stop but it continued the weird feeling that he was being squeezed and then stretched. His last conscious thought as he collapsed was that he didn't like surprises that Megatron gave him.

Megatron, Demolisher, and Starscream stood around the table waiting for the process to end. After a few minutes the machine beeped and then started opening up.

A slow puff of smoke came out when it opened. Megatron looked into the machine and could see Rad pasted out on the floor of the machine transformed. Megatron smirked and reached in and gently scooped the small form up and brought it out into the open. He purred at the boy's new body.

"Lovely," He purred softly.

Rad came to with a groan, he ached all over.

"Hmm, what happened?" he muttered as he opened his eyes to find Megatron smirking down at him.

Megatron couldn't help but to smile as he looked Rad's new body over. He reached down and held Rad's small chin with a finger.

"How do you like your surprise?"

Rad frowned at Megatron and looked down as he saw the Decepticon leader's eyes rake his body.

"GAH," he yelped in horror as he saw his body....was not his body.

"What...what have you done," he cried as he saw that his while body was now metal and armour covered.

His hands were white, while his arms an torso were the lightest sky blue with white stripes. His lower body and legs were a much darker blue and he had red feet with a purple band on his ankles were the two colours disappeared. His hands flew to his face and he clutched at the metal surface.

This was not happening.

Megatron chuckled and picked Rad up and brought him to optic level.

"We gave you a gift. A longer and stronger life. You don't eat and sleep like a human and you don't need all the needs a human does. You're a transformer now," Megatron said and then started rubbing Rad's chest.

"And a very lovely one at that," Megatron purred.

"But I don't want to be a transformer," Rad said angrily, Megatron was doing that creepy thing again.

"Change me back, I 'like' being human, you had no right to do this," Rad voice was becoming high as emotion threatened to overwhelm him.

Megatron brought Rad close to his chest and held him there.

"Shhh, you've only been in your new body for a few minutes. You haven't even given it a try yet," Megatron said.

Rad trembled against Megatron's chest, trembled with anger, fear and other emotions. He didn't know which one to focus on, he was so confused and scared. Why had Megatron done this, what purpose did it serve?

"I, I don't understand," he chocked, trying not to get upset. "Why'd you do this?"

He wanted to focus on something that wasn't this situation and asking his question acted like a distraction. The one positive thing he could think of right now, was that his arm no longer hurt or itched.

Megatron hushed Rad again.

"I'll tell you later when you're not so upset," Megatron said.

Rad wanted to protest but Megatron started rubbing his back and Rad found he couldn't speak. Instead he buried his face against Megatron's chest and tried to calm himself. He may have been put into a stronger body but he still felt pretty helpless.

While Rad was distracted Megatron looked up at Demolisher and Starscream.

"Good work you two," Megatron said and turned and left.

Rad miserably clung to Megatron's chest as he was carried out of the room, he didn't even bother to look to see where they were going. What was he going to do, he couldn't stay in this body forever. What about his parents, school, his friends, in short his life?

Thinking about his friends made him groan, what on earth were they going to say when they saw him like this? And what about the Autobots, they'd probably be furious when they found out. So they'd end up trying to beat up the Decepticons and getting hurt in the process. And it would be all his fault.

Megatron took Rad to the one place where Megatron doesn't allow no other Mech in.

His quarters.

Megatron walked in and went to the bed and sat down, still holding Rad close.

Sensing that Megatron had stopped, Rad brought his face away from the larger Mech's chest and glanced around. They were in a decent sized room which lots of shelves contianing weapons and data pads. There was also a large storage container in one coner, next to a window with a rather nice view of the stars.

"Where are we"? Rad asked, his eyes suddenly straying to where Megatron was sitting, was that a berth?

"In my private chambers," Megatron said.

Rad snapped his head back to stare up at Megatron with wide optics.

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked in confusion.

Megatron grinned and laid back. He pillowed his head with his arm and put Rad on his chest and kept him pinned there with his free hand.

"To show you something," Megatron purred.

"W, what's that?" Rad said, utterly terrified, what the hell was Megatron planning to do?

Megatron lifted Rad and brought him closer to his face and snered.

"This."

And pressed his lips against Rad's face.

Rad while body tensed with shock and horror, was Megatron.....kissing him? No, no, no, that wasn't right, that wasn't right at all. He might be robotic now, but he was still human sized and Megatron's lips were nearly smothering his face. He started tryingt to push away, turning his head to cry.

"Get off, stop that you pervert, get off,"

Megatron pulled away chuckling.

"Why, I thought you humans liked it?" Megatron said and nuzzled Rad.

Not from old people," Rad snapped, totally disgusted by what Megatron had just done. "And why the hell did you do that?"

Megatron snorted at the insult but let it go because even he wouldn't deny being the age he was. He then sat up and then leaned back and propped himself up on the wall his berth was up against. He put Rad against his chest again and stroked his cheek with his finger tips.

"I've become quite fond of you. You're brave, intelligent, skilled, perfect on the optics and many more things," Megatron said.

"All that I need in a mate," Megatron said with grin.

Rad stared at him, jaw hanging for a full minute. And then.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed and he leapt to his feet to backtrack as fast as he could.

No, no, no, no, no, Megatron did not just say that to him. I mean, he was always giving him creepy looks but this was too much for the boy's sanity. He did not have a giant evil robot hitting on him.

Megatron narrowed his optics and grabbed Rad by his scruff bar before he could get too far.

"Where do you think you're going?" Megatron asked.

As far away from you as I can," Rad yelped, struggling as he was held, what the hell were those things on the back of his neck?

"Let me go," he yelled as he was dragged back.

"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your soon to be mate," Megatron chuckled.

"To hell with that," Rad snarled, now trying to claw his way free. "What makes you think even in your wildest dreams, I'd want to be your mate or whatever the hell you call it?"

Megatron smirks and lifts Rad up and whispered.

"Because you either become my mate or I detonate a special bomb that will send out a shockwave that will offline those Autobot friends of yours, permanently."

Rad looked in horror as a cold leaden weight settled in his stomach or tank.

"You're, you're bluffing," he said. "If you could wipe them out, you'd have already done so."

Megatron smirked.

"True but we had just invented it and it's in the shape of something that your friends wouldn't suspect a thing," Megatron chuckled.

"Like what?" Rad scoffed angrily, trying to ignore the sick feeling inside of him.

"I'm not going to tell," Megatron laughed.

"Slagger," Rad hissed through gritted teeth. What a complete and utter a-hole.

Megatron frowned and gave Rad a sharp tap on his head.

"None of that."

"Don't touch me," Rad snarled, batting at Megatron's finger.

"And I'll say what I like," he added mulishly.

Megatron snarled but then stopped and then grinned.

"Oh yes you'll make a perfect mate," Megatron chuckled and then pecked Rad on the head.

"I'm not being your dumb mate," Rad said, disgustedly rubbing at his head where Megatron had kissed. Ewww, there was one experience he could do without.

"To bad. You can either be my mate or your friends die," Megatron threatened.

Rad spun away as his emotions threatened to spill over and hid his face. Megatron was going to take everything from him.

"I hate you," he whispered softly.

"I can live with that," Megatron said and then laid down and put Rad back on his chest and held him there.

Rad started to cry with gasping sobs. Megatron didn't even care, he just wanted a pet, a pretty trophy for a mate. He couldn't even summon the will to squirm under Megatron's grasp, it felt like the free will was being sucked out of him.

Megatron reached up and stroked Rad's back and purred at him to calm his soon to be mate.

Rad felt Megatron's vibrating purrs as he lay on his chest but he was too upset to really pay attention. He cried as he tried to imagine his life from now on, forced to sleep with the horrible old robot, made to eat with him and then perform for him. Would he ever be allowed off this base, or would he be kept in a cage all day while Megatorn went and fought Optimus.

And what about his friends, how could he tell Alexis and Carlos that Megatron was trying to force him to become his mate.

"Hey, man don't let him get the best of you now," Carlos's voice whispered in his head.

"Yeah, you'll find ways out of this Rad, you always do," came Alexis's soft voice.

Rad buried his face in his hands. He hoped they were right.

_Author's note. Just to make it clear once again, nothing more than kissing and maybe a bit of non sexual touching is going to happen in this story. What is going to happen to Rad, can he escape Megatron's clutches? Find out in the next chapter, till then._


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note. A super duper long chapter for you all, hope you like it._

_Here's that Lion King quote, let's see if anyone got it._

_Rad- Will I like this surprise?_

_Megatron- Rad, it's to die for._

_Rad- Um...okay, I'm worried now._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron was sitting in his throne room with his mate sitting in his lap. He kept Rad pressed up against his abdomen and stroked his cheeks as they sat there.

Rad just lay there limply, not doing anything but leak tears. He hadn't been able to stop crying though he wasn't sobbing any more. After a while, Megatron had grown tired to being in his quarters, so he had lifted the robotic boy up and carried him to the Throne room. He had of course sat down and arranged Rad on his lap so that he couldn't try to run and they had remained like that ever since.

After their long wait of sitting, Megatron started to get the feeling of having an empty tank. He pushed a button on the side of his throne and then suddenly a floating tray came in with an Energon cube.

It floated over to him and Megatron took the cube and sent the tray away. He then opened a corner and took a sip and then looked down at Rad and brought it down to his level.

"Now your turn," Megatron said, offering Rad a sip.

"I'm not hungry," Rad mumbled, pushing it away and it was true, he didn't feel hungry. He felt sick.

Megatron sighed and moved Rad around some so now he was just sitting in his lap.

"I'm not going to force but at least take a sip," Megatron said stiffly to Rad.

He offered him the cube again. But since the cube was so large compared to Rad, Megatron was going to have to hold it for him if he chose to try.

Rad miserably glanced at it, and pondered whether he could refuse again. But deep down, he knew Megatorn wouldn't allow that so with a heavy sigh, he leaned forward and sucked a little from the opening Megatron had made. But he drew away almost instantly, his tanks rebelling at the thought of more, he was just too stressed to eat right now.

He swirled the pink liquid around in his mouth for a moment, trying to get past the nausea and swallow it. It didn't taste all that bad, sort of savoury but he couldn't focus too much on it. Finally, with a big effort, he swallowed then leant back dully again.

Megatron laid his hand over Rad and stroked his chest and belly as he laid back.

"There now, that should keep your tank happy for a little while. Though it may make your tank feel funny at first but you'll get use to it. That's just a sign it's getting filled," Megatron said and started drinking again.

Rad screwed his face up as Megatron said this, he wasn't kidding, his tanks seemed to be churning as the Energon hit them. If this how the Minicons felt when they ate or was it just him? He clutched his abdomen, waiting for the feeling to go away, idly watching as Megatron took great gulps from his cube.

Megatron finished and crushed the useless container and put it on the floor. He looked at Rad and frowned when he saw the look on his mates face. He gently picked him up.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked.

Rad looked at him.

"You honestly don't know?" he said, a touch of anger in his voice.

Megatron cocked his head to the side and looked Rad over until he saw where his hands were. Megatron frowned and put Rad back down in his lap but made him lay down on his back. Megatron then started to gently prod and stroke Rad's middle section.

Ow, what are you doing?" Rad growled with exasperation.

"I'm trying to find the problem and fix it, so stay still." Megatron said.

Rad groaned, he should have known Megatron would be too dense to realise what he was upset about. He really was the most arrogant, selfish individual Rad had ever met.

But back to the issue at hand, Rad pushed Megatron's fingers away and said.

"My stomach...tank feels weird but that's not why I'm unhappy."

Megatron cocked his head to the side and then smirked. He reached down and turned Rad over onto his front and started running the tip of his fingers very lightly up and down his back.

Rad grumbled, Megatron still wasn't getting it. How could he not understand that Rad was depressed, unhappy and above all, scared. Scared of what it meant to be Megatron's mate and what that entailed. It was a subject he was desperately trying not to think about, but it was hard.

Deciding that Megatron needed a really big hint, he said.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm trying to help you feel better," Megatron said.

Rad groaned, was this guy for real?

"No, why are you forcing me to be your mate?"

"That's what's making me unhappy," he added softly.

Megatron leaned back still smirking.

"Because I need a mate by my side and you fit all the categories' I wanted in a mate. I can make you happy in more ways than one if you'll accept and let m," Megatron said.

Rad snorted with derision.

"How can you make me happy, all you've done is made me more miserable than I've ever been in my life?"

"And why can't you find somebody who's _willing?"_ Rad added, giving Megatron a glare.

Megatron sits Rad up and gently forces his head up.

"The reason I don't find someone else is because I don't want to. I have you. You're perfect."

Megatron lifts Rad to his chest and lays him there.

"I can make you happy by letting you see your friends again, I plan on taking you with me when the next Minicon's found."

Rad blinked at this, that wasn't what he had been expecting. He was still angry that Megatron was steadfastly refusing to see things from his point of view, how the prospect of being forced was horrible. But if he could only see his friends.

"You'll let me see them," he said slowly and Megatron nodded.

"But how? You won't let me near Optimus and he won't let my friends near you."

"Oh I have my ways," Megatron chuckled.

"What ways?" Rad asked suspicously, he didn't trust the Decepticon one little bit.

"You'll see but no worries. No harm will come to you or your Autobot friends," Megatron said.

Suddenly the Minicon alarm goes off. Megatron smirked and looks down at Rad,

"Perfect timing. Let's go," Megatron says and scoops Rad up.

Rad clung to Megatron's hand as he was rapidly carried through the corridors. As they went, the three other Decepticons appeared and fell into step behind them, and so did a few of the Minicons who gasped at the sight of Rad. He gave them a weak smile as they disappeared behind Megatron as Starscream said.

"What's the plan sir?"

"We smash 'em," Cyclonus declared with a mad cackle before Megatron could answer.

"You will not do nothing until I give the order." Megatron snarled as they reached the warp gate.

Rad stared at this but didn't have chance to dwell as Megatron stepped into the Warp Gate, followed by all of his men and their Minicons. Even though he had travelled by the Warp Gate before, he couldn't help but grip Megatron's hand as it was activated. There was a flash and they were away.

Rad blinked as they reappeared on top of what seemed to be a mountain that overlooked a steamy jungle. It felt weird to be back on Earth in this new body, which was reacting differently. He was being given information about the temperature and other strange things that he didn't quite understand.

Before he could try to sort it all out, Megatorn spoke.

"Alright Starscream Cyclonus go up and fly around and report what you find. Demolisher with me, move out," Megatron ordered.

Starscream and Cyclonus jumped into the air and flew off. Demolisher followed Megatron into the jungle.

The steam of the jungle hit Rad and felt very strange on his armour. It started to condense and soon he had little channels of water running down his body. He squited into the gloom created by the loaming trees, trying to see if he could spot the Autobots. He wodnered if Optimus really woudl've let his freinds come on this mission.

And though he really wanted to see them, he didn't know how he was going to explain the reason for this body. They would probably accept the Minicon like body but how were they going to react to Megatron's intentions towards him?

"Sir, what are we going to do when we find the Autobots?" Demolisher asked as he and his leader crashed their way through the thick undergrowth.

Megatron chuckled and looked down at Rad.

"Well for starters I'm going to show them what we did to their friend. After that we'll just go with it," Megatron said.

Rad glared up at him, he might have known that Megatron would turn this into an opportunity to gloat.

But suddenly there came the sound of movement up ahead, causing Megatron and Demolisher to pause, listening. As Rad strained to hear as well, he was amazed that he could make out voices.

"Come on kids, let's go kick some Decepticons aft,"

It was Hotshot and he had Rad's friends with him.

Megatron chuckled at this.

'Well, well, well, it seems they're coming to us," Megatron chuckled.

Rad couldn't let his friends walk right into Megatron and Demolisher with no warning what's so ever. Taking a breath, he yelled.

"Hotshot, look out,"

Megatron growled down at Rad and covered his mouth with his finger.

"Why you," Megatron hissed.

Rad tried to pull Megatron's finger away but he wasn't strong enough. However, his yell had been heard.

_"Rad!"_

The next moment, Hotshot and came crashing through, with Carlos and Alexis clinging to him tightly. Hotshot skidded to a stop in front of Megatron and Demolisher and snarled.

"Alright, you creep, where is he?"

Alexis meanwhile had spotted Rad and she cried out.

"What are you doing to that poor Minicon, let him go,"

"Yeah," Carlos yelled as Megatron smirked.

"This is no Mini-con," Megatron chuckled.

He looked down and slowly moved his finger away from the small bot's mouth.

"Say hello...Rad," Megatron grinned as he said Rad's name.

Hotshot gaped in utter shock as did Carlos and Alexis. Rad ruefully smiled as he wiped his mouth, it hadn't been nice being gagged like that. Alexis recovered first.

"Rad?"

"Hey guys," he said softly.

"Dude, what happened?" Carlos asked as he stared in awe at Rad. "You've been robotised."

"He did this to me," Rad said with a growl, jerking his head in Megatron's direction. "But believe me, that's not the worst part."

"There's worse?" Carlos yelped as Hotshot recovered and said, with his gun aimed at the two Decepticons.

"What trick are you playing now, Megatron?"

Megatron chuckled.

"You won't shoot, you wouldn't risk hitting your friend," Megatron said and moved Rad a bit in a gesture like way.

He then looked around and frowned.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Megatron asked.

"Right here Megatron," Optimus's voice called out and he and Red Alert came walking out of the thick jungle.

Megatron turned slightly so that he had all three Autobots in his vision and smiled a fanged grin. Optimus was looking very grim.

"What have you done, Megatron?" he asked as he focused on Rad.

Megatron chuckled again as he calmly stroked Rad's head.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious, Optimus,"

Optimus's optics narrowed.

"I can see what you've done," he said coldly. "What I'd like to know is why you have done this?"

Megatron looked down at Rad and saw he was refusing to look at his friends. He then looked at Optimus, grinning.

"You really can't see why can you?" Megatron sneered.

"See what, Megatron?" Optimus said coldly, not liking this at all.

But Megatron didn't get a chance to answer as Rad threw up his hands in frustration and angrily said.

"Of course he can't _see,_ Optimus isn't a pervert like you."

Megatron frowned down at Rad.

"What did I say about back talking me?" Megatron warned, knowing full well he didn't want to be spanked in front of all his friends.

Megatron looked back up at Optimus and grinned.

"Well it seems you don't know well then here's a hint. He's perfect in every way that makes him perfect to stand by my side."

Optimus's optics widened in shock as Red Alert and Hotshot gasped.

"You're going to make him your _mate?" _Optimus said in disbelief as Rad hid his face in his hands.

Megatron sneered.

"Good guess Optimus, and yes,"

He smirked down at Rad before looking up again.

"I am."

There was a moments silence then.

"Ewwww, that's nasty," Carlos declared, making a face as Alexis said.

"You can't do that, we're just kids."

"Do you think I care?" Megatron asked with a brow raised.

He then wrapped his hand around Rad and lifted him to his face.

"You should care," Optimus said grimly as Rad pressed himself as far away from Megatron as he could.

"A mate is not just a pet you own, they are your equal and you should treat them as such."

"And," he added as Megatron smirked and pressed Rad closer, all the while watching Optimus. "You should not froe them to be yours if they don't wish it,"

"I think Rad got it, Optimus," Carlos said grimly. "He'd just a pervert."

Megatron started laughing.

He then squatted down and put Rad on the ground.

"That all is very true but I am giving him privileges. And this is one of them," Megatron said and nudged Rad.

Rad looked up at him in astonishment but when Megatron just smirked he looked over to his friends. And in another second was charging over to them. Hotshot quickly let put them on the ground so they could rush over and hug Rad.

He had to be careful not to hug to hard as he was much stronger now but the hugs they gave him were powerful enough to make up for that.

"Aw amigo, it's awesome to see you again," Carlos said as the three continued holding tightly onto each other.

"We've missed you so much," Alexis added as Rad said.

"I've missed you two."

"I can't believe this is happening," Alexis now hissed angrily, and the boys didn't need to know what she was talking about. "Tell me this is some sort of stupid joke."

"I wish," Rad said darkly.

Megatron stood back up and watched as Rad interact with his friends.

"So Rad, how did this happen?" Carlos asked, the kids still held each other, not wanting to be separated again. "I mean when did all this..."

Carlos gestured with his hands.

"Start happening?"

Rad scowled.

"He's been giving me creepy looks ever since I got there but it wasn't till this morning that I found out what all that was about."

"Well, you can't let him do anything to you," Alexis said firmly. "We won't let him."

Rad smiled, letting them know how much he appreciated it.

"So Rad, where have you been all this time?" Carlos begun but...

"Don't even think about it," Megatron snarled at Rad.

Rad winced at the looked Megatron was giving him and kept quiet. He looked at his friends and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry guys," Rad said.

Optimus glared at Megatron.

"You can't be serious about making Rad your mate, Megatron," he said sternly. "He's just a Youngling and he is clearly not willing."

"He can do want he wants with that boy," Demolisher said as another voice said, "Yeah."

Starscream and Cyclonus had just appeared and they walked to stand beside their leader, it was Cyclonus who had spoken. Starscream gave the Autobots and the kids a tight smile.

Megatron grinned when all his men were now here and accounted for. He looked at Optimus.

'I did give him choice Optimus. Become my mate or...I kill you and your men," Megatron said.

"You slagger," Optimus snarled, unable to keep his cool any longer. Red Alert and Hotshto also looked fired up for a fight.

The kids held each other tightly as all of the transformers started squaring off against each other. Carlos and Alexis, though had expression of shock on their faces.

"He's threatening to kill them all," Alexis whispered in horror. "If you don't do what he says."

"Yes," Rad said, his face full of pain, that knot of stress was reappearing in chest again.

Megatron chuckled.

'What's wrong Prime, can't keep calm no longer?" Megatron taunted.

"Not when you're messing around with a child's life for your own amusment," Optimus growled.

"Yeah, this is a new low even for you," Hotshot said hotly as Red Alert stated.

"We will not allow you to do this,"

"Let me guess," sneered Starscream. "You'll only let the boy become Megatron's mate over your deactivated body."

"Wasn't that the idea"? Cyclonus cackled as he pulled out his gun.

Megatron smirked and then opened fire on Optimus and soon everyone was going after someone.

Starscream and Cyclonus shot up in the air attacking Hotshot and Red Alert while Optimus was fighting Demolisher and Megatron. Everyone was holding their own.

The kids ran for cover and hid so they didn't get hit or stepped on.

Rad cried out as a wild shot hit a tree and debris rained down on them. Quickly grabbing both his friends, he tore off across the clearing, heading for the nearest cover. Once they were there, they crouched low to watch.

"Wow, dude, you're strong," Carlos panted as they watched Optimus and Megatorn grappling.

Rad looked down at his hands, his metal hands.

"Guess I am," he said quietly.

"Guys, I don't think we should stay here," Alexis said, her face covered in sweat like Carlos. "We can't do anything and we don't want Megatron getting hold of Rad again."

"Why don't we try and find the Minicon," Carlos suggested as he glanced at Rad. "They havne't got it have they?

"No they don't," Rad said, standing up. "Come lets go, I'm not staying to let that asshole get his grubby paws on me again."

And so the kids took off, deeper into the jungle, Carlos digging out Laserbeak to track the Minicon signal. Megatron didn't notice that Rad was running off. He was too distracted with his fight with Optimus.

The kids run as fast as they could but it was hard going, the undergrowth was very thick and they kept stumbling on tree roots. Rad was delighted to get away from Megatron and see Laserbeak again but he couldn't help but worry about the Autobots. As Carlos nearly stumbled into a thorny bush, Rad grabbed him and said.

"Wait, this isn't working, you guys get on my back and I'll carry you,"

"Dude, you sure?" Carlos said as he wiped a smear of blood from a scratch.

"I'm sure," said Rad. "I can lift you above these thorns and you guys and look out for the Minicon."

Alexis and Carlos nodded and climbed up. Rad started again, though of course, his process was slower. As he pulled himself over a large fallen log, Alexis said.

"Rad, you know you can't trust any promise Megatron gives."

"Yeah amigo," Carlos said. "I mean, he tells you he'll kill Optimus and the others if you don't become his mate, but that's what he does on a daily basis. And I don't think he's about to stop."

"I know," Rad said quietly. "But it's hard when he says that,"

"Yeah, but they can take care of themselves, I know they'd say not to throw your life away like this," Carlos said, ducking a branch.

Rad shook his head.

"It's not just that, he says their making some sort of bomb that'll take out all the Autobots."

Carlos and Alexis gasped.

"What, how?"

"I don't know," Rad said grimly. "All he'd say was that it would be disguised as something, something they'd least suspect."

Megatron snarled as Optimus gave him a blast that pushed him back. Megatron snarled at Optimus and then charged back at him and they were at it again.

Laserbeak flew over head of the kids and started beeping, signalling that he had found something.

Rad felt his spirits soar, Laserbeak seemed to have found the Minicon. On his back, Alexis and Calros had equally wide grins.

"Way a go, Laserbeak," Carlos cheered as Rad set off at a faster pace.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a small clearing and in front of them was the remains of an ancient stone building, covered in vines and other jungle plants. Laserbeak was hovering over a small dark hole in the buildings side which looked like it might have been a door once.

Getting off Rad, Alexis and Carlos walked at his side as they slowly approached.

"Looks like it's in there," Rad said softly as they paused at the entrance.

"Heh, just like Indiana Jones, man," Carlos said with a laugh.

"Let's do this quickly and then we can all get out of here," Alexis said firmly and with a nod, the three of them entered, one after the other.

Cyclonus cried out when he was hit and started falling out of the sky. He landed and the jungle around his trembled from the force. He groaned as he got up and tried to shake it off.

"Slagging Autoscum," he hissed.

Suddenly Cyclonus's mini-con came up to him and beeped at him. Cyclonus listened and grinned at what he heard.

It was dark, very dark inside the decaying building. Thankfully, Rad new optics helped them all see as they shown with blue light. They were picking their way very carefully as the tunnel was littered with debris. Small bones crunched under their feet as they walked and huge spider webs stuck to their hair or in Rad's case helm. Becuase it was so hot and steamy, the three of them were becoming filthy fast.

"Ugh, dudes I'm seriously going to need a bath after this," Carlos moaned as some dirt rained down on them, sticking to their soaked bodies.

"Too right," Rad grimaced in agreement as Alexis gave him a concerned look.

"Rad, I hope you don't mind me asking but Megatron hasn't....tried anything has he?"

"No," Rad sighed. "I mean, he was gross enough to try and kiss me but apart from that nothing. The closet was when he took me to get washed, he was being creepy but I had my underwear on, thankfully,"

Alexis nodded and didn't press the issue. A minute later, Carlos cried.

"I think I see something."

Cyclonus was trudging through the jungle, following his mini-con when he finally found a small building in the middle of the jungle. His mini-con went to it and pointed. Cyclonus grinned.

'Well, what do we have here?" Cyclonus chuckled as he advanced.

"It's the Minicon panel," Alexis said in delight as they rushed forward towards the glowing, half buried jade shield.

"We rule, man," Carlos said in delight as Alexis carefully pulled it from the ground.

Rad grinned, feeling very pleased not only at what they'd done but being back with his friends. It was the best feeling ever.

"Come one," he said briskly. "We'd best get going,"

They quickly raced back along the dark tunnel, luckily there had only been one so they didn't need to retrace their steps. But as they burst out into the bright sunlight, they stopped with an abrupt halt at the sight of a grinning Cyclnous standing right in front of them.

"Dude, this so not cool," Carlos grinned as Cyclonus cackled.

"Well, well, well, lookiy at what I found. The brats and the sparkling," Cyclonus chuckled.

Rad bristled with indignation, why did he have a feeling that Cyclonus was talking about him.

"Where are the others?" Rad demanded hotly, hoping to stall for time while they thought of a way out of this.

To one side, Carlos casually grabbed hold of Laserbeak as the little spybot nudged his back. Alexis just glared at Cyclonus, holding the panel protectively.

Cyclonus chuckled and grinned wider.

'Oh, they're on their way. I just called them, telling them where the Minicon was," Cyclonus laughed.

"You aren't getting your hands on him," Carlos said fiercely as Alexis and Rad glared.

"Yeah and what's to stop the Autobots getting here first," Alexis added.

Cyclonus smirked.

"Because they're already here," Cyclonus chuckled.

Suddenly Megatron, Demolisher, and Starscream started to come out of the Jungle.

Rad stared in horror, the Decepticons had obviously gotten the better of the Autobots. He was sure they weren't dead but they must be quite a bit behind if the smug look on Megatron's face was to go by. Carlos and Alexis moved closer to his side protectively as Megatron smirked.

Megatron stepped closer until he was standing right over them.

"Well this is a pleasant find," He said while grinning down at them.

He then swooped down and scooped Rad up and wrapped his hand around him.

"Rad," Alexis cried as Rad struggled in Megatron's grip.

"Let go of him," Carlos said fiercely.

Megatron looked down at the brats and then looked at Demolisher.

"Demolisher, get the mini-con."

Demolisher nodded and went after Alexis and Carlos. Megatron looked at Rad and smirked.

"You're not going anywhere so you best stop struggling."

But Rad continued even as he yelled, "Don't let them get that Minicon,"

But they were already on it. As Demolisher reached for Alexis, Carlos suddenly brought Laserbeak out from behind his back and zapped the large Decepticon's hand. Demolisher reeled back with a cry of pain, as Carlos grabbed Alexis hand and they darted back into the building.

Megatron snarled when the brats found a place to hide.

"Get them," Megatron snarled at his men.

"Leave them be, Megatron,"

Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert had arrived. Rad hoped his friends would be alright, he couldn't believe Megatron had hold of him again. Freedom had been so close, why'd Cyclonus have to spoil it? This thought made him struggle even harder in Megatron's tight grip.

Optimus started advancing, the other two Autobots right behind him.

"Let Rad go, Megatron," Optimus said coldly.

Megatron smirked and turned to his enemy.

"Or what Optimus Prime?" Megatron chuckled and started petting Rad.

"Or you'll regret it," Optimus said, his optics burning with anger, he was deadly serious.

"Get the kids," Optimus added quietly to Hotshot and Red Alert who nodded and moved forward to where the three Decepticon solider were.

Starscream and Demolisher faced them off while Cyclonus uselessly tried to get his hand into the doorway to retrieve the Minicon.

Megatron then growled at Optimus and then bent down and put Rad back down. He watched and saw where he went before he attacked.

Rad backed away as Optimus and Megatron lunged at each other. Since Cyclonus was blocking the entrance, he couldn't join his friends and Hotshot and Red Alert were busy fighting. He considered his options, he didn't just want to stand here helplessly.

He suddenly got an idea, was there a chance there was another entrance to the old building. Making sure Megatron wasn't looking, he quickly darted towards the building but run in an arc so that he was at its corner. He then started feeling his way around, trying to find a way in.

If he could only meet up with them, they'd just need to grab hold of an Autobot then they could be Warped out of here and away from Megatron. He set about his mission with grim determination.

Cyclonus was starting to get aggravated at reaching in to grab the brats so he started attaking the building.

Rad gasped as the building shook and he heard his friends cry out in terror. Cyclonus was going to bring the building down on them and they could easily be killed. So he did the only thing he could think of, he punched the crumbling side as hard as he could.

It cracked and started to crumble away, and as he gave it another punch, it disappeared, leaving a gaping hole. Rad forced himself in, with a cry of "guys".

"Rad," he heard Carlos answer and he saw them stumbling around, trying to avoid the large chunks of rock raining down.

Making his choice he rushed in, rock hitting and bouncing off his armour. He seized them and holding them protectively, ran for the hole he'd made. With a cry, he dived out of it as a particularly large chunk almost crushed him. For a moment, the kids could only lie there, as Cyclonus continued to attack the building, their hearts, Sparks pounding in their chests.

"That," Carlos gasped, blood trickling down a cut on his forehead. "Was close."

"You saved us," Alexis whispered, her arm had a nasty gash on it where she'd been shielding the Minicon.

"Thank you," she said and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

Cyclonus kept hitting the building until it finally caved in. He grinned and started digging around until he heard a sound nearby. He looked up and spotted the kids running away into the jungle. Cyclonus got up and chased after them but when they ducked down into the underbrush he could see them.

Cyclonus growled in frustration and raised his gun and opened fire. There was a cry in pain.

"RAD!"

Alexis and Carlos screamed in horror as Rad was hit in the shoulder and was sent flying with a yell of pain. They quickly rushed to his side and bent over him, even as Cyclonus started advancing on them. Angirly, Alexis spun and glared furiously at him, tears in her eyes.

"You shot him in the back, you bastard,"

Meanwhile, both Optimus and Megatron had heard the cry.

"Rad," Optimus said in fear and he shoved away from Megatron who looked worried.

Megatron ran in the direction the scream had come from and once he reached the area he saw Cyclonus standing over the brats and Rad on the ground in pain.

Megatron came closer and saw the damage and looked at Cyclonus and snarled at him in rage.

"You Piece of scrap," Megatron snarled and punched Cyclonus in the head. The blow was hard enough that it knocked him offline. Megatron then turned to Optimus who was now cradling Rad in his hand and checking the damage. Worry stared to overcome Megatron feature's as he watched his mate lay in pain.

"Will he be okay?" Alexis asked worriedly as Optimus knelt there with Rad lying limply in his hand.

"He should be if he gets treated," Optimus said quietly as Rad moaned, he had taken a bad hit. Carlos meanwhile turned to glare at Megatron.

"How could you let this happen, he just shot him in the back."

Megatron frowned deeply, looked away, and stepped back.

"I didn't order him to shot at you."

He looked back at Rad and then walked closer and knelt down and reached into his subspace and pulled out a few tools and started working on Rad's shoulder.

Optimus didn't stop Megatron, Rad needed attention now and Red Alert was still fighting Starscream. He instead offered a smile to Carlos and Alexis who were watching anxiously.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright," he said softly, before turning back to Rad.

Megatron was being as gentle as he could. Removing damaged wires, scorched armour, circitry, and replacing with new ones. Once that was done he then reached into his subspace and pulled out a new shoulder gaurd for Rad. He removed the danadged one and replaced it with the new one.

He them took Rad from Optimus and held him on one had while he pulled out a needle and injected Rad with a Cybertronian pain reliever so his shoulder wouldn't bother him.

Finally finished Megatron just sat there stroking Rad's shoulder, trying to help ease away the pain Rad might be feeling.

Rad groaned, the burning in his shoulder had eased but he still didn't feel good. He wasn't even sure of what had happened, he just remembered a blinding pain then blackness mixed with raised voices. He blinked his optics open as he felt someone stroking him gently.

"What happened? Carlos?...Alexis?....."

"Cyclonus again," Megatron hissed to Rad and then gently laid Rad down.

He held his hand out and let Rad use it as leverage to stand back up but his legs went out from under him. But before he hit the ground Megatron caught him.

Rad clung to Megatron's hand, the shock of being shot was obvisouly too much for him. Carlos and Alexis moved closer as he grimaced.

"You alright, Rad?" Carlos asked as Alexis said. "You had us really worried for a moment."

"I'm fine," Rad said before saying with a painful smile. "Though I may have to file a restraining order against Cyclonus to stop this from happening again."

Optimus chuckled and patted Rad's back.

"I doubt he's follow the rules to something like that." Optimus said.

Megatron reached down and picked Rad up and held him to his chest.

"Megatron.." Optimus begun softly as the Decepticons stroked Rad.

Rad was meanwhile fighting against the blackness that threatened to overwhelm him, his systems were demanding that he give in, but it wanted to stay awake.

Megatron wasn't paying Prime any attention. All his attention was on Rad.

"Shh, go on and recharge Rad," Megatron whispered to Rad.

"Don't wanna," Rad moaned but Megatron was gently rubbing his back and it was starting to take effect. he felt his optics grow heavy as he sunk into the welcoming darkness. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't obey, they were limp by his side. With a final shudder, he fell blissfully into recharge.

Once he was sure Rad was in recharge Megatron moved Rad to the crook of his arm and cradled him to his chest and stood up. He looked down at the girl that had the mini-con but then turned and started walking away.

"Wait," she cried, moving forward slightly. "where are you going with Rad?"

Megatron looked over his shoulder at them.

"Back to the base" and warped away before any of them could protest.

Carlos and Alexis stared at the spot where Megatron had vanished in anguish, but Optimus was looking thoughtful as he gently scooped them into his hands. Megatron hadn't tried to take the Minicon and had carefully mended Rad's shoulder. He was still very concerned about Rad, the boy was too young to be anybody's mate, not to mention the fact he was clearly unwilling.

But it was intersting to see that Megatron really did seem to harbour some sort of affectin of Rad, so much so that he put the boy before the chance to steal a Minicon. He'd have to have a long think about this, as well as discuss it with his men.

"I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do," he said quietly. "Let's go home, Rad'll be alright."

And after relaying this command to his men, he Warped away with the kids in his hands.

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. In the next chapter, Rad wakes up but how's he going to react and what's Megatron going to do with him. Till next time._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note. The aftermath of Rad's injury where Optimus and Megatron have to work together to solve a little problem that's come up. What problem? Read on to find out._

_Once again, half the credit belongs to Mrs Bumblebee who helped me write half of this chapter, thanks alot._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad dreamed he was floating on a cloud. He idly noticed that it was night time which meant the stars twinkled above him against a velvety sky. Below him, Earth glittered with lights, its blue oceans hidden by darkness.

He smiled, it felt completely safe where he was.

When Megatron had first reached the base he went to his quarters and wrapped Rad up into a thick and soft blanket. and he laid him down on the bed.

Rad snuggled himself deeper into the cloud he was on, it felt so soft and warm. A small part of his mind whispered that it was just a dream but he didn't care, he was too comfortable.

Megatron smirked and petted Rad's head but frowned again when he saw his shoulder.

Rad mumbled incoherently, he had a strange ache in his shoulder and it was starting to bother him. He moved his shoulder, trying to get rid of the feeling, but this actually seemed to make it worse.

He groaned he really didn't want to wake up, not when he was so comfortable but the ache was starting to throb.

Megatron heard Rad's moan. He reached down and placed his hand on him and stroked his shoulder, hoping that helped with the pain for now.

Rad gave a small yelp as something touched his now burning shoulder and his eyes flew open. He wished he hadn't woken because now for the pain even worse now and he had to bite back a gasp. He briefly wondered what had woken him but then saw hand on his shoulder and looked up into Megatron's optics.

"Where am I?" he asked, the pain causing him not to think straight.

"Shh, you're safe. We're back at the base," Megatron whispered to Rad.

He sat down next to Rad, never stopped stroking his shoulder.

Rad panted slightly as he watched Megatron's hand gently stroke his shoulder. Waking up like that was not nice and his Spark was racing madly. But slowly he calmed down as the pain receded slightly under Megatron's soothing touch. He managed to sit up a bit and asked.

"Are Alexis and Carlos okay, they weren't hurt, were they?"

Megatron shook his head and cupped Rad's back.

"No, they were not harmed but you were and I had to fix you on sight," Megatron said.

He then reached into his subspace and pulled another needle with pain killer in it.

Rad gasped as the needle went in, but the sting quickly went away and so did most of the ache. He relaxed against Megatorn's hand.

"Thanks," he said before a thought struck him.

"Who got the Minicon?" he asked, last he's seen of it, Alexis had had it. But he could dimly remember her and Carlos being there as Megatron had fixed his shoulder. So there was a chance that Megatron had taken it.

Megatron sighed and gently picked Rad up and put him in his lap.

"Your friends have it. I left it with them. You were more important at the time. I had to get you back to base to fix you more then what I was able to on the battle field," Megatron said as he rubbed Rad's back.

"Oh," Rad said, that was surprising.

He couldn't quite believe that Megatron had been more concerned with getting him fixed up than getting a Minicon. All Megatron seemed to care about was getting one over on Optimus and yet he had let this opportunity pass. Wonders never cessed.

A question suddenly occurred to him, getting shot had made his memory fuzzy on some details.

"Who shot me?" he asked, looking up at Megatron.

Megatron growled and his optic's flashed in rage ff the memory.

"Cyclonus. The fool shot at you and your friends and hit you in the shoulder."

Rad winced at the reminder but couldn't help but feel both angry and exasperated. That manic could have easily grievously injured if not killed his friends. Why did he have to lash out when he got mad?

"Where is he now?" Rad asked, absentmindedly rubbing his shoulder.

Megatron looked down at Rad and smirked.

'Down in the brig, in chains, without his precious guns," Megatron said.

'Well,' Rad thought, as least he can't do any harm down there.

"What about Starscream and Demolisher?" he asked. "They weren't injured, were they?"

"If they were they repair themselves," Megatron said.

Rad's brow wrinkled before saying.

"What about Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert, do you know if they were injured?"

Megatron chuckled and rubbed Rad's nose with the tip of his finger.

'You're just full of questions aren't you?" Megatron chuckled.

Rad wrinkled his nose as Megaton did this, it was an odd sensation. Pulling away slightly, he said.

"They're my friends, I just want to know that their alright."

As he said this, his gaze shifted and he saw that he was in Megatron's quarters. He sincerely hoped Megatorn didn't go weird on him again like last time. Going back to Earth, seeing the Autobots and spending time with his friends had temporarily dimmed the fear and sadness he had felt but he knew it wouldn't take much to resurface it.

Megatron nodded and pulled Rad closer.

"I understand but I wasn't sure about the other two but Optimus only had a few scraps and dents," Megatron said.

Rad felt unease start to grow but he shoved it down. He didn't want to get upset, not after being injured. He figured that Hotshot and Red Alert must be okay, or Optimus would have defiantly made that known to Megatron. Still, it never hurt to be sure.

He gave Megatron a hopeful look as he said.

"Maybe you'd let me speak to them again sometime."

Megatron smiled down at Rad.

"How about I let you now, I bet their worried about you," Megatron said in a soft tone, the first time he spoke like that around Rad.

Rad unease disapeared in an instant and his face split into a wide grin.

"That'd be great, thanks," he said happily, he couldn't believe Megatron had said yes.

Megatron chuckled as Rad jumped up and tried to hug him as best as he could. Once he let go Megatron scooped him u and cradled him in his arm and carried him out of his quarters and took him to the communication's Centre.

Rad grinned all the way and when Megatron put him on the desk top, he rushed over to the communicator and eagerly waited for Megatron to contact his friends. With a chuckle, Megatron did just that and in another moment, Optimus had answered.

"Rad," Optimus said, relief clear in his voice as his optics twinkled. "How are you, we've been worried."

"I'm fine Optimus, just a little sore," Rad replied grinning as Megatron run a finger up his back. "How are the others?"

"All good Rad, Hotshot got a little banged up but Red Alert's patching him up now," Optimus replied, bending down to pick something off the floor.

Rad happily greeted his friends as they were brought into view and assured them that he felt alright. He noticed the jade coloured Minicon standing with them and asked his name.

"This is Aztec," Carlos proudly introduced. "He didn't have a proper name so he asked us to give him one. So we name him Aztec becuase of the temple we found him in."

"Cool," Rad said with a grin as he said to the Minicon. "It really suits you."

The Minicon grinned widely at this and gave a small beep of pride.

Megatron didn't say anything and let Rad talk with his friends. It actually made Megatron feel good seeing his mate so happy.

"Hey dude," Carlos suddnely asked. "Have you tasted Energon yet, what's it like."

"What is it with boys, always thinking about their stomachs," Alexis said, rolling her eyes as Rad laughed.

"Hey, it's a valid question," Carlos said in mock hurt as Alexis's lips twitched with amusement.

"Well," Rad said thoughtfully. "I only had a little bit but it tasted really weird. Sort of both savoury and sweet at the same time."

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure what you could compare it too, it's a bit like an energy drink but more substantial,"

Megatron got up and went to one of the walls that had a slide panel on it with a key board next to it. Megatron typed something in and then the door panel slid open, revealing an Energon cube storage. Megatron took one and then back over to where Rad as and sat down behind him.

Seeing that his friends were staring behind him, Rad turned around and saw that Megatron was holding an Energon cube.

"Have you eaten since you were injured?" Optimus asked gently as Rad turned back to answer him.

"No, I only had some this morning,"

"You should eat, your systems will need the extra energy after the stress you've been through," Optimus advised.

Megatron smirked at this and opened a corner and offered Rad the Energon but like before he was going to have to hold it for him.

Rad pouted slightly at not being able to hold the cube but his tanks gave a sudden rumble. So with a sigh, he lent forward and started sucking from the small opening, letting the nice liquid slip down his throat and into his waiting tanks.

"Is it nice?" Alexis asked as Rad paused and he shot her a grin.

"Very, you should try some," he joked and the three kids laughed.

Megatron chuckled and gave Rad a small tap on the head.

'None of that now, you need to drink more," Megatron said.

"I am drinking," Rad replied mutinously but he pressed his lips back to the cube and started sucking again.

Megatron smiled as Rad drank and tilted the cube some so Rad could get more. After a few more deep swallows Rad pulled away and sighed. Megatron knew Rad was now full and put the cube down and situated Rad some so he was more comfortable and could still talk to his friends.

Optimus smiled behind his mask, Megatron was behaving much better in regards to Rad. He was still concerned about this 'mate' issue but at least Megatron wasn't acting so possessive now. It seemed Rad being injured had brought out a softer side to the Decepticon leader, maybe this could lead to something good.

Rad leaned back on Megatron midsection and started talking to his friends as Megatron gently drew circles into his small but full midsection.

Rad felt like a Sparkling, sitting here while Megatron gently rubbed his abdomen. It was a strange situation to be in but much better than the one he had been in earlier when Megatron had tried to kiss him. He really hoped Megatron would give up on that, he didn't want to fell miserable again.

Instead he focused on a funny story Carlos was currently telling while Optimus and Alexis looked on amused.

Megatron listened as one of Rad's friends talked and then everyone laughed. Megatron smirked at the lovely sound of Rad's laugh. He reached down and gently took Rad's small hand and stroked it with his thumb. Rad looked up at him but Megatron gestured to him to keep talking.

Suddenly that yellow Mech came in an noticed what the other Autobots were doing.

"Hey, guys what you doing?" Hotshot asked as he came over.

"Rad," he said happily as he saw the blue Minicon. "Hey, you okay, I heard you got hit."

"I'm fine Hotshot," Rad said with a smile.

Hotshot smiled but then noticed that Megatron was holding Rad's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked bluntly, a frown appearing on his face.

"What's it look like. I'm letting him talk with his friends," Megatron said.

"Easy, Hotshot," Optimus said gently, placing a hand on the younger Mech's shoulder. He didn't want an argument that would end with Megatron not allowing Rad to speak to his friends again.

Hotshot looked torn, he clearly want to say more but somehow managed to quell his temper. Instead he smiled at Rad, clearly trying to ignore the fact Megatron was holding his hand.

Megatron smirked.

'About time someone put a leash on that loud mouth Autobot,' Megatron said to himself.

"So how are Billy and Fred doing?" Rad asked, he hadn't seen them since he'd been captured.

"Eh, their fine," Carlos said airily. "Though Fred been comfort eating in your absence."

Rad laughed, Fred really loved his food.

"What about Billy?" he said and it was Alexis who answered.

"He'd been gone away for a couple of days with his uncle to that science convention..."

Her voice trailed off and there was suddenly an awkward silence between the kids. A leaden weight seemed to have dropped into Rad's stomach at the mention of the convention. His dad had been planning to go to that.

He wondered if he had or were both his parents had home, sick with worry for him. He gave a small groan, he hated that thought but how was he supposed to explain all this to them?

Megatron felt Rad's body sag and loss of talking at the moment. He reached down and cupped Rad's front and rubbed his thumb up and down Rad's arm.

"Sorry man," Carlos said sorrowfully. "But we couldn't keep pretending you were with us and know they think you've been...well...taken."

Rad face nearly crumpled with misery, that was true in a sense, he had been kidnapped. But he wished he could assure them he wasn't being...abused. At least in any fashion they were undoubtedly picturing.

"Are they bad?" he asked, his voice constricting slightly.

"Yeah," Alexis said softly.

As the kids fell into painful silence once again, unable to help himself any longer, Hotshot burst out.

"How can you do this to him, his parents are worried sick, they think he's been kidnapped by some sort of sexual predator,"

"Which apparently isn't far from the truth," he added hotly before Optimus could stop him.

Rad winced at this, he didn't like to think of it that way.

Megatron expected Rad to start yelling and throw a fit but he surprised everyone  
at what he did. He turned to Megatron and buried his face into Megatron's stomach and started crying on Megatron. Megatron didn't now to comfort or just let Rad cry on him.

Hotshot stood flabbergasted as Rad did this while Carlos and Alexis treid to hug the screen as though they could somehow diffuse through it and comfort their friend.

"Don't cry Rad, it'll be okay," Alexis whispered as Carlos looked grim.

"Yeah, we'll think of something, we always do," the mexican finally said softly.

Optimus heaved a great sigh, he hated seeing Rad like this, and not knowing any way to make him feel better.

"Hotshot has a point," he said quietly to Megatron who looked up as Rad continued to cry. "How were you planning on explaining this to his creators?"

Megatron sighed and looked down and thought hard. He then looked up.

"Say that someone from the department that Rad's interested in becoming came to him and took him to learn more about the job. If his creators want, they can talk to Rad and tell him things he's learned and all."

Optimus looked thoughtful.

"That's...not a bad idea but it still doesn't how Rad vanished into thin air. His creators will at the very least be angry with the ones who took him," he couldn't help but point out.

Megatron thought some more until he got an idea to cover for that.

"Say that they came to him on short notice and told him that if he wanted to they had to leave at the moment because they had to catch a plane to where they were going. While on their trip Rad couldn't call until he reached where he was going. Optimus you may have to stand in to being Rad's mentor or something."

"Alright, that could work," Optimus said with a slight sigh before looking at Rad who wasn't crying as hard any more.

"Rad would that be okay, do you think we could pull that off."

Rad took some deep breaths before letting go of Megatron and wiping his face.

"Yeah, I think it could, they'll probably be pretty mad but I could always say I did ask that someone call them, they can just assume that person never did."

Megatron nodded and looked at Optimus.

"When do you want to try this?"

"As soon as possible to elevate their worry," Optiimus replied immediately.

Rad nodded, he didn't want his parents worrying any longer than they had to. He had to admit that was some quick thinking on Megatron's part. He glanced up at the Decepticon then down again. He couldn't believe he had cried on him but he had just needed to hug someone so bad. Well it was over and done with, thankfully.

Megatron looked down at Rad.

"What is it you're wanting to become when you're fully grown?" Megatron asked

"A biologist with a degree in sports," Rad answered, he had always loved learning about animals from tiny insects to huge mammals.

He looked at both Optimus and Megatron as he asked.

"How are we going to talk to them?"

Megatron chuckled.

"Like you humans but we do it over computer and we can link to connections together so two receivers can hear and talk to the other on the other line."

"Okay, cool," Rad said before turning to Optimus.

"Are you really going to talk to my parents and pretend to be my...um, mentor,"

Optimus nodded.

"Indeed I will."

"Hey, you'll need a name," Alexis pointed out.

Optimus chuckled.

"That is easy, I will call myself Orion Pax,"

Megatron chuckled and leaned back.

'You're using your first name before you became a Prime. Not bad."

All the kids stared at Optimus as he gave a small chuckle.

"That used to be your first name, cool," Carlos declared with a grin.

Rad looked at Megatron.

"You didn't have a different name before you became leader, did you?"

Megatron smirked and shook his head.

"No Megatron's my original name. Now let's get back to the matter at hand."

Optimus nodded.

"Friist we should decide where Rad has gone and ensure that the story checks out, they still might be suspicious at first."

Rad looked at Alexis.

"Alexis you know the best university's any suggestions?" Rad asked.

"What about the Seven Lakes University in North Dakota, that supposed to have a really impressive Biology and sports program," she suggested.

Megatron nodded at this and looked at Optimus.

"Let's get started, everyone else stay quiet for now," Megatron said.

The kids (and Hotshot who stayed quiet after Rad had started crying) all went still and listened as Megatron and Optimus talked. It was actually quite interesting to see these two foes work together like this.

Rad told Optimus's his parent's home phone number and Optimus typed it into the computer. Soon they heard the ringing tone and waited for someone to pick up.

A moment later, a tearful female voice answered.

"Hello, Annie White speaking,"

"Mrs White, this is Orion Pax, I'm an instructor at Seven Lakes University," Optimus said in a very polite tone.

"Yes?" she said with a shaky voice that made Rad's Spark break.

"I was just calling about your son Rad..." Optimus begun but was interrupted.

"Rad, oh God do you know where he is, is he alright, oh please tell me he's safe," Annie White all but sobbed into the phone.

"Yes, Mrs White, he's fine he's with us at the university," Optimus said, allowing a frown to appear in his voice. "Didn't you get the message that he had come with us?"

"Massage? No we didn't and why is he at a university?" Mrs. White asked.

"We offered to give him some on the field training and he accepted so he came to the university to learn more."

Optimus paused and then said.

"I'm deeply sorry, Mrs White, it sounds as though you've been very worried. But he was unable to contact you before we left and obviously wasn't able to while travelling. We arranged for someone to contact you and let you know about the institution but obviously someone missed up," Optimus said, sounding both soothing and annoyed at the imagery messenger.

The heard Mrs. White sniffle over the phone.

"Where's Rad. I want to talk to him," Mrs' White demanded.

"Of course Mrs White," Optimus said. "Let me just get him,"

He nodded to Megatron who indicated to Rad that he could now speak to his mother. Going closer to the screen, Rad said.

"Mom?"

"Rad, Oh my god, Rad is that you?" Mrs. White cried out.

"Yeah mom it's me," Rad said with a bit of a chuckled mixed in.

"We've been so worried," his mom said.

"I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't pass this up," Rad said, regret in his voice and this wasn't faked. "I couldn't call and I've been travelling since then, they were meant to tell you."

"They didn't," she said, now sounding very annoyed. "You tell that Orion Pax that he'd better fire someone, letting us worry like that."

"I will don't worry," Rad said. "And mom, I really am sorry,"

Mrs. White sighed and then sniffled again.

"I'll forgive you Rad I'm just glad you're ok," Mrs. White said.

Suddenly there was a soft noise in the background.

"Honey who are you talking to, did someone find Rad?" Rad's dad's voice was heard in the back ground.

"Yes," his mom cried out. "David, he's on the phone and he's alright,"

There was a sudden sound of running in the back ground and then.

"Let me talk to him, Rad, where have you been, what's going on?" Rad dad's demanded, his voice cracking a bit.

"I got offered some field training at this university," Rad said quickly. "Dad, I'm so sorry I didn't call but there wasn't time and someone was meant to tell you where I had gone."

David White breathed heavily into the phone.

"Don't you ever do that again, Bradley, have you any idea how worried we've been,"

"I know, dad," Rad said sadly into the phone. "I...I was really upset when I found out you didn't know, you know I'd never do that to you."

Megatron was shocked by the name Rad's father called him but stayed quiet.

Rad's dad sighed again.

"So what have you learned up there so far?" Mr. White asked.

"I've learned loads," Rad quickly. "Orion's been showing me and the others how to search and sample different species. And I've made new friends here, we were all playing kick about earlier,"

"Who's Orion?" his dad asked, his tone slightly more easy going.

"Orion Pax, he's my mentor," Rad said, giving Optimus a smile. "He's the sort of leader of the group and he made sure we were all settled after we arrived."

Mr. White chuckled and then quieted down.

"That's good to hear Rad. So what are your friend's names?" Mr. White asked.

"Um, well there's Luke, Cade, Steven, Belinda and Wendy," Rad said quickly, making up names for the Minicons.

He got a strange look from Megatron at the last two names, but it would have seemed odd if there were no girls about. His dad would certainly find it odd as Rad had no problem having girls as friends unlike some of the other boys at school.

"They're really great dad, I think you'd like them all," Rad said as his dad chuckled.

"Don't you miss Carlos and Alexis," his dad then asked, after hearing his mum say something in the background.

"Yeah a lot," Rad said and his friends shoot him grins. "But I'm hoping to call them soon and let them know where I am and all that."

"Good, because they've been worried sick about you too. Oh and you know you're grounded when you get home right?" Mr. White said.

"Dad..." Rad groaned but he was getting off easy and he knew it.

At least they weren't demanding he come home right now, that would be awkward. Plus their version of grounding was nowhere near as bad as Megatron's which involved a cage and no cover.

"Now of that young man," his dad said sternly. "Be thankful we're not holding your allowance or telling you to get your butt home."

"I know dad," Rad sighed. "Thanks,"

Mr. White sighed again and chuckled.

"Alright kiddo it's you're off. Knowing from experience you have other classes so get to them. Talk to later sport," Mr. White said.

"Okay, dad," Rad laughed. "Just let me say goodbye to mom, then I'll go,"

His dad laughed and passed on his mom.

"Be good Rad and don't forget to brush your teeth twice a day," his mom quickly said making him groan and his friends snigger.

"Mom..."

"Alright," she said, a smile in her voice. "I want you to call again as soon as possible and take lots of pictures,"

"I will, bye mom,"

"Oh my baby, bye bye," she said softly and then hung up.

Once the phone hung up Rad's friends burst out laughing. Rad groaned at them and told them to stop. Megatron and Optimus chuckled at the kids as they laughed and teased.

"It's not funny," Rad grumbled as Megatron chuckled and gave his head a pat while Carlos howled with laughter.

"It was too amigo and you know it," Carlos laughed.

Alexis finally started to calm down and got Carlos to stop too. She looked at everyone and then looked at Rad.

"So what now?"

Optimus looked at Megatron as Rad and Carlos frowned.

"That's a good question,"

"Well for now his creators aren't as worried about him and they know he's fine," Megatron said.

He looked down at Rad and traced a finger tip over his chest.

"But we have to think of the future," Optimus pointed out. "Thankfully we didn't say when Rad would return but they will expect to see him at some point.

Rad grimaced, that thought had just occurred to him to. How long could they keep this up?

Megatron sighed and leaned back.

"Well think of something but for now it's getting late and I need to get Rad to recharge. He needs it so he'll recover faster," Megatron said.

Optimus nodded.

"Alright, call me again soon,"

"Soon ya soon buddy," Carlos said as Rad smiled tiredly at them, he was worn out.

"Get plenty of rest," Alexis advised as Hotshot smiled uncertainly.

"Take care of yourself, Rad," he said with a smile.

"I will, thanks for all your help," Rad said.

Megatron reached out and turn the transmission. He looked down at Rad and smiled.

'Ready for bed?" Megatron asked.

Rad couldn't help but yawn as Megatron said this. As he gave a big stretch, he said.

"I guess, yeah,"

Megatron smiled and cradled Rad in his arm and got up and headed back to his quarters. He walked over to his berth and laid down with Rad laying on his chest. He stroked Rad's back.

"Get some rest." Megatron whispered.

Rad was now very sleepy but he still wasn't sure about sleeping with Megatron. However he didn't have the energy to protest so he simply said.

"You won't....you won't do anything, will you? While I'm asleep"?

"I'd never," Megatron whispered at Rad and then gently pushed him down so he could sleep.

Rad bit his lip as he hugged the armour he was lying on. He still wasn't totally comfortable with this but Megatron did sound sincere. And he had done a lot for Rad today, letting him see his friends, patching him up and talking to his parents. So with a sigh, he settled down and slowly eased into sleep.

Megatron smiled and relaxed back on the berth and let recharge take him.

Rad woke several hours later to find himself on a gently heaving surface. He looked up and saw Megatron sleeping peacefully, his breathing deep and even. He felt a slight weight onto and realised Megatron had been carefully holding him there. Rad shifted, he was feeling very refreshed and wanted to get up.

But it didn't look like Megatron was going to wake up any time soon and he didn't fancy waking him. So he cautiously slipped out from under Megatron's hand and started crawling to Megatron's side, before slipping off the giant robots body. He then stood there, wondering what he was going to do next.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, if you did leave a little review. But what's going to happen in the next chapter? You'll have to read it to find out, until then._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note. Rad and Megatron spend some time together, find out how this goes._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad glanced back at Megatron, making sure the larger robot was still asleep. To his relief, he saw that he was and hopefully would remain like that for a while. Rad turned his back on him once again and took another look around the room. Up to this point he'd either been with Megatron or locked up, he barely seen any of the base.

He decided he wanted to have a look about, on his own. He knew it was unlikely he could escape but he still fancied some alone time where he could do what he liked. So with this thought in mind, he carefully climbed off the berth and made his way to the door. To his disappointment, he saw that it was locked but after a quick search, found a vent.

With a grin, he quickly scrambled inside and started crawling along, wondering where he was going to come out.

Megatron continued to snore away in deep sleep, never noticing the small weight on his chest missing.

Rad finally reached the end of the vent, a single rusty grate the only thing stopping him from exiting. In his new body, the grate wouldn't be a problem to remove but he wanted to find out where he was first. It wouldn't do to come out into one of the other Decepticons quarters where they could easily catch him and take him back to Megatron.

But peeing through the grate, he saw that it led out into a corridor, one that was completely deserted. He paused, listening for any sounds that would indicate someone walking along it but there were none. So taking hold of the grate, he ripped it away with a screech of metal and climbed out.

After placing the grate back in its place so that it looked like no one had touched it, he started creeping along the corridor, ready to run if he heard anything.

After a while a small group of Mini-cons came walking down the hall, beeping and chirping to one another. They then caught a small signal of something moving up ahead. They beeped and chirped and started running to find out what it was.

Rad suddenly heard beeping right behind him and spun around to see a group of Minicons behind him. His face relaxed into a grin and he went over to greet them.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?"

The mini-cons cocked their heads at the new transformer but the voice they recognized. They came closer to the new comer and started beeping, chirping, and clicking at him as they inspected his armour, body, and limbs.

Rad laughed as they crowded around him, examining his new form.

"Yeah, it's me guys," he said. "Megatron turned me into one of you guys, what do you think?"

The mini-cons beeped and waved their arms happily and started trying to get Rad to play with them. Making kicking motions in the air.

"You want to have another game of kick-me-up?" Rad asked with a laugh and the Minicons beeped excitedly.

"Well, I'd love to do that with you but I'm afraid I don't have a ball."

The mini-cons looked at one another and then started to run off in the direction of the room they were kept in. One stopped and motioned for Rad to follow and started running again.

Rad run after them and soon came to an open door. The Minicons directed him inside and he found himself in a medium sized room. It looked very well kept with little berths that were set in one corner of the room. The rest of the room was filled with many interesting looking objects both Minicon and Transformer sized.

As Rad stared, one of the Minicons, Blackout, came running over holding an energy ball in his hands and offering it to Rad. With a grin, Rad took it and starting kicking it up, glad that he could still move as easily as he had before being turned into a Minicon. He then passed it to Swindle.

Soon they were all having fun in a game of Kick-me-up.

Rad laughed and chuckled as the mini-cons played with him.

Megatron yawned as he slowly woke up. His hand on his chest felt around for the small body that fell asleep on him last night but when he couldn't find it and looked and saw Rad wasn't there no more. Megatron gasped and sat up and looked around for him but still couldn't find him. Megatron then growled in anger and stood up and left his quarters, in search of the smaller transformer.

Rad laughed from his position on his back as the Minicons all chuckled at him. Apparently he wasn't quite as adept in this new body as he had thought as he had managed to over balance with the ball and fall flat on his back. But it was all in good fun, one of the Minicons cheerfully helped him to his feet and soon they were playing again.

It felt as though nothing could spoil the moment, nothing.

Megtaron growled and snarled as he searched the base but couldn't find Rad. Only one room left. He headed in the direction and then stopped then he heard happy beeping and chirping and...laughter?

Megatron smirked and followed the sound until he came to the Mini-cons' hold and spotted them and Rad playing.

Rad was so busy having fun that he didn't notice Megatron's approach, his back was to the door. It wasn't until the Minicons who were facing the door suddenly froze that he realised he'd been busted.

Turning around he found Megatron glowering down at him.

"Um, hey," Rad said nervously.

Megatron ocked a brow and crossed his arms.

"I thought I told you not to run off," Megatron said in a firm tone.

Rad looked sheepish for a moment but then said stubbornly.

"Actually, I don't believe you did,"

Megatron narrowed his optics.

'Don't get snippy with me young mech," Megatron said and stepped into the room.

"Sorry," Rad said mutinously as Megatron neared him.

Rad took a step back.

"What do you want, anyway?" he asked, keeping out of Megatron's reach.

"I woke to find you gone, what did you expect me to think?" Megatron snorted.

"I don't know," Rad said with a shrug before adding. "I didn't realise I had to ask permission for everything I do."

Megatron squatted down.

"While you're here you have to...for now," Megatron said.

Rad scowled, folded his arms and turned away, not trusting himself to say something that would probably get him in a lot of trouble.

Megatron chuckled and reached out and nudged Rad and then stood up.

"I'll let you play for a little while longer, just don't leave this room," Megatron said and turned to leave.

"What are you going to be doing?" Rad asked, if Megatron had to know what he was up to every second of the day, he was going to return the favour.

Megatron smirked and looked over his shoulder at Rad.

"It's another surprise but don't worry. You'll like this one," Megatron said and was gone.

Rad grimaced, the last 'surprise' hadn't worked out at all, at least in his opinion. But he hoped that this one wouldn't be bad. He gave a small shrug, there was no point in stressing over it, whatever it was, it's face it in due course.

Turning back to the Minicons, he said with a sardonic smile.

"Shall we continue?"

The Minicons nodded and they recommenced their game.

Megatron smirked when he heard Rad and the Mini-con's start playing again. He went to the warp gate and warped back down to earth to gather supplies for his surprise for Rad.

After playing for a good hour or so, Rad had to throw in the towel and take a seat. He briefly wondered what would happen if he disobeyed Megatron and left he room but decided against it. Though if this 'surprise' turned out to be something he most definitely 'didn't' want, he would be so good in the future.

Hours later...

Megatron smiled at his finished work and went to get Rad. After a while Megatron made it to the room and looked in and saw the Mini-cons and Rad enjoying smaller versions of Energon cubes.

Rad looked up as Megatron came in, he was surprise at how long Megatron had been gone. When the Minicons had grown tired, they had showed Rad their computer and they had all watched a couple of movies before Swindle went and got some Energon cubes.

"Hey," he greeted as Megatron came over to where they were sitting.

"Hello," Megatron greeted back.

He reached down and scooped Rad up.

'Ready for you surprise?" Megatron asked and carried Rad out.

"Yes," Rad said with a sigh as he waved a goodbye to the Minicons.

He didn't say anything as Megaron carried him back to his quarters. However once they'd entered and Megatron headed for his berth, Rad's Optics widened as he saw what was set beside it. A Minicon sized berth lay there with a comfy looking red blanket and a even better looking white pillow. Rad gazed in astonishment, he hadn't been expecting this.

"That's really for me?" he asked.

Megatron nodded and chuckled as he placed Rad down on it.

"Yes it is. I hope it's too your liking."

"Yeah, it's great, thanks a lot," Rad said as Megatron set him down. He examined it carefully, finding that the blanket really was as soft as it looked.

Megatron chuckled as he watched Rad laid down and snuggled into the bedding and even started to purr.

Rad loved his new bed, it was so soft and comfortable. He might have a metal body but it was still a pain being forced to sleep on hard surfaces. He would definitely enjoy sleeping in this bed though.

"How'd you know what to get?" he finally asked as he rolled onto his back so that he could see Megatron.

"I remembered how you liked the softness of the towel you slept in the cage so I decided to get you something like it but better," Megatron said.

Rad smiled.

"I'm human, we all love nice soft things."

He paused, fingering the material before saying.

"Thanks, this really is great."

Megatron smirked and reached down and rubbed Rad's back.

"I'm glad to hear that you like your gift." Megatron said.

Rad smiled back at him, it rally was a nice gift. It meant he'd be able to sleep in a proper bed again and that made him more happy than he could have thought possible.

"So um, what's happening today?"

Megatron smiled down at Rad.

"We're relaxing today." Megatron said and went and laid down on his berth.

"Oh," Rad said, wrinkling his nose.

He supposed that after everything that had happened yesterday that was probably a good thing but he still couldn't help but feel he should be doing something. Rad lay back down on his nice new berth, gazing up at the ceiling. He decided that a rest wouldn't be bad but he knew he'd get bored eventually.

Megatron turned his head to look at Rad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rad said quickly but when Megatron raised an optic, Rad said.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to...taking it easy with nothing to do."

Megatron raised a brow and then chuckled and sat up. He reached over and scooped Rad up. He stood up and walked to a door in his quarters. It opened automatically, revealing a private bath. Megatron walks over to a large tub and turns on the hot water faucet, letting the tub fill.

Megatron set Rad on the floor and started removing his armour, while Rad watched.

Rad's optics nearly popped, that wasn't quite what he'd had in mind. However, he was so taken aback that he could only stand there dumbly while Megatron removed his armour.

Megatron had removed almost all of his armour, except for his pelvis plating. He looked down at Rad and smirked. He squatted down and started to artfully remove Rad's armour.

"Wait, I'm not sure about this," Rad stuttered as his armour was removed.

"Shh, relax. I'm not taking off your pelvis plating just the rest. We're only taking a bath," Megatron said.

Once Rad's armour was off Megatron picked Rad up, turned the water off and stepped into the tub and sat down and leaned back. He lowered Rad into the water and let him float there.

At first Rad was tense but the hot water soothed him and soon he was relaxed. After all, if you thought about it, it was no different than a public swimming pool since they were both still 'decent'. He found he didn't float as easily since he wasn't human, so he stuck close to Megatron so that he could relax without having to move.

"This is nice," he said finally, closing his optics as the water gently rocked him.

Megatron smirked down at Rad and the reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed a wash rag. He wet it in the water and then picked Rad up and started to gently rub him with the rag.

Megatron smirked down at Rad and the reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed a wash rag. He wet it in the water and then picked Rad up and started to gently rub him with the rag.

Rad let the larger robot do this though he was determined to say something if Megatron touched him in a place he didn't like. But thankfully Megatron didn't, so he was able to enjoy it. He actually gave a wry smile, he'd have a hard time returning the favour, it would take ages to clean Megatron all by himself.

Once Megatron finished He put Rad on his midsection and started cleaning himself.

Rad watched with a grin as Megatron did this, A question occurred to him and he asked.

"Is it true that Cybertron doesn't have that much water?"

Megatron dipped the rag into the water and bought it out and over Rad and rung some of the water out over Rad.

"Yes, we don't have much so we clean the water he use the instant we get done with it."

Rad smiled.

"So this is one of the perks about Earth, plenty of water for you to use?"

Megatron chuckled.

"Yes but we still clean it after."

"How do you clean it?" Rad asked curiously as he slid down Megatron's midsection and back into the water.

"Probable like how you humans do, we filter it until it's pure," Megatron said.

"Yeah, that's how we do it," Rad mumered as he watched Megatron wash his musculer arms.

"So what do you do with what's left over, the waste I mean?"

"We dispose of it" Megatron said.

Rad nodded and continued relaxing in the still warm water. It was still very surreal, being a Minicon and sharing a bath with Megatron but at least he hadn't said anything more about Rad being his mate. Rad suspected that Megatron hadn't forgotten but he didn't want to dwell on the subject.

Megatron looked down at Rad when he finished washing and then grinned evilly. He snuck his hand under Rad and grabbed one of his feet and dunked him under water but let him go after his head went under water.

Rad spluttered with indignation as he resurfaced to find a grinning Megatron.

"Right, if that's how you want to play,"

Cupping his hands, he threw as much water as he could at Megaron and to his delight some hit him in the face. Rad laughed as the water dripped down Megaron's face. But then he saw the evil grin and started backpedalling through the water.

Megatron let Rad swim away from him but once he reached the tub wall Megatron splashed him, forcing him to go under.

Rad quickly swam deep into the tub, finding to his surprise that breathing wasn't a problem. But putting aside that information for now, he slyly swum towards Megatron, taking a large mouthful of water as he went. The water was still churning so it was easy for him to sneak up and then burst out of the water, sending a jet right at Megatron's face.

"Ha, got you," Rad cried in triumph.

Megatron shook his head off of the water and sneered down at Rad.

"Why you little..."

Megatron put his hand in the water and then formed into a loose fist. He angled the hole his fist was making towards Rad and then squeezed his hand closed, forcing water to spray out in a stream and hit Rad dead on.

"Ahh," Rad cried as he was hit.

Megatron laughed as Rad wiped the water out of his optics. Narrowing them, Rad pulled himself onto Megatron's body before leaping as high as he could with a yell and curled into a ball. He hit the water with a huge splash which got Megatron well and truly soaking.

Rad laughed as he surfaced at the slightly surprised look on Megatron's face.

Megatron then chuckled.

"Not bad but..."

Megatron raised his hand and brought it down on the water hard, making a large wave that swept Rad away.

"I can do better."

Rad went head over heels and he was spun in the swirling water. Finally it stopped and he was able to swim back up, laughing.

"Okay, you win," he gasped, his limbs weak from laughing so much. "I can't top that."

Megatron chuckled and scooped Rad up out of the water and laid him on his chest.

"Glad to see we can come to an agreement."

"hmm," Rad said in agreement as he relaxed against the broad muscular chest.

He felt a strange heat coming from within and it made him frown.

"What's that I can feel?" he asked, tapping the place where the heat was strongest.

Megatron looked down at the place Rad was tapping and smirked.

'That's my Spark. If you press the side of your head there you'll hear it," Megatron said.

Rad did as instructed and pressed the side of his head against Megatron's chest. to his amazement, the warmth increased and he could feel a feint pulsing.

"Wow," he said in awe. "That's really your Spark I can feel."

"Yes, and you have one too." Megatron said and tapped Rad's chest when he sat up.

Rad placed his hand over the area Megatron's indicated, the centre of his chest. His optics widened again in wonder.

"Whoa," he said softly. "It's different to my heart beat that's for sure."

Megatron chuckled.

"It has to be to properly function your body. It has to be strong enough to keep your body heated and your circuitry working."

Rad nodded.

"Our heart does that by making blood flow around our body giving us heat and oxygen."

Rad considered something for a moment and then said.

"Seems we're not as different as one might suppose."

"Yes but humans can't change forms like we can," Megatron pointed out.

"True," Rad said with a shrug. "But there are things we can do that you can't and even with those differences, we still both feel, don't we."

Megatron nodded and reached up and started stroking Rad's back.

Rad idly traced his finger over his armour, thinking about the Autobots and the Decepticons. He wondered briefly if he could ask about how their war started but decided against it. He didn't want to spoil Megatron's mood. Instead he asked.

"What's Cybertron like, is it just a world of metal?"

Megatron sighed.

"It is now, before the war. It was pure beauty. It couldn't be described in words," Megatron said.

"you miss it a lot, huh," Rad said softly.

Megatron looked sadly down at Rad.

"Yes I do. Whoever doesn't didn't have the optics to know great beauty."

Rad nodded.

"I think that about my planet, my home. It changes, the poles are just snow and ice while the equator is mostly dry desert. and yet everyone has a place they love on Earth even the most unlikely of places."

Megatron nodded and leaned back and relaxed more in the hot water.

"i think I like forests the best," Rad said musingly. "They're so peaceful and full of life. They feel much safer than the city."

"I prefer area's that are large enough for me to manoeuvre around in," Megatron said.

Rad chuckled.

"I can certainly understand that, it's just as well Earth has plenty of flat plains for you,"

Megatron chuckled too and patted Rad's head. He then picked Rad up and got out of the tub.

"Alright enough soaking, time to dry off," Megatron said.

Rad clung to Megatron's hands as the large Decepticon walked over to some dryers and switching them on. Hot air blasted them and pretty soon, the water on their bodies was evaporated. Megatron put Rad down and went back to the tub and pressed a button. Rad heard the water being sucked away and knew it was being recycled.

Megatron then started putting his armour back on so Rad went over to his pile and started doing the same.

Megatron got his armour on and looked down at Rad and chuckled when he saw he was haveing great trouble getting the first piece on.

Rad huffed, he hadn't realised how tricky it was to put this armour back on. It just wouldn't click into place, no matter what he did. He looked enviously at Megatron who had already finished putting his back on and who was now grinning at him.

"Do you need help?" Megatron asked, obviously very amused.

Rad sighed.

"Yes,"

Megatron chuckled and leaned down and started to help Rad put his armour back on but slowly showed and told him how to put it back on just in case he wasn't around to help him again.

Rad followed Megatron's instructions and soon he had all his armour back on and firmly in place.

"Thanks," he said gratefully once he was done.

Megatron smiled and scooped Rad up and nuzzled him. He then took them back to the quarters and placed Rad down on his new berth. Rad stretched and lay down, after the bath, he did feel a little tired.

Megatron reached down and stroked Rad's back to help him fall asleep.

Rad smiled softly as sleep crept up on him, as he snuggled into his pillow. He was surprised by how much he had enjoyed himself but it was good.

Slowly Rad fell in recharge and Megatron pulled away and lay down on his own berth. He looked at Rad one last time before relaxing himself and fell asleep.

_Author's note. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note. Things take a turn for the worse for Rad in this chapter. Read on to find out how._

_This chapter was written by both me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron woke up early the next day and looked over at Rad and smirked when he saw him all snuggled up into his new berth, purring as he slept. Megatron lightly chuckled and then sat up to watch him more.

Rad slowly cam awake, warm and comfy. He didn't want to wake up properly, he was far to happy snuggling up in his nice bed. He buried himself down into the warmth so that only the top of his head was now showing.

Megatron chuckled at this and reached down and started lightly petting Rad's head with his finger tips.

Rad mumbled and buried himself even deeper within the covers. When the fingers continued to pet his head, he growled and stuck out an arm to quickly bat them away before tucking them back into the warmth.

Megatron chuckled at this. He was as stubborn as him when he was asleep and didn't want to be bothered. So very carefully and gently Megatron snuck his hand under Rad and lifted him and his blanket off the berth. Megatron got himself comfortable before placing Rad on his chest.

Rad happily napped now that there was no finger petting at his head. But before long, he noticed that the surface he was lying on wasn't quite as soft as it had been a moment ago. In fact it was hard and unyielding. This confused him but he didn't want to wake up to figure it out so he continued snuggling under his blanket. But eventually, he started to stir as his body registered that he wasn't sleeping on his bed any more."Mmmmm," he grumbled as this happened.

Megatron looked down at Rad and grinned when he saw he was starting to wake up.

Finally Rad couldn't hold onto sleep any longer so he sat up and stretched. The blanket fell of his form and onto his lap and he rubbed his optics before blinking around. It was then he suddenly realised where he was."Huh," he said ain confusion before glancing behind him.

Megaton grinned."Morning my mate," Megatron purred.

Rad grimaced at that but decided to ignore it. Glancing down at where he was sitting, he asked."What am I doing here?"

"I moved you here because I was cold and I needed something to warm be up," Megatron said with a soft chuckle.

"Er, right," Rad said, mentally wondering why Megatron didn't get a blanket or something. He was hardly big enough to warm him up."Are you warm enough now?" he asked, hoping this wasn't going to go anywhere.

Megatron grinned."No."

This made Rad frown."So what are you going to do about it, I doubt I can give you any more 'warmth'."

"Oh I think I can think of something," Megatron said and picked Rad up and moved him closer to his face.

"Hey get off," Rad cried irritably, he did not want to start on that again.

Megatron didn't listen and started kissing Rad.

"No no, stop it," Rad demanded trying to shove himself away as his face was kissed. But once again, he wasn't strong enough, so all he could do was turn his face to the side to stop it being smothered. But Megatron just started kissing his neck, then his chest before moving lower to his stomach. Rad felt fear well up inside him but he carried on resisting."Get off me, slagger," he finally yelled and this got Megatron to stop.

Megatron pulled back and glared at Rad.'Where did you hear that word?" Megatron growled."I don't know, Hotshot," Rad said moodily, glaring right back. "Why did you do that, I hate that."Megatron frowned."Because you're my mate and I can," Megatron said and started kissing Rad directly on the face.

Rad's protest's were muffled by the other's lips but he carried on struggling. When Megatron drew away for a second, he yelled."I'm not your damn mate and you have no right to do this to me."

Megatron lowered Rad from his face but he didn't put him down."True but let's fix that." Megatron said and reached down and opened his chest, revealing his spark.

Rad froze at the sight of it, a dark blue swirling mass that shone bright light on his face. He stared at it for a moment before it occurred to him what Megatron was planning. He shook his head wildly, fear welling bubbling up inside him."No...please no, not that," he gasped, his hands griping Megatron's in a vice like grip. Tears started to appear in his optics and trail down his face.

Megatron reached up with his free hand and stroked and petted his pet and back."Shh, it's alright, shh," Megatron purred to Rad as he slowly and carefully reached down and opened Rad's chest, revealing his beautiful spark to him.

Rad started to shake with sobs as he stared down at his light blue Spark, the living ball of energy that had replaced his human heart. He may not know much about the inner workings of Transformers, but it didn't take a genius to work out that Megatron planned on connecting the two Sparks together."Please no, I don't want this," Rad begged, through his sobs. "I'm...I'm too young for this, please it's too much."

Megatron stroked Rad and wiped away his tears."Shh, no you're not. Not in our custom. In fact when I put you in that machine, I not only change your body I changed your age. You may not feel it or act it but your age was changed," Megatron said.

"I don't care," Rad now cried out angrily. "It doesn't change who I am inside, I'm still a human under age teenager.""And it doesn't change anything," he added, growing slightly hysterical. "No matter my age, I still don't want this, so if you do this your essentially...r-raping me."

Megatron frowned and gave Rad a light glare."You are now a thousand years old. In our custom you're a youngling and legal," Megatron said.

"Well, I my culture," Rad said. "It isn't legal if I'm forced into it."

Megatron then smirked."Too bad because you're not staying on Earth no longer," Megatron said and started lowering Rad to is spark, energy like tentacles roe up from Megatron's spark and reached out for Rad.

"No," Rad screamed as they crept closer. "No, get off me you bastard, get off me."He struggled wildly but Megatron was holding onto him to firmly and he couldn't get away. He squeezed his optics shut as he felt heat from the encroaching tentacles, and desperately prayed for something, anything to happen, to stop this. His Spark was fluttering madly, resisting the unwanted Spark below it."I don't want this, I don't want this."Suddenly, his chest plates snapped together with a thud sealing his Spark but within his body. He gasped out in astonishment as this happened.

Megatron snarled at this."Open your chest plating," Megatron ordered.

Rad glared coldly at him."No," he said and folded his arms over his chest.

Megatron snarled and bared his fangs."You best listen to my orders or you will be punished," Megatron said.

"What you going do," Rad sneered. "Rape me?"

"No, this." Megatron siad and his optics started to sparked around Rad's chest. He looked down to investigate but then started crying out in pain as a wave of electricity start surging through his body.

"AH," he screamed as the pain shot through his systems. "What's...that, stop it."

Megaton stopped the serge."Its a little something I put into your blue prints and only I can control it. It's for punishment, nothing else," Megatron explained.

Rad's optics."You designed a punishment into my body?" he said in disbelief and disgust. He turned away, glaring at the opposite wall."And you wonder why I don't want to be with you."

"Yes because I knew you'd disobey me a few times and I can't spanked you no more so I had to level up," Megatron said.

Level up indeed, Rad thought grumpily. Well, he didn't care, Megatron could zap him all he wanted, he was not going to sleep with him. Or mate or just what ever the hell they called it. He was still glaring at the opposite wall, not trusting himself not to start cursing Megatron if he looked at him.

"Now then open your chest plating," Megatron said, energy tentacles slowly reaching out and lightly brushing against Rad's chest.

Rad grumbled and swatted them away before refolding his arms tightly across his chest."They stay shut," he said firmly. "I'm never opening them, not for you, not for anyone."

Megatron growled and his optics glowed and have Rad a warning flinched with pain but he was resolute, he would not give in."No," he said firmly. "It's my body."Megatron snarled and the tentacles from his spark started teasing and wrapping around Rad's body, probing at seams or openings they found on Rad's body.

"Nuh," Rad gasped as he felt himself being enveloped by the tentles. He started struggling, trying to shake them off as they searched for a way to enter his body. If the situation hadn't been so dire, he might have laughed at the tickling sensations the probing tentacles caused but he was too scared and angry for that."I said," he snarled as he continued fighting. "It's my body and if I say I don't want you in there, you don't go in there, fragger."

Megtaron snarled in anger at this and then stopped."Fine you'll get the punishment," Megatron said and then put Rad on the berth and stood went to Rad's berth and picked up everything and took it to his closet and put it on the shelf and closed the door. He then walked over to Rad and picked him up by his scruff bar and put him on the floor and sat down on the berth, looking down at him.

Rad turned his back, scowling. Did Megatron really think that was going to convince him to become his mate? The bed had been nice but he didn't care if he had to sleep on the floor, he wasn't doing 'that' with Megatron. Besides, in his new body it wasn't that bad sleeping on a hard least he wasn't being zapped or groped any more.

Megatron stared down at Rad for a bit before explaining to Rad his punishment."I can see you know your berth has been taken and you will now have to sleep on the floor but that's not all. You will have to get your own Energon, not from the Mini-cons and if you get cold, tough. You may think your body won't get cold but you're wrong. Cybertronian bodies like yours do get cold and must have something or someone to warm them back up or keep them warm while they recharge."

"Fine," Rad said coldly, it wasn't as if he wouldn't have had those problems as a could see what Megatron wanted to happen, he wanted Rad to beg to be made warm and looked after. But the price would be him freely giving up his Spark. And there was no way in hell he was ever doing that."So where do I get Energon from?" he asked dully, still not looking at Megatron though he knew the larger Mech was watching his every move, trying to gauge his response.

"Like everyone else from the Rec room or a service bot," Megatron said."Alright," Rad said with a shrug before asking. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Megatron said and gestured to the door.

Rad immediately stomped off without another word or backward glance. One he was out he started to walk but soon he started to go faster until he was flat out running. Unwanted tears streamed down his face over what had and hadn't happened. Eventually he came crashing to a halt, gripping a corner, biting his lip as the tears continued to heard someone behind him and quickly wiping them away, turned to see Starscream standing behind him."What are you doing here?" the Seeker demanded, no doubt thinking Rad had run away from Megatron. Well, in a sense he had but not in the way Starscream thought unfortunately."Megatron said I could go the the Rec room for some Energon," Rad said, trying to stop his voice shaking. "But I don't know where it is."

Starscream tilted his head at this but shook his head and turned and looked over his shoulder at him.'Follow me, I'll show you," Starscream said.

"Thanks," Rad said quietly but loud enough so that Starscream heard walked in silence until Starscream said."Why aren't you with Megatron?""Because he's a bastard who doesn't understand the words no," Rad growled.

Starscream chuckled at this but kept walking.

"Does he do this a lot?" Rad suddenly asked, as a thought struck him. "Take random...boys and try to...sleep with them?"What if Megatron like to do that a lot and then discard them, he wouldn't put it past the horrible Mech.

Starscream stopped and turned to look at Rad.'No, you're the first he's ever had any interest in."

"Great," Rad muttered. "Just my luck."He looked up at Starscream."Do you know why, I'm nothing special?"

Starscream shrugged his shoulders and started walking again.

Rad sighed, it seemed Megatron's motives were his own. Finally they reached a large room and Starscream led the way in. It only contained Cyclonus and a couple of Minicons, milling around some chairs and tables. Rad spotted what looked like a dispenser and went over to it, he was starting to feel watched him and chuckled.

"Megatron finally let him off the leash?" Cyclonus cackled and looked at Starscream.

Starscream gave a non committal grunt and helped himself to some Energon. Luckily for Rad, there was something for him to stand on so he could reach the dispenser as well. After filling a little cube, he got down and went to sit in a corner of the room to drink it.

Starscream and Cyclonus watched him but then turned away and started talking among themselves.

Rad was relieved when they did, he didn't really feel like talking with anyone at the moment. Not even with the two Minicons in the room. He just sat there, sipping his was walking down the hall, looking around trying to find his mate but wasn't having no luck so he commed Starscream.'Starscream have you seen my mate?""Yes Megatron he's in the Rec room getting some Energon."Megatron nodded at this."Good," Megatron said and then walked to the thrown room.

Rad sighed as he stared into his cube, he had nearly finished his cube. He wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the day, maybe finding a place to sleep would be a good idea.

Starscream glanced over at Rad and then back at Cyclonus."Any idea why Megatron changed him?" Starscream asked.

"I dunno, probably cause he can't do much with a human," Cyclonus said idly. "Can't sleep with one after all."

Rad over heard this and choked on his heard him and looked over but didn't see any problem and turned back to Cyclonus.

Rad glared at them both before turning away, his lip trembling slightly. He didn't want to be reminded of what had nearly happened to him. How could those two sit there discussing it like it was nothing? Did they see nothing wrong with Megatron forcing himself on someone?He scoffed, probably got up and walked out of the Rec room, whimpering and sniffling some.

He felt really miserable, and desperately wished he was back home. His mom and dad didn't try to force him into anything and Optimus and the Autobots certainly didn't either. He suddenly gave a hollow laugh, how had Megatron been expecting him to explain to his parents about this? Ha, he probably hadn't given it a second thought, as long as he got what he wanted, who cared if Rad or anyone else was hurt."Slagger," Rad muttered as he felt his optics sting and he carried on walking aimlessly down the corridor.

Megatron looked up from his date pad when he heard someone walk by, crying and spotted and small form walk by. He knew who it was and just went back to reading.

Rad just walked aimlessly for a while longer until he came to a large view screen. He stopped and went over it to gaze out and gasped at what he , in all it's glory, was the Earth, his home. Masses of white clouds swirled on it's surface across it's vast oceans which glowed a brilliant blue. As he stared at the patches of green and brown that heralded land, he felt tears prick at his optics once again. How he missed his home.

Megatron soon got bored of sitting around and got up and walked out of the thrown room.

Rad just sat there, leaning on the sill gazing at his planet. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to sit there forever, looking at it's beauty. Maybe if he gazed and wished hard and long enough, he could go back there. It wasn't as though Megatron was going to let him.

Megatron walked past the area Rad was in and spotted him out the corner of his optic. He looked at his mate and frowned at his body language, telling he was very upset and sad. Megatron hid behind around the corner and watched Rad as he gazed at his home planet.

Rad sighed unhappily as he gazed at the North American Continent that was his home. He wondered what his friends were up to. He was having trouble remembering what day it was but he thought it might be a school day so they were probably there, leading normal lives. Not being locked up by a mad robot with designs on felt his Spark clench at the thought, he was starting to give serious consideration to trying to escape. Maybe when they were all asleep he could try it? After all, what did he have to lose?

Megatron watched Rad for a bit and then noticed he was starting to act a bit breathed heavily, a habit that he still did even if he didn't have lungs as his face clouded with anger. Why did this have to happen to him, why? What had he done that could possibly deserve this punched the view screen as a wave of nausea suddenly rose up inside him. He started retching, the stress of what he was going through too much. He tried to hold it down but in the end it was too much and he threw up his half digested meal of Energon which splattered horribly against the floor. Even after he had done this, he continued to retch, now on his knees bent double as he clutched at his abdomen.

Megatron gasped at seeing this and came out of hiding and rushed over to Rad. He knelt down next to him and carefully picked him up and pressed him against his chest and stroked his back."Sh, sh, sh, it's alright, calm down shh," Megatron whispered to Rad.

Rad kept on retching for a little bit but finally he was soothed enough to gasp out."No, it's not okay, I hate this, I hate being here."

Megatron frowned at this but didn't put Rad down. He continued to stroke him and then stood up and walked off.

"Where are you taking me?" Rad asked sniffily, his tank now very sore along with his throat.

"To someone that may help you feel better," Megatron said."Who?" Rad scoffed in disbelief, he doubted anyone Megatron came up with could make him feel better.

Megatron didn't answer, just walked into the contact room and pressed a few buttons until a familiar face popped up on the screen.

Rad had been staring moodily at the floor until a familiar voice said, "Rad?" and he looked up with a gasp.

"Optimus!"Optimus chuckled and nodded at Rad."Hello Rad, I hope you are alright," Optimus said and then looked at Megatron, who looked like he was thinking very then looked at Optimus."I think I've been to hard on the boy. I know I'm suppose to be punishing him right now but..," Megatron sighs and looks away for a bit before looking back."I want to let him stay with you and your team for a night or two."

Optimus's optics widened in clear shock while Rad's jaw dropped. Neither of them had been expecting that. After a moment, Optimus cleared his throat and said."That would be fine with me Megatron,"He gave Rad a curious look but Rad didn't say anything, he didn't want Megatron changing his reached up and started to gently stroke Rad's back and sighed."I want him to be my mate but it seems I'm doing the things wrong and I don't want him to hate me," Megatron said."Oh," Optimus said softly but he didn't say any thing more on the matter. Rad still looked pretty unhappy though he was now looking hopful."Would you like to send him over now?" Optimus suggested gently.

Megatron looked at Optimus and nodded."Yes. He's not feeling well right now and I do believe your medic will know how to help him," Megatron said.

Optimus nodded."I'll have Red Alert standing by, send him to these coordinates where I'll be waiting in ten Earth minutes."Looking at Rad, he said gently."I'll have Alexis and Carlos come by later but I think you should rest a while with us before that, okay Rad.""Okay Optimus," Rad said quietly, holding onto Megatron's nodded at Megatorn and then sighed off."Are you really letting go stay with them for a bit?" Rad asked softly.

Megatron looked down at Rad and exhaled through his vents and nodded. He reached up and gently ran his finger tips across Rad's cheek."Yes. I want you to be happy but it seems that all I did before just seemed to push you away. I just hope by doing this will make you happy," Megatron said and then turned and walked out of the room and headed for the warp gate.

Rad snuggled closer against Megatorn's chest with a sigh, he felt too tired to do anything else. Son, they were in front of the Warp Gate and Megatron set Rad gently down in front of it before going over to the Control Panel.

Megatron typed in the coordinates and sent them to the Autobots before starting up the warp gate. He went back over to Rad and picked him up and stepped onto the platform and waited for the Warp gate to take them.

Rad clung to Megatron as the Warp Gate suddenly activated, squeezing his optics shut as this happened. with a gasp, they suddenly reappeared in a deserted area of Woodland that Rad recognised. as he lifted his head from where he had been, he heard the sound of someone another moment, Optimus had emerged from some trees and seeing Rad smiled."Rad," he greeted softly before saying. "Megatron."

"Prime," Megatron greeted and Megatron came closer to each other and meet each other half way. Megatron looked down at Rad who was looking up at him. He stroked his back one last time before cupped his hands around and lifting him from his body and offered him to Optimus.

Optimus took Rad carefully into his hands and then stepped back. He and Megatron stared at each other for a moment, before Optimus said."I'll let you know how he's doing tomorrow."

Megatron nodded and turned to leave but he looked over his shoulder to give Rad one last glace before warping back to his base.

Rad breathed a heavy sigh and snuggled back into Optimus's hands. He felt optimus start to move away but didn't look up."I'm just going to Warp back to Base Rad and then we can get you to see Red Alert," the Autobot leader said gently."Okay," Rad said softly as he felt the Warp once again activate and take him away.

_Author's note. Now that Rad's back with the Autobots, what's going to happen now? Can he get over what happened and what will Megatron be up to in the meantime? Find out next time, until then._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note. Now that Rad is back with the Autobots, what's going to happen. Will he tell them his problems and can they help him. Find out in this chapter which was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Optimus had brought Rad back to the base in seconds and rushed him to Red Alert who too quickly got to work on Rad. Checking him for injury, any serious ill ness, and is Megatron truly bonded with him but all came back negative. Everyone sighed a relief. Red Alert took Rad and wrapped him up in a soft blanket and put him down to recharge for a little while.

Rad woke up some time later and at first sat up wildly, wondering where he was. but then he remembered and he relaxed back into his blanket. he couldn't believe he was really here, in the Autobot base and safe on Earth. It was also to comprehend how Megatron could treat him so cruelly one minute and then kindly the next. Frankly it made his head hurt and he snuggled under his blanket with a the other room Optimus was speaking with Hot Shot and Red Alert."I understand you both may be upset with what has all happened to Rad but we must not speak of any of it to him. We don't want to upset him," Optimus explained and his men agreed with then sighed."You may not agree with this but I'm allowing Rad to go back to stay with Megatron.""What!" Hot Shot shouted."Optimus sir you can't be serious?" Red Alert raised his hand to quieten his men."I understand you don't like it but haven't you noticed Megatron's change?"

"What change?" Hot Shot scoffed but Optimus gave him a look and he quietened."At our last battle, he was more concerned with patching up Rad than taking the Minicon even though he could. And he's made sure Rad's parents about him, he's changing," Optimus said quietly."And he let us take Rad for a while rather than lock him up," Red Alert said musingly. "but I still don't like it sir, Rad's very stressed, he doesn't want to be Megatron's which everyone but Megatron accepts."

Optimus noddes at this."Yes but what if Megatron does change all because of Rad being with him and what if Megatron does let Rad decide to be with him or not. If Megatron wanted Rad to be his mate so much don't you think he would have bonded with him already?" Optimus questioned.

"Maybe," Red Alert sighed. "But we should probably ask Rad how far Megatron has gone, he'll need to get it off his chest. And...I see what you mean. If Megatron could change then maybe we could end this pointless war."He gave Optimus a sharp look."But I sincerely hope your right sir about Megatron letting Rad chose because I will not assist with a forced bond, it goes against Primus and the laws of decency.""I second that," Hot Shot said hotly. "Rad's my friend and I'm not letting anything happen to him."Optimus nodded at this."I agree but lets not talk to him about this until he's more comfortable, agreed?" Optimus asked."Agreed," Hot Shot and Red Alert said in union.

"I'm going to see how he is," Red Alert now stated. "he might be awake and will probably be a little confused."Optimus nodded and Red alert left the room and headed to the Med Bay. When he got there, he saw that Rad was indeed awake though he was buried in his blanket."Rad, how are you feeling?" Red Alert said gently as he made his way over."Tried," Rad groaned. "and...a bit hungry."

Red Alert smiled at this and chuckled."Well that's a good sign, if you weren't I'd be a little worried." Red Alert walked over to his desk and picked up a cube of Energon and walked over to Rad. He popped a corner and offered Rad the corner to drink. Rad didn't have to be told or anything. He leaned up and started sipped the Energon while Red Alert held the cube for him.

He sighed as his tanks were filled, that felt much better. After consuming half of the cube, he drew back to take a breath and asked."What's happening now?"

Red Alert smiled down at him and set the cube aside. "Everything's quiet."Rad smiled back and then asked."Carlos and Alexis aren't about, are they?"Red Alert shock his head."No, it's too late for them to come over but don't worry. You'll get to see them tomorrow," Red Alert said with a then came closer to Rad and picked him up and placed him on his chest and let him rest there."It's good to have you back Rad."

Rad smiled but as Red Alert held him there in a gentle embrace, he couldn't help but tremble a little as he remembered Megatron doing the same thing. Except Megatron's intentions had been anything but innocent."R-Red, could you put me down please?" he said, hating the way his voice shook a little.

Red Alert was concerned by this but did as Rad requested and put him down. He cupped his back and stroked his fingers over Rad's back to calm him.

"I-I'm sorry Red," Rad said, now very embarrassed. "I know you were just trying to make me feel better but it made me think of Megatron when he..."He broke off, squeezing his optics shut as that memory threatened to overwhelm him once more.

Red Alert hushed Rad and started clicking, chirping, and whirling towards Rad.

Rad made a small mewling noise, a bit like a Sparkling and relaxed into Red Alert supporting hand. The kind Medic was acting like a parent towards him and soon all his nervousness was forgotten. He wrapped his arms around Red Alert's hand and let himself be drawn close for a comforting hug."He tried to...connect our Sparks together," Rad said softly after a while, burying his face against Red Alert.

Red Alert gasped at this and held Rad closer."Shh, its alright Rad you're safe now shhh."

"Y-yeah," Rad gasped softly as he tried to snuggle closer to the Medic, not wanting to let go. He looked up at Red Alert."He can't hurt me here, can he?"

Red Alert shook his head."No, did he ever do anything to you that really hurt you?"

"Yes," Rad said quietly, a hint of anger in his voice."He designed something for my new body that gives me a shock if I angry him. Only he can control it and he used it to try and get me to open my chest plates."

Red Alert snarled at this and scooted Rad back some and started scanning Rad for the device he's talking about.

"Can you get rid of it?" Rad asked hopefully, he didn't like having that device inside of him.

Red Alert thought for a while before smiling and nodded."Yes and no. I'll be able to short circuit it so it won't work no more but your still too small for me to work on." Red Alert explained.

"You mean you can disable it but can't remove it?" Rad asked slowly. As Red Alert nodded, Rad sighed and said."Well, that's something at least."He sighed again beofre saying."Red, can I talk to you and Optimus?"

Red Alert smiled and nodded."Sure, let me go get him for ya."

"Thanks," Rad said with a smile as Red Alert gently laid him down before going then sighed. He didn't really want to think about this but knew he needed to talk about it. He was still very confused over Meatron's behaviour. After trying to force Rad to bond with him, he had actually let him go so that he could recover. Rad really needed Optimus's opinion on too soon, Red Alert had returned with Optimus in tow."Rad," Optimus said kindly, coming over. "You wanted to talk to me and Red?"Rad nodded."Yeah, I want to talk about...what happened yesterday. With Megatron."Optimus nodded and gestured for Rad to go ahead.

"I just..." Rad began slowly. "I want to understand why he acts the way he does and since you know him pretty well, I thought you could help."Optimus nodded."I'll do everything I can for you Rad."Rad smiled and continued."Well, it started yesterday morning, I woke up on his chest, he said he was trying to warm up,"Rad grimaced at the thought."Then he went all weird and started kissing me, calling me his mate. When I told him that wasn't true he decided to 'fix' that. He opened my chest and then his. I-I was so scared and he started trying to connect our Sparks..."Rad broke off for a moment, his voice stuttering slightly.

Optimus came over to Rad and cupped his back."Shh, it's alright Rad take all the time you need," Optimus whispered.

Rad nodded, taking in several deep breaths. After a few minutes, he felt calm enough to continue."Well, I don't know how I did it but somehow I was able to close my chest plates, without touching them," he explained softly."That's when he got mad, he started demanding that I open them and He tried to use his...Spark tentacles? To try and get to my Spark. But when that didn't work, he hurt me."

Optimums became very angry at this and his gold coloured Optics darkened."How?" Optimus said in a very harsh tone that scared even Red Alert when he spoke in that tone.

"This device he had created to go in my body, just in case I ever disobeyed him," Rad said sardonically. "It sent shocks through my body."As Optimus looked even more angry, Rad quickly said."But Red Alert's going to disable it so you don't have to worry."

"Good," Optimus said again in that tone but every sighed in relief when they saw Optimus's optics returning to it's natural colour.

"Yeah," Rad said softly before saying. "So anyway, we started arguing, I said I was to young, he said I was old enough in transformer terms. I then said it didn't matter because I didn't want it."Rad sighed as he said."But he wouldn't listen and kept trying to get me to open up. But when I wouldn't, he decided to try a different tactic. He said that until I accepted him, I'd have to sleep cold and get my own Energon."

Optimus sighed at this and shook his head.

"i didn't really care, I just wanted to get away from him," Rad said with a small shrug. "Starscream showed me where the Rec room was and I got some Energon. But then…he and Cyclonus started talking."He gave a small shudder."I'd asked Starscream why Megatron wanted me but he didn't know. But when he mentioned to Cyclonus about having me turned into a Minicon, Cyclonus said...he couldn't sleep with me while I was a human."

"And that really upset you didn't it?" Red Alert asked.

"Yes," Rad said quietly, his optics tearing up a little in memory. "I ran away, out into the corridors and kept going till I came to this view screen and I saw Earth. But that made it worse, it reminded me what I could lose if Megatron got his way and..raped me."He said the last bit in a whisper.

Optimus came back over to Rad and pulled him close and held him."It's alright Rad, I understand you're scared of the thought of that but I don't think even Megatron is capable of going that low," Optimus said.

"But he wouldn't listen to me when I told him I didn't want it," Rad whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. "Even when I told him it would be rape if he got my chest plates open, he still tried. Optimus I ...was so scared."

Optimus lifted Rad to his chest and let him hold into his chest plates. Optimus sighed."I very much understand why you were so scared but...that's just the way Megatron has always been. He doesn't like to be told no and if he is, he loses track of himself and punishes the one that had said it to him."

Rad nodded, still sniffling a little."That makes sense," he said softly. "He found me being sick outside that screen view and started comforting me. I think that's when he thought I should go to Earth for a while."He looked up at Optimus."That's what got to me, how he was so heartless one moment and then kind the next. I-I know he didn't have to let me go."

"No he didn't but he did. He wants you to be happy and not be so scared of him," Optimus said.

Rad considered this."I...I could be his friend."He then shook his head."But I can't and won't be his mate, I couldn't like him that way. And until he accepts that, I'll be scared of him."Optimus nodded and doesn't press on the snuggled against Optimus, burying his face in the strong Autobot's armour. After a little while, he asked quietly."What...what's happening now?"Optimus sighed and looked down at Rad."Megatron wants you to get healthy and happy again before we return you back to him," Optimus said trembled slightly as he said."Do I have to go?"

Optimus sighed again."Unfortunately yes, there is nothing we can do to keep him from taking you again and I gave him my word that I would. I serious think he's changing for the best for you Rad. Haven't you noticed any of the changes?"

Rad nodded slowly."He let me see my friends and he let you keep the Minicon."He looked up at Optimus."You think I can change him? For the better?"

Optimus nodded."Yes I do and he may even change for the better for you Rad."

"Maybe," Rad said softly, he had to admit he didn't entirely understand but he trusted looked over at Red Alert with a smile."Can we get this device sorted out please."He then gave a small grin."And then I can show you guys that video I promised,"

Red Alert chuckled and nods."Ya just let me get the scanner so I can find it again and then we'll get started."

Rad grinned as Optimus laid him down on the berth again. He couldn't wait to see his friends again and hang out with the Autobots. He had missed them all greatly."Could Alexis and Carlos come over and have a sleep over?" he asked Optimus. "I want to spend proper time with them since I have to stay here."

Optimus chuckled and gently tickled Rad some."I'll think about it and see what I can do."

Rad laughed and suddenly a sly look appeared in his optics."How would Megatron react if I asked to have a sleep over at his base?"

"I don't know but I bet his look would be funny," Optimus chuckled.

Rad burst out laughing, it was a very funny image. As Red Alert came back over, he smiled as he saw Rad looking happy again."What's the joke?" he asked good naturedly.

Optimus and Rad looked at him innocently and said nothing. Optimus backed away and let Red Alert get to work.

Rad laid back and let Red Alert work on him, closing his optics as this happened. It seemed Megaron had made a smart move for he was feeling better than ever and very happy.

_Author's note. Rad continues to relax and recover with the Autobots in the next chapter. But what is Megatron up to? Find out next time, until then._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note. Rad relaxes with his Autobot friends and ends up discovering something new. Find out what that is in this chapter._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Red happily sipped some Energon as he relaxed on a berth. Red Alert had successfully performed the procedure to get rid of the device Megatron had placed within him some while ago. The medic had gone off to take care of some errand, but he had left Rad with some nutritious briefly wondered what Megatron was up to but pushed the thought from his mind. He'd think about that later, for now he wanted to relax.

Optimus soon walked in and chuckled when he saw Rad. He walked over and greeted him.

"How are you feeling Rad?" Optimus asked.

"Much better, thanks," Rad said with a smile, patting his chest."It's just feels so much better not having to worry about stuff."

He smiled wryly.

"Even if it is only for a while."

Optimus frowned at this and reached down and gently picked Rad up.

"What do you mean?"

Rad shrugged a little.

"Just that it gets stressful sometimes," he said quietly. "You know, at the Decepticon base. I never know what going to happen next."

Optimus started at Rad and then pulled him to his chest and let him find comfort from there. Optimus stroked Rad's back as he gently whispered to Rad.

"Everything will be alright Rad."

"Yeah," Rad said softly, cuddling into Optimus's warm chest. "I hope so."

Optimus and Rad stayed like that until Red Alert came back in and found them.

"Is everything alright?" Red Alert asked quickly, going over to them.

"Rad, your not in any pain are you?"

Rad sighed."No, I just...had a moment."

Red frowned at this and reached up and stroked Rad's head.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little apprehensive about going back to the Decepticon base," Rad said with a looked up at Red Alert."He's just so unpredictable."

Red Alert sight.

"I know Rad but Optimus gave his word and he never goes back on it," Red explained.

"I understand and I'm going to go back," Rad said quickly. "Just wish I could feel safer there. I keep thinking he's going to try something again."

Optimus lifted Rad to his face so they could see optic to optic.

"He may or may not, Rad. None of us know for sure," Optimus said.

"Yeah, and that's what bothers me," Rad said softly before saying. "You couldn't talk to him could you Optimus? Ask him not to do anything to me, please," he pleaded softly.

Optimus nodded.

"I'll see what I can do but I don't know if he'll listen to me but I'll try," Optimus said.

Rad nodded again, now smiling."Thanks Optimus, that means a lot to me. I'll try and be good for him, if that helps at all."

Optimus nodded at this and then put Rad back down.

"Why, don't I go and do that now?" Optimus said gently.

As Rad nodded gratefully, Optimus said."You just try and relax for now Rad, I'll tell you how it goes when I'm finished."

And with that, he set off.

Ra thanked Optimus before he was out the door and smiled as he relaxed back on the berth.

Optimus briefly paused, smiling behind his mask as he saw Rad was relaxed again before setting off. As he went down the corridor, he bumped into Hotshot who asked."How's Rad, Optimus?"

"He's fine Hotshot but I'm sure he'd love a visit," Optimus said, pausing.

"But don't mention Megatron, I don' want him getting upset."

"I won't sir," Hotshot promised and Optimus nodded before setting off finally arrived at the communication room and typed a command into the computer. He then waited to see if Megatron would answer.

Hot Shot walked into the Med Bay and smiled when the first think he saw was Rad.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" Hot Shot said in a very cheerful tone.

"Hi, Hotshot," Rad replied happily. "I'm great thanks, how are you?"

"Never better," Hot Shot said and walked over to his friend.

"Gone on good drives lately," Rad asked with a grin, he knew Hotshot loved to race along the countryside at high speeds. He , Carlos and Alexis enjoyed going on some of these rides and Rad hoped he could go on one before he had to leave.

Hot Shot chuckled and gave Rad a thumbs up.

"Sure have but..." Hot Shot let his hand fall.

"It's not as fun without someone there with you," Hot Shot said.

Rad grinned slyly."Well, maybe we should fix that,"

Hot Shot got what Rad was getting at but Red Alert stepped in.

"Sorry Hot Shot but he's not going anywhere," Red said making Hot Shot and Rad frown. Red looked down at Rad.

"Not without me," Red chuckled.

Rad laughed with relief, now really happy."Awesome Red, can we go now, please?"

Red Alert chuckled."Sure why not."

"Great," Rad cheered as Hotshot picked him Alert laughed, glad to see Rad so happy now. He quickly comm'd Optimus to tell him what they were doing and then they set off.

Meanwhile, Optimus received it just a breem before Megatron answered his call.

"Optimus?" Megatron said, surprised the Autobot leader was calling him.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted back before saying."I was just calling to have a quick chat about Rad,"

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Rad?" Megatron asked.

"No no, he's fine, in fact he's just gone out for a ride with Hotshot and Red alert," Optimus quickly assured Megatron.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happens when he goes back to your base."

Megatron raise his brow.

"What do you want to talk about?" Megatron asked.

"About how your going to treat him when he's there," Optimus explained.

"What are you getting at Prime?" Megatron snorted.

"Just that Rad's a little worried about going back," Optimus said, looking Megatron right in the optic. "About you trying something he doesn't like or want."

Megatron frowned at this. He looked away from Optimus and sighed.

"I was afraid of that, its my fault he's like that," Megatron said.

Optimus couldn't deny this but instead he said.

"He's much better today, in fact he's gone for a run with Red Alert and Hot Shot," Optimus said before adding. "He just needs reassurance that you won't touch him inappropriately."

Megatron looked at Optimus and sighed.

"What can I do to earn his trust. To not be afraid of me," Megatron whispered.

"Don't treat him like a full grown Mech," Optimus said earnestly. "Even if he is a Minicon now, he still has the Spark of a child. If he can believe you won't do anything he doesn't want, he'll come to trust you."

Megatron sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll try it. And is there anything I can do to help him become more comfortable around me? I've already tried giving him a berth to his liking but after that he was distant again," Megatron said.

"But he didn't wake up on that berth," Optimus said gently. "He got scared when you put him on your chest and started saying things a child doesn't understand yet."

Megatron narrowed his optic's at Optimus.

"He told you?"

"Yes he did," Optimus saad with a sigh. "And he feels better because he did."

Megatron sighed softly at this but didn't protest. He had sent Rad to them to help him feel better and it was working but he felt like his plan was back firing a bit.

He soon sighed again.

"What else is there I can do?" Megatron asked.

"You and I both know I have never shown my feelings to no living Mech other than Rad."

"I do know that," Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "But I wish you'd picked someone else because right now, he doesn't return those feelings."

Megatron frowned and looked away."I understand that but I want to show him that I do and want to show him mine."

"Then go slower," Optimus advised. "You've been coming on too strong and scaring him off,"

Megatron nodded and agreed to this. He could do that. He'd do anything to keep Rad by his side.

"Megatron," Optimus began. "I am going to keep my promise and let you have Rad again and he's alright with that. But please, don't try to force him to Bond with you. You'd only end up with an unwilling Spark Mate and that is worse than having none at all."

"I am well aware of that Optimus, and thank you again for doing this for me," Megatron said.

Optimus nodded, sensing that Megatron really was grateful."I'll contact you tomorrow about Rad going back, I think he wants to have with his friends today,"

Megatron nodded at this.

"Very good, Megatron out," Megatron said and cut the connection.

Optimums sighed heavily, running a hand across his forehead. The situation just got even more confusing. He had never thought that Megatron would ever have strong feelings for anyone, let alone one of the kids. And unfortunately for Megatron, Rad had made clear what his feelings on the matter didn't like to think about what happen if Rad utterly rejected the Decepticon leader.

Optimus sighed again but then decided to check up on Rad and the others.

"Red Alert, how are things going?" Optimus asked over his com link.

"Very well, Optimus," came Red Alert's voice over the comm., he sounded relaxed which was a good sign."Hot Shot's having a great time driving Rad about and Rad's been laughing a lot."

Optimus gave a small smile.

"That's good," he murmured.

"How did your talk go with Megatron?" Red Alert then asked in a slightly more serious tone.

"We'll talk about that when you three return back to base, I don't want to ruin anyone's mood," Optimus smiled behind his battle mask when he heard Rad's laughter in the back ground. The he started thinking.

"Red Alert, does Rad have a alt mode?"

"Ah, no, he doesn't," Red Alert said thoughtfully. "We never thought of that but it would probably be a good idea

Try and find him one," Optimus suggested. "I think it would be good for him to have one."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right on it," Red Alert said.

As Red Alert was talking to Optimus, Hot Shot and Rad were having a great time. the former human was travelling inside of Hot shot and the yellow transformer was roaring down the highway. as they turned a corner at great speed, Hot Shot called.

"Hey Rad, any where you fancy going?"

"I don't care," Rad laughed. "Any where as long as it's on Earth."

Hot Shot laughed and started racing off road, kicking up dust as they went. The rough road and bumps made Rad laugh and scream even more.

"Hot Shot," Red Alert said warningly as he followed but at a slightly slower speed."Don't get Rad over excited."

Hot Shot chuckled and replied."Ah come one Red, lighten up. Let him have some fun."

"Just take it easier," Red Alert said sternly before saying."Rad, Optimus has suggested we get you an alt form, what do you think?"

"That sounds cool," Rad declared.

Red Alert chuckled at this."Any ideas of what you want?" Red asked.

"Something fast," Rad said automatically, making both bots laugh.

"Um, I'm not sure," Rad added a trifle sheepish. "A type of car, I think, if that's possible."

Red Alert thought about it for a bit before speaking."No, I don't you'd be a good car but how about something that flies fast and can be good for stealth?"

"Like what?" Rad asked eagerly, this was really starting to sound , him a proper transformer. If they managed to actually do this, he couldn't wait to tell and show his friends.

"Well don't you humans have a small plane like weapons plane that you call The Predator?" Red Alert said.

"You can have it's form, speed, and stealth but no weapons," Red Alert added.

Rad shook his head."I wouldn't want any weapons," he said firmly before smiling."But that does sound great, I'd really be able to fly?"

"Yes and I think you'd be a better stealth fighter then a grounder," Red Alert said.

"Wow," Rad said in complete awe, he was slightly overwhelmed."But where are we going to get a scan for that, that type of plane will be heavily guarded?"

Red Alert chuckled.

"Rad, it's not going to be that hard, you humans do have the World Wide Web we can access. We can find a scan from there," Red explained.

Rad grinned sheepishly, it was very simple when you thought about it.

"That would be really great Red, can we do that when we get back. I'll need to learn how to use my alt mode,"

Hot Shot chuckled at this.

Red Alert chuckled too.

"Sure Rad, but the only problem is none o us really know how to fly, you may have to ask someone else," Red said.

Rad thought about this for a moment and then gave a wry smile.

"Of course," he said dryly. "The only bots here who can fly are Cyclonus and Starscream."

He considered this for another moment and then said."Maybe I can ask Starscream to teach, I don't fancy Cyclonus doing it, not if I want to keep my wings."

Both Red Alert and Hot Shot laughed at this and agreed.

"Oh wow," Hot Shot laughed. "Cyclonus, a teacher? Now that's a funny image."

Rad chuckled."He's certainly a character, he always seems to be in some sort of trouble."

Everyone laughed for a long time. Passing comments and jokes until they soon got tired. Red Alert was the first to get control of himself. He cleared his vents before calling out.

"All right you two, time to come in," Red said.

"Aww," Rad said with a mock groan but as Hot Shot laughed, he added."I think I'm getting hungry again actually."

Red Alert mentally shook his head."Too much excitement Rad, you're going have to take it easy for a while now."

Rad harrumphed at this and relaxed back into Hot Shot's seat and waited for them to get back to base.

Optimus was waiting for them when they got back. He smiled behind his mask as Rad got out of Hot Shot, a huge grin on his face. As the two Mechs transformed, Rad rushed over to Optimus and cried.

"Optimus, I'm going to be a flyer, a Predator, isn't that so cool?"

Optimus chuckled and leaned down to pick Rad up and gently gave a soft noogie on his head, making Rad laugh and struggle some.

"Yes it is," Optimus said while he continued to playfully torture Rad.

"Aw gettoff," Rad cried as Red Alert and Hot Shot just stood there laughing.

"Don't just stand there, help me," Rad said indignantly but this made them laugh even harder.

Optimus continued to play around until he finally stopped, leaving everyone Rad panted with laughter, Optimus suggested gently.

"Hot Shot, why don't you take Rad to the Rec Room, to get some Energon and relax?

"Hot Shot nodded and gently picking Rad up, took him away. Optimus now turned to Red Alert.

"I thought now would be a good time to talk about my conversation with Megatorn."

"What did he say, Sir?" Red Alert gave a small sigh.

"He really wants Rad to like him, truly like him and is willing to do what is necessary so that Rad isn't afraid of him," he said softly as the two Mechs started to walk.

"I've honestly never known him to be this way, Red, he is absolutely set on making Rad his mate."

Red frowned and sighed at this.

"He's not going to give up is he?" Red Alert asked and Optimus answered by shaking his head.

"Hmmm," Red mumbled worriedly."And as set as Megatron is on making Rad his mate, Rad is set on becoming nothing of the sort."

Optimus nodded gravely."Yes and that's what causes me great concern."

Optimus and Red Alert remained silent for a while, thinking hard what to say.

"I guess," Red finally said. "We can only pray to Primus this works out,"

Optimus sighed.

"At this point, that is the only thing we can do,"

Meanwhile, Rad and Hot Shot relaxed in the Rec room, telling jokes and sipping warmed Energon.

"Will Carlos and Alexis be able to come over today?" Rad was now asking. "I really want to see them before I go back to the Decpeticons."

Hot Shot looked down at Rad and nodded. He reached down and patted his friends head.

"Ya they will and their excited to see ya buddy," Hot Shot said."

I'm excited to see them as well," Rad said before adding. "The Minicons are fun to play with but I still miss my friends. And I can't wait to tell them about my new alt mode."

Hot Shot laughed and patted Rad on the back.

"Slow down there pal, don't need you getting too over excited," Hot Shot chuckled.

"Alright, alright," Rad said with a laugh, composing himself. "I'll calm down. Don't want a lecture from Red."

"No, you don't," came a voice from the doorway and Rad turned to see Red Alert and Optimus standing chuckled at them and rubbed that back of his head out of habit. He then looked at Optimus."So...?"

"Megatron has promised to make an effort not to scare you again," Optimus said gently, coming over to the young boy and kneeling down."He doesn't want you to be afraid or uncomfortable so he isn't going to try anything."

Rad stared at Optimus for a moment before saying."And you think he means it? Truly means it?"

Optimus stared at Rad for a hard long time before nodding.'Yes I do," Optimus said.

Rad considered this and then nodded with a small smile."If you believe it Optimus, then I do. I'll make an effort with him and maybe we can be friends."

He suddenly thought of something and with a grin, said."Do you think he'll be surprised with my new alt form?"

Optimus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I do believe he will," Optimus said.

Rad grinned at the thought, he had a feeling all of the Decepticons and the Minicons would be pretty shocked at his new form. A thought suddenly struck him and he asked."Does that mean I'll have wings, like Starscream?"

Optimus looked at Red Alert for that answer but he shrugged."I'm not sure. We'll only know when you download you alt mode," Red said.

"Why don't we do that now, they we can help you get used to transforming?" Optimus suggested.

"Sure, that would be great," Rad said and Red Alert and Hot Shot both went over to a computer and started typing away.

Rad looked at Optimus and said."Is it hard, transforming I mean,"

Optimus shook his head."No but it does feel strange at first. We don't get our own alt modes until we are the equivalent of a human teenager."

"How do you transform Optimus?" Rad asked.

"You have to picture your alt mode in your mind," Optimus explained. "and concentrate on it, and image becoming it."

He paused and then chuckled."It is hard at first but it becomes second nature so that we only have to want to transform and we do."

"Why do you say 'transform' when your transforming?" Rad asked curiously.

"Old habit of ours. Back in the old ancient times of Cybertron, Cybertronians had to call out transform in order to transform," Optimus explained.

Rad nodded."I think I'll do it as well, it'll help it become more automatic if I have a sort of command to go with it," he said thoughtfully.

Optimus chuckled and nodded. Suddenly Red Alert called out to him.

"Rad, we have the alt mode ready for you to scan," Red Alert said.

"Ah, thanks Red," Optimus said and scooped Rad into his carried him over to where his two men where working. He placed Rad on a small pad and asked him to simply relax and stand there. Rad did as he was told and suddenly felt a wave of something pass over and through his gave a small shudder as it finished. He could feel his insides twisting slightly but the feeling soon past. He looked up at the three Autobots who smiled down at him.

"That should be it, Rad," Hotshot said happily. "And look, you do have wings."

Rad looked to one side and gasped at the sight of his lovely light blue wings.

The three Autobots watched as Rad looked over and explored his new form.

As he ran his hands over his cool new wings, he looked up at the Autobots and grinned."Guys, this is so great, thanks."

They all laughed.

"Ya and now we can really race," Hot Shot joked.

As Rad grinned, Red Alert looked stern."Only after Rad is fully confident in his flying abilities. And even then I wouldn't recommend all out drag races."

Optimus nodded."Indeed, we don't want anyone getting hurt."

Rad and Hot Shot groaned and awwed in disappointment but Optimus gave them his firm look, making them both go stiff and silent.

Optimus chuckled and patted Rad's head.

"You'll still be able to have plenty of fun in your new form," he said gently. "Just don't let Cyclonus teach you any bad habits."

Rad laughed at this and nodded."Alright Optimus."

"Come on," Optimus said with a smile. "Let's get you ready for the day ahead, Hotshot will be collecting Carlos and Alexis later."

Rad nodded and smiled and got onto Optimus's hand. And the two set off leaving Hotshot grinning.

"What's so funny?" Red Alert asked."Just think of the Decepticons faces when they see Rad, their going to blow some major fuses."

And Red Alert laughed with him

_Author's_ _note. Find out how Rad's day with his friends goes in the next chapter as he also explores what it's like to be a flyer. Until then._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note. Rad finally gets to spend some time with his friends but how long will this last. Read on to find out._

_This was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

"I can't wait to see him, can we go faster?"This was the request of a dark skinned boy currently bouncing on the seat of a fast yellow car. Next to him, a girl was sitting but though she looked excited, she was more composed."Carlos, calm down, your going to break that seat in a minute."

Hot Shot laughed at the tow.'Don't worry you two. When I get off this street and on the dirt I'll go faster."

They laughed and both gave a small cheer. They were really looking forward to seeing their friend, it wasn't the same without him.

"I still can't quite believe it," Alexis now said.

"Megatron actually gave Rad to Optimus willingly?"

"Ya but he can't stay," Hotshot said sadly.

"Aww," Carlos groaned as Alexis sighed.

"Has Megatron been treating him alright?" she asked softly. "All we know is that Rad got ill and Megatron thought it would be better for you guys to treat him."

Hotshot was silent for a moment.

"Ya he...he did get sick but the rest isn't my place to say. I'm letting Rad tell that part if he wants," Hot Shot said in a low tone.

"Oh," Alexis said softly, letting the matter drop but exchanging a look with Carlos.

They'd both been worried about the way Megatron had been treating their friend. The way Rad had talked about the large Decepticon wasn't encouraging either. But they were both prepared to be open minded about the situation, they'd let Rad explain what had rest of the journey was completed in a more calm fashion, though they still chatted. Finally, they reached the base and Hotshot drove into it.

Optimus was in the rec room playing with Rad when he got the call Carlos and Alexis had arrived. Optimus looked down at Rad.

"Ready to see Alexis and Carlos?" Optimus chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Rad said eagerly jumping quickly checked his appearance, still not quite used to his wings. He couldn't wait to see their expressions when they saw him.

Optimus stopped Rad before he ran off.

"Rad, you can fold your wings down, most seekers can so they can recharge better and walk in hallways," Optimus said.

"Okay," Rad said with a nod. He actually managed to do this, with both some mental and physical actions. Once they were neatly folded against his back, he took off again, heading straight for the base entrance.

Optimus laughed as he followed the excited mini-bot.

Eventually they both arrived at the entrance where Hotshot and his two former passengers were waiting. With a cry, the two kids rushed forward towards their friend and with a laugh, he held out his arms to receive them. They slammed into him and he hugged them tightly, all three laughing with happiness.

"Aw man, it's good to see you again, dude," Carlos said firmly as Rad released them.

"It's good to see you too," Rad said firmly.

Alexis stepped back but then gasped when she noticed Rad had...changed.

"Rad, your different," she exclaimed in wonder as she examined him.

Carlos saw this and also gasped out.

"Whoa man,"

Rad laughed and said.

"Do you like it? I've got an alt mode now, I can transform into a Predator."

"A Predator? Oh man, that is totally sweet," Carlos whooped with a huge grin before asking.

"But dude, where's your wings?"

Rad chuckled and gave his wings a signal and they shot out into view, making his friends jump back in surprise.

"Oh Rad," Alexis said softly, stretching out a hand to touch the light blue wings.

"Their beautiful."

"Their certainly something," Carlos agreed before adding.

"Does this mean you can fly and stuff?"

Rad shock his head but still chuckled."No but I will."

His friends grinned, they couldn't wait to see that.

"So," Carlos now said. "What do you fancy doing while we have you?"

Rad shrugged but then got an idea and growled playfully.

"Oh I don't know." And then pounced at his friends making then scream and run away laughing. Rad laughed and chased after them.

Both Hotshot and Optimus chuckled at this as the watched the two humans running away form their friend. It was good they could have some proper time together before Rad had to go back.

"Everything alright?" came Red Alert's voice through the comm.

"Have Carlos and Alexis arrived yet?"

"They have and everything's fine," Optimus quickly assured him. "The kids are just having some fun together."

Red Alert chuckled through the comm.

"That's good. They need to have some time together while they have it," Red said.

"Indeed," Optimus said with only a trace of sadness as Rad managed to catch Carlos and lifted him up into the air, both boys howling with laughter.

Rad tickled Carlos and then gasped when Alexis jumped him, making them all fall to the floor in a pile.

The three of them laughed, they were now hopelessly tangled with each other. After a few minutes of wriggling, Alexis managed to free herself and then helped the two boys.

"Amigo," Carlos said as Rad helped him to his feet. "That was totally awesome, lets do it again."

Rad laughed.

"Maybe another time," he said with a grin.

Everyone laughed again but soon stopped when Rad stopped before them and they all frowned at the far and unhappy look on his face.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," he said softly as they looked at him with concern.

"And I'm..."He turned away from them for a moment before saying softly."I'm still worried about Megatron."

He looked back at Carlos and Alexis, his face full of pain.

"He tired to force me to join Sparks with him."

"What!" They both screamed making Rad flinch and look away embarrassed.

"Oh Rad," Alexis said softly, coming forward and putting her hand on his arm.

"Aw man, I can't believe this," Carlos groaned. "He really tried it on?"

"Yeah," Rad said softly before adding."That's why I was ill, I just couldn't bare the thought..."

Both his friends and nodded, understanding just what their friend was feeling right now.

Optimus now came over.

"Rad, I know your still worried but Megatron promised that he wouldn't touch you. He doesn't want you to get ill again."

Rad whimpered some and looked up at Optimus and nodded but then looked away.

His friends hugged him as Optimus gently patted his back. He was full of mixed feelings, and he didn't like it.

"You can do this Rad," Optimus said softly. "Your one of the strongest people I know, and I know everything will be okay."

Before Rad could reply and soft beeping started to sound from one of the computers in the room they were in.

Optimus straightened, he had a feeling he knew who that was.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said softly and he headed out the room to the one where the beeping was coming there, he quickly activated the screen and allowed the computer to reveal who was calling him. A breem later, Megatron's face had appeared.

"Megatron," Optimus greeted softly.

"Ah Optimus, just the Mech I wanted to see," Megatron said before adding.

"How is Rad holding up?"

"For the most part, fine," Optimus said slowly. "His friends are with him at the moment."

He paused and then said.

"Megatron, you will remember your promise not to come on too strong with Rad."

Megatron nodded.

"Yes I do and I have a gift for him when he returns but don't worry. He will very much enjoy this one," Megatron said.

"I hope so," Optimus said before adding seriously.

"He's still a little anxious."

Megatron opened his mouth to protest but Optimus held up a hand.

"I'm just telling you so that your aware and can act appropriately. Now, when do you want him back?"

Megatron nodded at the update.

"When he is ready," Megatron said.

"Perhaps in hour," Optimus suggested. "Give him a chance to say a proper goodbye to his friends and relax a bit."

Megatron nodded.

"Agreed, where shall we meet?" Megatron asked.

"How about the place we met last time?" Optimus suggested. "It's a place we both know and is easy to get to."

"Alright. Megatron out," Megatron said and cut the connection.

Optimus sighed softly as he switched the computer off. He really hoped this worked out, for all their sakes but especially for back into the room where he'd left everyone, he found the three kids snuggled up on Hot Shot's lap. It was clear that they'd been waiting for him.

"Rad, I just spoke to Megatron," Optimus began. "And he's promised once again not to do anything to you that you don't want."

Rad sighed heavily.

"Alright"

Optimus frowned at this and walked over and picked Rad up and held him close to his chest.

"It will be alright Rad," Optimus whispered.

Rad snuggled into Optimus's armour, his optics squeezed shut. He felt Optimus's beating Spark beneath the strong armour and smiled slightly.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Megatron gave you one hour to say good bye to everyone," Optimus said softly.

"Aw that's not long," Carlos started to say but Alexis shushed him.

"Is there anything you want to do before then Rad?" she asked with a soft smile. Rad returned the smile, glad he had them.

"Do you want to watch something?" he asked, he felt like doing something completely normal with them.

They smiled and nodded. Optimus placed Rad back down and let him go back to his friends.

And that's what they did for the next forty five minutes, just watching human telly. Red Alert joined Hotshot and Optimus as the two transformers watched the kids. They were all relaxed, just enjoying each other company and not think about what was going to happen finally, Optimus checked his chrono and with a sigh, said.

"Rad, we'd better get ready, we don't want to be late."

Rad nodded and sighed.

Turning to his friends, he smiled and said.

"It was great seeing you guys again."

Alexis and Carlos looked like they were going to cry as they gave their good byes and watched Rad leave with Optimus.

As Optimus scooped Rad up and starting taking him to the Warp room, Rad said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hey Optimus, shall I hide my wings and give him a surprise?"

Optimus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes that would a pleasant surprise," Optimus said.

Rad chuckled as well, and allowed that small spark of pleasure grow into happiness. If Megatron saw that he was unhappy, he might not let Rad come back to the Autobots again. And that was something Rad defiantly did _not_ want. Optimus typed in the coordinates and they were whisked away to the rendezvous.

Megatron waited patiently for Optimus and Rad to show up. He leaned back on a tree so he's be more comfortable and relaxed.

The air shimmered and then suddenly, Optimus and Rad appeared. They stood there was just a moment, getting use to firm ground again and then stirred. Rad spotted Megatron almost immediately and called out a slightly hesitate

"Hi."

Megatron smiled at this and stood to his full height and walked over to them.

"Well hello little one," Megatron chuckled.

Rad smiled back, trying to remember that Megatron wasn't always that bad. Optimus meanwhile greeted.

"Megatron,"

Megatron nodded to Optimus and then back to Rad.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Megatron asked and smirked when Rad nodded and smiled big.

"Yeah I did, it was a lot of fun,"

He then smiled shyly and said.

"I've got a surprise for you for when we get back to the base."

"Oh?" Megatron questioned with a raised smiled and nodded.

"Yep," Rad chuckled.

"Don't worry Megatron," Optimus said with a small laugh. "You'll like it, trust me."

Megatron chuckled and looked at Rad.

"And I have a few surprises for you," Megatron said.

"Sounds cool," Rad said smiling hadn't liked the first surprise Megatron had given him, when he'd turned him into a transformer. But that was because of why Megatron had wanted him like that. But he had to admit he was enjoying his time as a transformer, it was a completely new experience. Though he was still hoping to be turned back human of cpurse. Optimus now chuckled and patted Rad's head.

"I'll see you again soon, Rad," he said gently before offering him to Megatron.

Megatron smirked and reached out and took Rad in a cupped hand and let him just sit in it. He patted Rad's back and then looked up at Optimus.

"Thank you Prime for doing this," Megatron said and then warped away.

"Your welcome," Optimus said into the empty air before turning and Warping away.

Rad blinked as the world righted it's self and he found himself back in the Decepticon base. He shook his head slightly as Megatron stepped out of the Warp Gate and started walking.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Rad asked as Megatron carried him.

Megatron looked down at Rad and shook his head.

"Nothing special," Megatron said,

"Hmmm," Rad said softly and then asked."What are the others up to?"

Megatron smirked and looked down at Rad.

"Where they always are. Starscream's in his lab working, Demolishers in there with him, and Cyclonus is off experimenting with his bombs."

Rad laughed.

"Cyclonus sure loves his explosives. Hey, uh, you know my surprise?"

Megatron nodded.

"Do you want me to just show you first or everyone at once?"

Megatron stopped and looked at Rad.

"It's your choice Rad, not mine," Megatron said quietly.

Rad thought about it and then decided to be nice.

"How about I just show you and then you can enjoy their reactions later?"

Megatron chuckled at this and nodded.

"Alright, go ahead."

Rad concentrated for a moment and then his wings suddenly popped out. He laughed as Megatron's jaw dropped and he stared in surprise at Rad.

Still in shock Megatron reached up and gently trace the wings on Rad's back.

"How did...?" Megatron questioned slowly.

"I got an alt form," Rad explained with a grin."It was Red Alert's idea, I can now transform into a Predator."

He grinned."Surprised?"

"Yes I am but I am also pleased. You'd make a perfect seeker," Megatron said with a smile.

"Thanks," Rad said with a grin."The only thing is, I can't fly yet as none of the Autobots are flyers. I was wondering if Starscream could teach me."

"Of course. It would be a crime to not let you fly," Megatron said.

This made Rad grin even harder.

"Cool, that'd be great," he said excitedly. "I can't wait to fly."

He paused and then said."Don't worry, I don't have an weapons so _I_ won't be a menace."

Meatron really laughed for a while until he finally got a hold of himself.

"Well then that's good to know. Now lets show you your surprises," Megatron said with a chuckle.

"Okay," Rad said with a smile as he clung to Megatron's hand as the Decepticon started walking wondered what the surprises were.

Megatron walked until he reached his quarters. Before he walked in, he covered Rad's optics.

"No peeking," he chuckled and entered the walked over to a corner of the room and stopped. He removed his hand and told Rad he could look. He smiled when he saw Rad's surprise on his face when he saw what Megatron had done for the corner of the room was Rad's berth Megatron had got for him before but there was more. There was a book shelf with comic books on it and a game system with games next to it.

"Whoa," Rad said in amazement. "Is this really for me?"

Megatron smiled and leaned down so he could let Rad down.

"Yes and I have one last gift for you," Megatron said and looked to his berth and made a soft clicking noise. There was a small movement under the bed and it slowly started making it's way out until it would be seen. A feline bot the size of a tiger walked over to Megatron, purring as came closer.

Rad gasped at the sight as the large cat came over to him and started rubbing it's head against his. He raised a hand and started gave it a hesitant pet and it purred louder than stared up at Megatron with wide optics.

"She doesn't have a name, I was going to let you name her. As for where she came from Starscream and Demolisher made her out of their spare time," Megatron said.

Rad gazed at the lovely creature, she was a slivery blue in colour with highlights of black and solid sliver. Her optics were bright yellow and she had a pair of large purple cat like ears.

"I think I'll call her Felinana," he said softly and she purred loudly at her new laughed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging his new friend.

Megatron chuckled as he watched the two interact with each other. Rad petting and scratching Felinana and Felinana licking and purring at Rad.

"She's beautiful, thank you so much," Rad said with shinning optics.

Megatron smiled and stood up and walked to his door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mergatron said over his shoulder and left.

Rad watched him go but then Felinana butted his abdomen and with a gasp, he started playing with her. He still couldn't believe Megatron had had her created for him, she was so beautiful.

"Wait till the others see you," he said softly as he rolled on the ground with her.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Rad's back with the Decepticon's but what's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, but now we're back with a new chapter and I hope you all like it._

_With a big thank you to Kaitamis for her great suggestions which inspired this chapter._

_This chapter is short but sweet._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron was on his way back to his quarters where he had left Rad. He smirked at the thought of Rad being back but then frowned when something caused him to become dizzy in the processor and his vision haze stumbled into the wall and held himself up. He groaned as he shook his head clear. Megatron looked around him to make sure he was alone and was pleased to see he was. He then struggled to stand up straight and was walking again.

Rad was almost dozing off when Feliana suddenly pricked up her ears and stood up. He looked up dozily and saw her staring intently at the closed door. He realised she must be able to hear someone coming and there was only one person who would be coming here.

"Hmm, looks like he's back," he said softly as he sat up to wait for Megatron to arrive.

Megatron stumbled a bit but was able to hold himself. He finally came to the door of his quarters but stepped and let himself rest and get his baring again before walking a few minutes he felt better and straightened and walked in.

Rad had started to smile in greeting at the sight of Megatron but instead frowned. The large Decpeticon didn't look good, his optics look glazed and he seemed unsteady on his feet. As he walked across the room, Rad got off his berth and asked.

"Megatron? Are you okay?"

Megatron stopped and looked down at Rad and smirked.

"Yes I am fine, just need to recharge," Megatron said and walked over to his berth and laid down.

Rad didn't look very convinced but didn't say anything as Megatron lay on his berth with a heavy sigh. For a few minutes, neither said anything though Rad could see Megatron was still awake.

"You weren't drinking, were you?" Rad suddenly asked, as that thought occurred to him. If Megatron had been, it would explain his state.

Megatron chuckled at Rad's question.

"No, I only 'as you would say' drink on special occasions," Megatron said.

"Oh, alright," Rad said, accepting the still didn't like the look of Megatron but figured the large Mech wouldn't like to be told he was ill. Possibly a nap would get rid of what ever was wrong with Megatron. Rad decided to wait it out and a book, he started to read as Megatron closed his optics on the berth.

A couple hours later Megatron was still recharging but he was hissing, groaning, and grunting in his sleep like he was in pain.

Rad was starting to get very concerned, Megatron wasn't getting any better. It was time to do something.

"Feliana, come with me," he said softly and the large cat got up and stretched with a huge made him laugh but then he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Going over to the berth, he and Feliana managed to climb up, there were a surprising amount of footholds. But then again, it was probably for there, he went over to Megatron's head and gently called.

"Megatron? Megatron wake up, your not well."

Megatron's body twitched and squirmed around a bit on the berth before he heard Rad's calling and slowly on-lining his optics.

"Hi," Rad said softly as Megatron blearily looked at him."You were tossing about in your sleep, I think your ill."

Megatron snorted and off-lined his optics.

"No...I'm not. I was just recharging restlessly," Megatron said.

"You were in pain," Rad pointed out sternly. "Megatron, I know you hate looking weak and stuff but you can't ignore this. You've gotten worse since you came back here, you need help."

Megatron on-lined his optics and looked at Rad and frowned.

"I will not let my men see me in this state," Megatron growled.

Rad considered this for a long moment and was forced to conclude Megatron wouldn't budge on this issue. But something had to be done.

"What if I looked after you?" he suggested slowly. "I already know your ill, you'd just have to tell me what to do."

Megatron looked at Rad and studied him before nodding.

"Alright but you will not tell anyone of this," Megatron said firmly.

"Okay, I won't," Rad said with a slight shrug before asking."What do I need to do?"

Megatron groaned when a wave of pain hit him.

"Go...go find a Mini-con and ask them to go to Starscream's lab...and find some medication and bring them back here. You then need to get Energon and bring it back to keep me fuelled," Megatron grunted.

"Okay, I'll do that," Rad said firmly before heading for the end of the berth and climbing down with as he started to make his way across, he paused and said.

"Um, how do I open the door,"Megatron replied by snapping his fingers and the door opened.

"The Minicons know how to get back in," he grunted before rolling over, trying to settle down.

"Thanks," Rad said before setting off once more.

Feliana walked next to Rad as he walked to the Mini-con's room and found at least five of them including Leader-One and Swindle. Rad smiled and walked over to them and they all greeted laughed and greeted them back but then frowned.

"I'm happy to see you guys too but we have a problem, Megatron's sick and needs medications from Starscream's lab. Can you guys get it for me?" Rad asked and then the Mini-cons beeped and smiled and nodded.

"But he doesn't want anyone else to know so make sure not to say anything ok," Rad said.

The Minicons beeped their understanding and both Swindle and Leader-One set off. The other Minicons meanwhile offered a ball to Rad and with a laugh, he accepted. Feliana sat down and watched curiously as her master and the boys played kick about.

They played for a few minutes until Leader-One and Swindle showed back up with a large vial. Rad thanked them and waved them good-bye and headed back to the quarters.

Rad had to slow his pace carrying the large vile, to him it was very big. But thanks to his new body he was able to manage it okay. He kept an eye out for any of the Decepticons but the corridors were deserted. A red and white Minicon walked by his side, ready to help him open the there, that's what that Minicon did, and Rad walked into the room.

Before the door closed however, he half turned and asked.

"Would you mind getting me some Energon?"

The Minicon beeped that it wouldn't mind at all and set off.

Rad watched the Mini-con go and then walked into Megatron's quarters and went to the berth.

"Megatron, I'm back," Rad said.

The Decepticon leader didn't respond, he just gave a barely stiffed groan. Rad could see he was now sweating and his limbs were shaking. Alarmed, Rad quickly rushed over with Feliana and climbed up.

"Megatron, I'm here, I've got your medicine."

"Good...now You need to help...me drink it," Megatron groaned.

"Okay," Rad said and he hurried over to Megatron's head. As he fumbled with the vial's stopper, he said.

"Can you try and sit up a bit, it'll go down easier."

Megatron groaned and grunted as he slowly forced himself to sit up some.

"That's good," Rad said with a smile as Megatron managed to do this.

"Now open up and I'll pour the vial in."

Megatron nodded. He reached down and helped Rad up to his face and then opened his mouth some and slowly sipped the medication as Rad slowly poured it into his mouth.

Rad was very careful as he did this, making sure not to pour too much in at any one time. He made sure Megatron had swallowed before raising the vial again.

"Any idea what's wrong with you?" he asked as Megatron gulped down the last mouthful.

Megatron swallowed the last of the medication and sighed as he felt it start to work through his systems.

"My guess is it's a virus," Megatron said.

"We get virus's as well," Rad said softly as he climbed back down. "But I guess their not like the ones you guys get."

Megatron smiled weakly before grimacing as he resisted the urge to purge. He couldn't bring up this medicine, it was too vital to clearing his systems. And more than one vial would be missed from the store room.

Rad watched Megatron for a bit before speaking again.

"You should rest. It will help you recover faster and let your body work more on curing you," Rad said.

"I need Energon," Megatron said hoarsely. "My tanks are too nearly empty, my systems won't work as well."

"Alright," Rad said with a nod. "But once that Minicon comes and gives you your drink, you'll need to rest."

Megatron nodded and laid back to wait.

In no time at all, though it seemed long to Megatron, the Minicon had returned. He carried the large cube over and climbed up to join Rad. Rad thanked him and turned to Megatron.

"Can you manage this or do you need help?"

Megatron looked at Rad and when he saw the cube he sat up on his own and reached over and took the cube and slowly started to drink.

Rad smiled, Megatron seemed to be doing fine. He glanced at the Minicon and said.

"Thanks a lot, I don't think we need anything else. He needs to sleep now."

The Minicon nodded and with a small beep, left the room. Rad turned back to Megatron who was still slowly sipping.

Megatron finished half the cube and put the left over on the table next to his berth and then slowly laid back down with a groan. Once comfortable Megatron sighed and off-lined his optics.

Rad smiled, it looked like Megatron would sleep without any problems. He glanced at his berth where Feliana had made herself comfy and he chuckled at the sight. But then he glanced back at Megatron who was now in recharge. It occurred to him Megatron might have a difficult time of it, even if he was okay with a small sigh, he climbed up onto Megatron's chest and lay near his Spark. He hoped his presence would help.

To be Continued.

_Author's note. As Rad continues to look after Megatron, he finds himself warming to the large Decepticon. But this confuses him but what does Megatron think?_

_Find out next time, until then._


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note. With thanks to Kiatamis for her suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_I don't'own the song 'Never knew I needed' by Ne-Yo._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron shifted restlessly, his body fighting the illness that had taken over him. but even as he slept uneasily, he gradually became aware of a strange weight on his chest. This started to bother him more than the illnesses discomfort, so eventually on-lined his optics to see what was causing quietly gasped at the sight.

Fast asleep in recharge was Rad curled up and resting smirked at this and reached up and placed his hand over Rad's smaller form.

Rad shifted slightly under Megatron's hand but soon settled down, peacefully sleeping on the giant transformer's chest. This made Megatron smile even more and he started gently stroking his future mate's form. He barely heard Feliana purring nearby.

Rad snuggled further into Megatron's chest and then sighed as he continued to recharge deeply.

Megatron sighed happily as Rad did this, he'd been starting to think he'd never get close to his mate. The boy was so stubborn and headstrong. but here seemed to be proof that he was finally warming up at long last. With a sigh, Megatron thought it was a small pity Rad wasn't bigger, then he could really hold him in his arms.

Ah well, no point in regretting what couldn't be changed.

"Sleep well my mate," he murmured softly before slipping back into recharge himself.

A couple of hours later, Rad awoke.

Rad groaned awake and sat up, letting what ever was laying over him slip down to is legs. He yawned and stretched and rubbed his tired optics before looking down at what was on him. He gasped softly when he saw it was Megatron's hand and jerked around to look at Megatron's face but sighed when he noticed the Mech was recharging.

Rad let out a relived breath. He'd gotten a bit of a start, seeing Megatron's hand on him. But it wasn't really the big Mech's fault, he _'had' _lain on his chest for a sleep.

Rad slowly slipped Megatron's off and then slipped down and off Megatron's chest and to the berth. Feliana purred warmly in greeting and he quickly gave her head a rub.

"Hi there girl," he said softly before laying down on his own he couldn't sleep, he just lay staring at the ceiling. Megatron looked a bit better which was good. But Rad was starting to feel odd towards the Decepticon and he wasn't sure what to do.

Megatron recharged for a couple more hours before he slowly started to rouse from his recharge.

Rad saw this and quickly sat up as Megatron shifted and muttered before finally on-lining his optics. He blinked around for a moment then glanced at his chest. A look of intense disappointment spread across his face.

"Um, Megatron?" Rad called up."Are you feeling any better?"

Megatron looked over at Rad.

"Ah there you are, and yes I'm starting to since the virus depleting. By tonight it will be completely gone," Megatron said.

"That's good," Rad said with a small smile."It wasn't nice seeing you so ill."

Megatron chuckled.

"Nice to hear you care."

"Well...yeah of course," Rad said softly.

"I don't like seeing anyone ill."

Megatron smirked but didn't say anything else, not wanting to upset Rad or ruin this moment.

"So uh, do you need anything?" Rad asked, not wanting to stay silent.

"No, not right now," Megatron said.

"Okay," Rad said, not entirely sure what to do purred and he stroked her head, smiling slightly. His smile made Megatron's Spark swell with happiness though he said nothing. He really was trying with the boy, he wanted his mate to be comfortable with him.

Megatron chuckled softly and then laid back down to let his body rest so it can get rid of his virus sooner.

Rad relaxed a bit more at this, Megatron wasn't going to act weird. Seeing that the large Mech still looked worn out, he wondered how he could cheer him then it came to him.

"Would you like me to sing?" he asked softly.

Megatron smiled and looked at Rad and nodded.

"Yes that would be nice," Megatron whispered.

"Okay," Rad said with a smile.

"Just give me a minute to have a think about a good song."

Rad thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay, well there is one I could sing."

Megatron smiled."Please do," he said nodded and taking a deep breath, started.

"_For the way you changed my plans,"_

_"For being the perfect distraction,""For the way that you took the idea that I have,"_

_"Of everything that I wanted to have,"_

_"And made me see that there was something missing, oh yeah,"_

Megatron's smile slowly vanished from his face as he listened to the words Rad sang.

"_For the ending of my first begin,"_

_"And for the rare and unexpected friend,"_

_"For the way you're something I'd never choose,"_

_"But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose,"_

_"And never wanna be without again,"_

The words Rad sang filled him and made his spark hum louder. Megatron smiled softly as he continued to listen.

_"You're the best thing I never knew I needed,"_

_"So when you were here, I had no idea,""You the best thing I never knew I needed,""_

_So now it's so clear, I need you here always,"_

Feliana purred loudly as Rad sang, clearly enjoying it.

_"My accidentally happily ever after,"_

_"So when you were here, I had no idea,"_

_"You the best thing I never knew I needed,"_

_"So now it's so clear, I need you here always,"_

Megatron slowly and carefully stood up and walked over to Rad and knelt down next to him without disturbing him or his singing.

_"Who knew I could be,""So unexpectedly,"_

_"Undeniably happier,"_

_"Sitting here right now, with you right next to me,"_

_"Girl, your the best,""You're the best thing I never knew I needed,"_

_"So when you were here, I had no idea,"_

_"You the best thing I never knew I needed,"_

_"So now it's so clear, I need you here always,"_

Megatron smiled down at Rad. He wanted to reach out and touch Rad but didn't want him to stop his song until he was finished.

_"Now it's so clear," _Rad continued, not seeing Megatron.

_"I need you always here,"_

And with that Rad gently ended the song.

Megatron's smile grew wide and he slowly reached down and picked Rad up under his small arms and pulled him to his chest and held him there.

"That was beautiful Rad," Megatron purred softly.

"Thanks, glad you liked it," Rad said wasn't quite sure why he had chosen that song, it had just come to him and he had sung it. His Spark was still beating in an odd way inside his chest.

Megatron stroked Rad's back and then lifted him up to his face and nuzzled him. Rad let him, somehow not so bothered by it any more. Though he knew he'd panic if Megatron went too far but so far, it was fine.

"You're feeling better, right?" he asked as Megatron pulled back slightly to smile at him.

"Yes I am," Megatron said and then pulled him back to his face to keep nuzzling him.

"Good," Rad said hesitated and then lifted his hands to gently rub Megatron's cheek.

Megatron sighed in content from the gentle touch and nuzzled into it. He off-lined his optics and cherished it.

Rad was surprised at how much Megatron seemed to like it. He wouldn't have thought he liked things liked snuggles but apparently he did. Or at least, when no one else was around.

_Author's note. Do things continue to go well for Rad and Megatron? Find out next time, until then._


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note. We're finally back with an update, hope you all enjoy._

_With thanks to Kaitamis foe her suggestions, they were a big help for this chapter._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_This story is written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad yawned as he stretched widely on his berth. After he'd sung for Megatron, the large transformer had held him for a while, seemingly needed the contact. Rad had let him as it was fairly harmless. But after a while, he'd gotten tired and asked to be put down.

Megatron had done so and Rad had gone to his berth, suddenly very tired. And now he's just woken up from his little nap.

Megatron laid in his berth, relaxing and regaining his strength that is virus had deprived him off.

Feliana purred and batter her head against Rad's dangling hand. He chuckled, and sat up slightly, stroking her head.

"Hi girl, you have a good nap too?"

She purred in response, making him laugh.

Megatron on-lined his optics at the sound of Rad's laughs and looked over to them and smirked at the scene.

Feliana decided to jump up and start washing Rad's face, causing the boy to laugh.

"Feliana that tickles, stop."

Megatron chuckled at this and sat up and silently moved over to them and watch closer.

Feliana was now half on top of Rad as she continued to tease him. He playfully battered at her but wasn't really trying to move his pet. He was having too much fun. His laughter was loud and it echoed around the room.

Megatron chuckled again and then sat down and watched the two play until they stopped and realized they were being watched.

Feliana's large optics regarded him as though she'd never seen him before. Rad meanwhile, looked a little embarrassed and surprised to see Megatron awake. As Feliana jumped off him, he said.

"I uh, didn't know you were awake."

"I woke to your laughter which is quite a pleasant thing to wake up to," Megatron said.

"Heh, yeah, me and Feliana were messing around," Rad chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Megatron chuckled and reached down and petted Rad's head.

"It's alright little one. I needed to wake up any way," Megatron said.

As Rad smiled, his tank gave a small rumble. Megatron noticed and laughed at the expression on Rad's face.

"Hungry?" Megatron teased.

"A little yeah," Rad admitted. "You?"

"Famished," Megatron said and reached down and picked Rad up and cared him out of the room.

Rad held onto Megatron's hand, his hunger growing by the moment. He couldn't wait to get some Energon. Thankfully, in no time at all, they had arrived at the Rec Room where Starscream and Demolisher were drinking Energon.

"Megatron, sir," Demolisher said, spotting his leader enter with Rad.

"Demolisher, Starscream," Megatron acknowledged his men.

"Hi," Rad said softly and they inclined their heads towards him.

Megatron put Rad on the table and went to the dispenser for some Energon. Rad glanced at the Decepticons, and asked.

"Where's Cyclonus?"

"Experimenting," Both Cons answered.

As Rad chuckled at this, Megatron said with a slight growl.

"It better not be with chemicals again. If that moron manages to blow something up, he's going right back into the brig."

"I think it's with spare parts," Starscream quickly said as Megatron sat down with a full cube of Energon.

Megatron reached for Rad who came to him willingly and eager to get some Energon.

With a smile, Megatron opened a corner of the cube for Rad and held it to him. Rad immediately started sucking from the opening, holding onto the cube carefully. Megatron held it to ensure it was nice and steady.

Once Rad was done, Megatron brought it to his own lips and started drinking.

Rad walked over to one of Megatron's arms that was still on the table and sat down next to it and then leaned back on it.

Megatron glanced down at this but simply smiled. He was enjoying the fact Rad was becoming more comfortable around him.

Rad relaxed there, watching Megatron finish and put his cube down. Rad then looked at Demolisher and Starscream and smiled at them.

"Thanks for the gift guys."

They looked surprised at his words but then smiled. They'd worked pretty hard Feliana and were very proud of her.

"You're welcome," Demolisher said gruffly, looking very pleased.

Megatron merely chuckled at Starscream's equally pleased look.

"She beautiful, you guys did an awesome job on her," Rad said and then looked up at Megatron.

"Thanks for having her made for me, she really is lovely," he said softly to Megatron.

"Anything for you," Megatron whispered back and reached out and stroked Rad's chest lovingly.

Rad blushed but didn't say anything, just looked away. Megatron chuckled and then starting speaking with his men.

Rad huffed and settled down on the table, his back against Megatron's arm. He didn't really pay attention to what they were talking about though he knew if they started talking about Optimus or any of the other's, he'd hear. He briefly wondered what they were all doing at this moment.

"Any plans on what we're doing in the future, Megatron?" Starscream asked.

Megatron nodded.

"There are still plenty of Minicons out there," he said firmly. "And I intend to have them, before Prime."

Demolisher and Starscream nodded at this.

"We should try to get ahead of them," Megatron continued. "I want you to research possible Minicon location, we will explore each likely place,"

Rad started to listen in when he heard them talk about the mini-cons.

"We should each take a different area of this Planet," Megatron continued, in full buisness mode.

"Starscream, you and Demolisher will research the southern Hemispher while Cyclonus and I do the Northern Hemisphere."

Rad became curious of where he was going to be in all this. He elbowed Megatron's arm to get his attention.

Megatron glanced down and smiled.

"Yes, my dear?"

"What about me, want am I going to do?"

Megatron cocked his head to the side but then smiled.

"You'll be going with me as well." Megatron said.

Rad grinned, he was pleased he wasn't just being left behind.

"Cool, thanks."

Megatron chuckled and reached down and took Rad's hand between his fingers and stroked it loveingly and went back to talking with his men. Rad sighed and relaxed against Megatron's fingers. He was still listening to what they were saying but didn't feel the need to speak up.

"Good now, is there anything else we will need to discuse about?" Megatron asked.

"No sir, all our equipments working fine and training is proceeding smoothly," Starscream said simply.

Megatron grinned.

"Very good," Megatron said.

"Now, how are we on supplies?"

"Alright but we will need to restock soon," Demolisher said. "We're running low on some medical supplies. Our Energon will last but it would be best if we could get some more raw material to convert."

Megatron nodded.

"We'll need to get onto that as well. Starscream, I want you to take care of the Energon, Demolisher, you and Cyclonus will take care of the equipment."

Rad looked up at Megatron and then started to think to see if he could come up with something to help them with their problems.

"Couldn't you use the sun's power to produce Energon?" Rad suddenly asked.

They all looked at him.

"The sun's power," Megatron repeated before his optics narrowed. "Is that what the Autobots do?"

"In part I think," Rad said, brow furrowed. "But I think they mostly use a nearby water source to produce the energy they need to make Energon. I'm not sure where they get the raw mateirals from."

Megatron let this run through his processor for a bit before looking down at Rad.

"Yes I do believe that might work." Megatron said with a smile.

Rad smiled back at him, he was glad to help. He didn't like the idea of them struggling to eat, it just wasn't right. And he was sure Optimus and his friends would feel the same way too.

"That's good," he said aloud to the large Decepticon.

Megatron chuckled down at him and then looked up at Demolisher and Starscream.

"Well, do you think we can do something like that?" He asked them.

Demolisher glanced at Starscream who was nodding slowly.

"I could be done," he said softly. "And truthfully, we are in a perfect location to receive the Sun's rays most of the time. There would be times when we are turned away but it wouldn't matter."

"Not when this planet's sun is quite a powerful one," Demolisher widened and Megatron's smile widened.

"Excellent," he purred, stroking the top of Rad's head.

Rad smiled proudly to himself.

"We'd better get onto that before we concentrate on Minicons," Megatron continued thoughtfully. "They can wait but we can't."

"It shall be done, Megatron," Demolisher said seriously as Starscream gave a small smirk of agreement.

Demolisher and Starscream stood up and headed out of the room to get straight to work.

Megatron turned back to Rad with a wide smile.

"Well done, my dear, you helped to solve this problem,"

He lifted Rad up and pressed him to his cheek, purring slightly.

Red would have blushed if he could but smiled and leaned on Megatron.

"Thanks," He replied.

"You're welcome," Megatron said and he couldn't resist ghosting a kiss on Rad's helm.

The boy grumbled and shoved slightly at Megatron but to the large Decepticon's delight, didn't protest as much as he usually did. Could his mate finally be warming up to him? He certainly hoped so.

Rad grumbled and glared up at Megatron but didn't say anything.

It was strange but he didn't feel the sudden rush of nervousness that he usually felt when Megatron acted like this. Could it be he trusted the purple and green Decepticon not to do anything? Or...could he actually be enjoying it?

This thought confused him greatly but he decided not to dwell on it. Instead he asked softly.

"Megatron, would I be able to call my parents at some point? It's been too long since I last spoke to them."

Megatron pulled Rad from his cheek and smiled down at him and nodded.

"Of course Rad," Megatron said.

"Thanks," Rad said gratefully, he was really glad Megatron had said yes. He really felt the need to hear their voices again, he felt so cut off from his own world sometimes.

Megatron lifted Rad up some and then started to lower him to the floor and scooted him gently towards the door.

"Go and play with the mini-cons I have to do a few thinks okay," Megatron said and stood up from the table.

Rad shot him a cheeky grin before running off. Megatron shook his head with a chuckle as Rad disappeared. His young mate really was something.

To be continued.

_Author's note. So, what happens next time with Rad and Megatron. Find out in the chapter nineteen, until then._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's note. Sorry for the long wait, been busy with other fics. Anyway, there we go, how does Rad and Megatron's relationship grow? Read on to find out._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad happily run around with the Minicons, they were playing with that energy ball again. Rad was trying to teach them a game of soccer but they preferred just to run about, kicking the ball. Still, it was a lot of fun and Rad was enjoying himself. Feliana was napping in a corner but he could tell she was keeping an eye on him.

This made him wonder how the Decepticons were getting on, they'd been running low on supplies.

On Mini-con kicked the ball up too high and it sailed over the others heads but Rad saw it coming and jumped up and hit it back with his head.

This caused the ball to go sailing through the air at high speed and bounce off the wall before hitting the floor. Feliana jerked up, her bright eyes following the now spinning ball. She crouched, waggled her rear in the air before leaping forward and seizing the ball in her claws.

"Feliana," Rad laughed as she wrestled with the ball, growling and attempting to rip it apart.

Rad ran over and playfully tried to get her to let it go. When she finally did, it was deflated and now laid limp in Rad's hands.

All the Minicons groaned in disappointment while Rad looked at Feliana sternly.

"Feliana, look what you did, the ball's burst now."

Feliana sniffed it then yawned before walking away to wash herself. Rad chuckled at the way she was utterly unconcerned but it was a real shame about the ball. Looking over at the Minicons, he said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can get Megatron to make another."

The mini-con all beeped and gestered Rad to go do that.

"Alright, alright," he said with a laugh. "I'm going, I'm going."

His faithful pet followed him as he left the room and went in search of Megatron. He had no idea where the Decepticon leader might be but decided to try the Throne room first. That was Megatron's favourite place to hang out.

And it was true. Megatron was in the throne room but he wasn't awake. He had fallen asleep once again while sitting on his throne.

Rad snickered at the sight before getting an idea. Wouldn't it be fun to sneak up on the unsuspecting Decepticon?

With this thought in mind, he started to creep forward, Feliana at his heels.

Rad snuck all the way to Megatron feet before carefuly climbing up Megatron's leg and into his lap. Feliana followed him and settled down in Megatron's lap as well.

Rad grinned up at the Decepticon's face, he was still totally out of it. Rad pondered what he could do now that he'd gotten this far. How could he fully surprise the other? Rad had to think long and hard this for one. Finally, he grinned and started to climb up the Decepticon's chest. He was going to wake him up and see what happened.

Once he was up on Megatron's shoulder, he gently started to nudge him. Megatron grunted but carried on sleeping. Rad tried again, poking a little harder before muttering.

"Hey, Optimus just stole all the Minicons."

Megatron's optics flashed on and he jerk up.

"What!" Megatron yelled.

Rad had to cling onto Megatron as he looked wildly around. This however, didn't stop him from laughing his head off at the expression on Megatron's face. Megatron stopped searching and looked at his shoulder which Rad was struggling to stay a hold to while he laughed.

"What...what's going on?" he asked in confusion as Rad continued to laugh.

"You're face," Rad gasped, trying not to lose his grip as he laughed.

It now dawned on Megatron what had just happened.

Megatron frowned and sat back down in his thrown and sat there waiting for Rad to stop laughing.

Finally, Rad stopped laughing but he was still grinning up at Megatron who simply scowled. Rad nudged him.

"Oh come on, it was funny," he chuckled as Megatron's merely huffed.

"And your face was priceless," Rad said slyly.

"It was not funny to me," Megatron snorted.

"Grouch," Rad teased, nudging him again. "I thought it was hilarious and so did Feliana."

The large feline purred in agreement, curled up on Megatron's lap.

Megatron snorted and looked away before an evil smile formed across his face and he looked back Rad.

"What?" said Rad, not liking that evil smile at all.

Megatron doesn't say anything. His hand shoots up and grabs Rad off his shoulder and puts him down in his lap. Rad looked fearful and surprised up at Megatron and that started to scream.

Megatron chuckled as he started to tickle Rad without mercy.

"Ah, ah, ah, stop it, ah ha ha ha," Rad cried out as he was tickled.

He squirmed and struggled but it was no good, Megatron had too good a hold of him.

"Please...stop it...," the young Mech gasped as Megatron grinned down evilly.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this too much," the War Lord said smugly and he started to tickle even harder.

But he did top for a few seconds before he started attacking Rad again. Tickling his neck, chest, belly, sides, feet, and hands.

Rad was now screaming with laughter, tears forming at his optics and running down his face as he continued to struggle helplessly.

"Please, I'm sorry, ah, ah, ah, I won't do that again...ah, ah,"

"Do you promise?" Megatron asked as he tickled Rad harder.

"Yes, just please stop," Rad begged.

Megatron did as asked and released poor Rad from his torture.

Rad lay on his back, gasping and clutching his middle. Megatron grinned down triumphantly at him.

"Never challenge me and expect to win," he said smugly.

Rad just chuckled weakly at this and stared up at Megatron.

Megatron smiled and gently stroked Rad's cheek, being careful not to tickle. He rather liked having Rad on his lap like this, he was starting to think he and his mate would never get close.

Rad closed his optics and just laid there.

Megatron sighed happily, still stroking his mate. He was feeling very pleased with himself, he'd earned his mate's trust. Now, if only he could convince him to Bond, then everything would be perfect.

Rad soon didn't want to lay around anymore and sat up.

"Are you alright, dear?" Megaron asked softly and Rad looked up at him.

"Huh, oh yeah," he said with a smile.

"Uh, Megatron, would you be able to make another of those energy balls, the last one burst."

Megatron smiled and nodded.

"But on one condition," Megatron said.

"Oh, what's that?" Rad asked curiously.

"A kiss," Megatron said.

Rad froze staring up at Megatron who was still smiling gently. He considered the request and then asked.

"What kind a kiss?"

"Just a small one and you can choose where you want to kiss me," Megatron said and lifted Rad up to his face.

"Alright," Rad said softly and he leaned forward and kissed Megatron's cheek.

It wasn't what Megatron had been hoping for but it was still a good start. And perhaps soon, Rad would willingly kiss him on the lips.

Megatron smiled and nuzzled Rad with his nose before forming a electric ball and shrinking to the size Rad wanted.

Rad grinned happily and eagerly took the ball.

"Thanks," he said before asking.

"Can I take it to the Minicons?"

"Go ahead," Megatron said generously.

Rad smiled and then jumped down to the floor and ran to the door. Before he ran out and stopped and turned to Megatron and waved and then ran out. Megatron sighed happily and leaned back in his chair. Things were going so well, and they could surely only get better.

_Author's note. How do things continue with Megatron and Rad? Find out next time, until then._


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note. If you hate Billy and Fred, you'll love this chapter._

_Warning for slight, non sexual nudity._

_With thanks to Kaitamis for her suggestions and patience._

_This chapter was written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron glanced towards the door for the fifth time in a row. An hour or so ago, his mate to be had run off to play with the Minicons and he missed him. He knew he was safe as he'd asked his Minicon Leader One to give him regular reports on him. And Rad was doing what he'd said he was doing, playing ball with the other Minicons.

But Megatron missed him and wanted him back at his side.

Megatron thought it over a bit before getting up and leaving the Throne room, heading to the room Leader-One had told him that they were playing in with Rad.

When he reached the room, he found Rad and the Minicons in the middle of a very energetic game of ball. The energy ball was bouncing between Minicons and the walls and they were all running around madly. There was a lot of noise, mostly of laughter and beeps as everyone was having a lot of fun.

Megatron smirked at this and the spotted Rad running towards the ball. He did a strange back flip, catching the ball with his foot in the min-back flip before landing on his feet again to watch the ball hit the wall and head towards the mini-cons who ran and hit it back.

Megatron started in shock, he had no idea his mate could do that. But he had to admit, he could move very well, he almost had a Seeker's grace. He watched the game for a little longer before deciding it was time to end, he didn't want Rad collapsing from exhaustion.

"Rad," he said in a strong voice and all the Minicons paused in their game to look at him.

Rad stopped and looked towards the door and saw Megatron standing there.

"Ye...Yes?" Worried he might have done something wrong.

Megatron smiled down at him and said.

"I think that's enough running around for now, you'll tire yourself out."

"Oh," Rad said, surprised but relived that he wasn't in trouble.

"Yes sir," Rad said before going and getting the ball.

"Come along," Megatron said, which Rad groaned in disappointment.

Rad went over to him but gave Leader-One the ball before stopping next to Megatron, looking up at him. Megatron smirked and bent to scoop Rad up into his arms. Rad settled back even though he had a slight scowl on his face. But Megatorn thought it made him look cute.

But Rad soon stopped pouting when his tank gave a slight rumble, signalling he was getting hungry. If he could he would had blushed in embarrassment and wrapped his arms around his midsection to try and quiet the noise that came from it.

But of course Megatron heard it and graced Rad with a smirk.

"Well, well, it looks like I came just in time. You need some Energon."

"Uh, yeah, I do," Rad said sheepishly.

Megatron chuckled and turned down the next corridor to the rec. room. He reached it and sat Rad down on a table and went over to get a fresh Energon cube. Rad sighed, he did feel a little helpless sometimes. This size difference really got to him and made him wish he was back on Earth. But at least he was getting some nice Energon, he really needed some right now.

Megatron walked back over, holding a cube and sat down before popping the corner and offering it to Rad to drink.

"Thanks," Rad said gratefully, holding the corners and sucking greedily at the pink liquid.

Megatron smiled as he sat back as he watched Rad drink his fill.

He always felt more at peace when his mate to be was around. He'd started to notice that when Rad wasn't with him, a heavy weight settled over his being. But it lifted when he got his Rad back, safe and sound with him. And thus, an incredible longing to feel more welled up inside of him. He desperately wanted Rad to be his mate properly but was that possible?

Rad finished sipped up the energon and leaned down with a sigh as he relaxed. Megatron smirked down at him before lifting the rest of the energon and sipping it down.

"Are you enjoying the Energon?" Megatron asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's quite nice once you get used to it," Rad said with a smile.

"Good," Megatron said with a smile, pleased that his mate had adapted so well.

Megatron and Rad just sat there a bit relaxing, watching one another until Megatron gave Rad an evil smirk. Rad flinched from this but soon went into a laughing fit when large fingers started gliding around his body, tickling him.

"Ah, ah, ah, stop that," Rad laughed, squirming and trying to get away from Megatron.

However, the large Decepticon wasn't letting go and continued to tickle him in all his sensitive places. Rad couldn't get the big fingers off him, the older robot was just too strong.

Rad tried again to get away but Megatron just grabbing his foot and pulled him back closer. Soon from all the yelling and laughing the other Cons decided to go and see that all the fuss was about.

"What's he doing?" Demolisher asked in a bored voice.

"Looks like he's torturing him," Cyclonus said in a gleeful voice.

"No, he's just tickling him," Starscream said with a sigh and Cyclonus huffed in disappointment.

Rad let another scream before Megatron finally stopped and let Rad get his breath back.

"Don't...do...that," Rad gasped out as Megatron laughed.

"Only if you behave," Megatron teased, rubbing his stomach before noticing his men.

"What is it?" he asked but not angrily.

"Um...just wondering what all the yelling was..." Demolisher tried to say.

"Ya ,it sounded like you were torturing him," Cyclonus laughed.

Megatron raised an optic brow.

"Don't be foolish," he said with a snort.

"Why would I torture my own mate?"

As Rad shot him a sharp glance, Cyclonus shrugged.

"I dunno, that's what it sounded like."

"He was torturing him in a way," Starscream said with a grin. "By tickling him."

Megatron chuckled at this and looked down at Rad and stroked his head. Rad looked up at him and gave him smirked before laying down to rest and get his energy back that he had lost from the tickling.

"Do we have any plans for today, sir?" Demolisher now asked.

"We're going Minicon hunting," Megatron said with a smirk.

Everyone smiled and left the room to go get ready. Megatron looked down at Rad.

"Do you want to go?" Megatron asked.

"Yes," Rad said firmly, he fancied seeing his home planet again.

He wondered if they were likely to bump into the Autobots and hoped they did. But on the other hand, he didn't want them all fighting so he wasn't sure what to hope for. Though it would be nice to see all his friends again.

Megatron smiled down at him and then scooped him up and sat him back down on the floor. Megatron got up and headed out of the room, Rad following behind him.

As Rad walked at his heels, Megatron was thinking hard.

If this trip went well, maybe he could take things further with Rad. They'd been getting along so well recently, maybe now would be the perfect opportunity for them to Bond. If he went slowly this time and explained how it worked, maybe Rad would consent.

Megatron led Rad to the warp-gate where his men stood, waiting for them. Megatron nodded to them before leaning down and picked Rad up and stepped onto the Warp-gate.

Demolisher punched in the coordinates before getting on with his comrades. They all stood still in a group as the machine flashed and they all disappeared. In another moment, they had reappeared in a dusty plain near a huge gorge. Now that they were safely there, they disappeared slightly and Megatron popped Rad down.

"Go looked around and if you see anything or need any help give me a call." Megatron told Rad.

Rad smirked and nodded up at him before leaving the group to search. Megatron stood back up.

"Spread out and search." Megatron ordered his men.

Demolisher transformed into his tank and drove off into the bare plains, Cyclonus and Starscream too to the skies in different directions, and Megatron stayed around the area Rad was in.

Megatron watched as Rad started clambering over some rocks and decided to lend him a hand. He snapped his fingers and some Minicons rushed over. He indicated Rad and said.

"Go with him, make sure he's alright."

The Mini-cons beeped and ran after Rad. They startled him when they appeared next to him but he didn't complain.

They were always so friendly that he enjoyed their company. Their chattering beeps were kind of cute too.

"Alright guys let's find that Mini-con," Rad told them.

The beeped in agreement and started looking high and low, under rocks, and in cracks until Rad called to them.

"I found it."

They ran over to him and pointed to it. It was half way stuck in a large boulder.

Rad looked at it thoughtfully with the others.

"This might be hard to get out."

Rad leaned down and picked up a rock and started to gently chip away the stone that trapped the mini-con inside the boulder.

The rock started to chips away and soon the ground was littered with chips. It was slow work but he was making plenty of progress and the Minicons were giving him lots of encouragement. He shot them a grin as he worked.

"I almost got it," he said as more of the jade coloured shield was revealed.

Rad chipped away a bit more of the stone before the mini-con panal fell out and Rad had to drop the rock he held to catch it before it hit the ground.

"I did it," Rad said with great joy in his voice.

What Rad didn't know was that two boys were watching a short distance away. Billy and Fred had started to become close to the Autobots and were now trying to help them. They didn't know yet Rad had been turned into a Minicon and just thought a bunch of Decepticon Minicons had found a new comrade.

"Billy," Fred whimpered as at that moment Megatron came into view and went over to Rad.

The Decepticon leader had a huge smile on his face as he saw Rad had the Minicon.

Megatron knelt down and patted Rad before looking the Mini-con panel over before handing it back.

"Very good, let's keep search if there are any more," Megatron suggested before getting up and went back to search.

Rad smiled as he hugged the mini-con to his chest and started looking around again.

"Aww, they got that Minicon," Billy groaned as they watched Megatron pat the Minicon on the head.

"That doesn't look like his Minicon," Fred said with a frown. "He's being really friendly with it."

"That's because it found a Minicon, Fred," Billy said as the Minicons started to spread out.

"We got to get that Minicon away from them," Billy said as he picked up a rock and slowly slipped out into the open.

"Rad, I'm going in that direction, you stay safe now," Megatron said and Rad nodded at this order.

What neither noticed was that Billy had stopped dead still with Fred right behind him.

"D-did he just call that Minicon "Rad"?" Fred said in utter disbelief.

Billy nodded.

"Ya he did and didn't the Autobots say that Rad was kidnapped by them?" Fred asked.

Billy looked back at Fred with a glare.

"Ya and I think Rad's gone traitor is now helping them instead of the Autobots, I mean why else would he look like one of them?" Billy explained.

Fred scowled.

"He's turned traitor? How could he do that to us?"

"I don't know," Billy said grimly. "But we're going to rescue that Minicon from them and teach that traitor a lesson."

Rad was looking through a pile of rocks when something hard hit him in the back. Rad cried out and fell to his knees and looked to see what it was.

To his utter shock, he saw Billy and Fred standing a short distance away, both holding rocks. He stared in shock, realising that they'd thrown a rock at his back but he couldn't understand why. But then it occurred to him that they didn't know who he was, they must think he was just a Minicon.

Though that didn't really explain why they were attacking a Minicon in the first place.

"Billy, Fred," he began, sure he could talk to them.

Billy and Fred started chunking rocks at him. Rad tried to dodge them all but he was still hit. His head, chest, legs, and arms were being pelted with rocks.

"Billy Fred stop it's...," But Rad was cut short by Fred's angry shout.

"We now it's you Rad you traitor, now drop that Minicon." Fred called at Rad and continued to throw more.

"Traitor...? What...what are you talking about?" Rad said angrily as he tried to dodge the rocks being thrown.

"Give us that Minicon," Billy snarled, scooping up an even larger rock and throwing.

Rad yelled and cried out as he was hit, having no other choice but to run but what he didn't realise was he was heading towards the cliff.

Billy and Fred gave chase, still throwing rocks at his back

Rad clutched the precious Minicon to his chest, even as the other Minicons run with him. They didn't understand what was going on or why these human boys were hurting their friend. But they weren't sure how to protect him as they didn't want to hurt the young boys, but they also didn't want them hurting Rad.

"Whoa," Rad cried, stopping just in time before he went over the cliff.

Glancing back, he saw that the two boys were still coming at him. He was much stronger than them but he didn't want to get into a fight and hurt them. So he started to climb down the cliff, desperate to get away.

Billy and Fred didn't let that stop them. They started kicking dirt and rocks down on top of Rad, blinding him and making him lose his grip and fall to a small ledge on the side of the cliff.

Rad groaned as he sat back up but then cried out as he was pelted again with rocks and sand. He struggled to look up the Minicons that he came with and yelled up to them.

"Go find help and...Ahh...and hurry."

The Minicons didn't want to leave him but they knew it would be better to get Megatron. So they all transformed and set off at top speed, leaving Rad alone with the two angry boys.

"Billy, Fred, stop this," Rad cried out, trying to reason with them.

"Why should we, you traitor?" Freg called down while he threw a rock at Rad's head.

Rad tried to protect himself and the Minicon as best he could.

"I'm not a traitor," Rad protested, wishing the Autobots, his friends or even the Decepticons were here.

"Please, if you just give me a moment to explain."

"We're not listening to your excuses," Billy yelled harshly, pushing a large boulder which crashed down the cliff side.

Luckily it missed Rad but not by much and continued smashing it's way down. But as Rad stared down at it, he gasped as he saw a glint of green. Totally by accident, he'd discovered a Minicon panel buried in the rocky cliff face.

"Billy Fred stop, there's another Minicon," Rad called up to them.

They paused and for a moment, he thought they'd seen sense. But then their faces contorted and they started yelling even more.

"He's going to steal that Minicon as well," Billy yelled to Fred who was gathering more stones up.

"Damn it," Rad swore, staring down at the Minicon shield which was now very exposed and vulnerable.

Suddenly he was hit very hard in the arm by a rock, knocking the incon out of his arms and over the edge.

"No!" Rad screamed as he tried to grab it but wasn't fast enough and watched helplessly as it fell.

"Nooooo!" he yelled as the Minicon crashed onto a large jagged rock and split completely in half.

"No, no, no," he gasped, falling to his knees in shock.

Above him, Billy and Fred stared in horror at what had happened. But their horror turned to anger as they started screaming abuse at Rad.

"Murderer!"

"Traitor!"

"Con lover!"

Rad didn't listen to a word they said. All he did was stare down at the poor Minicon that lay broken on the bottom of the cliff. He over heard the word murder being yelled at him from above and he believed them.

He was a murderer. He let a Minicon die.

Tears started to grow in his optics and then trail down his cheeks. He'd caused the death of an innocent life form, a Minicon that would never experience life now. He was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn't even notice the heavy tread of approaching footsteps.

"Rad...Rad where are you?" Megatron's voice called to him but Rad didn't answer.

With Megatron...

Megatron searched for Rad, the Minicons that had come and found him beeping and chirping at him franticly to follow them. But he was stopped.

"Megatron what are you doing here, where's Rad?"

Megatron turned to find Optimus and his Autobot team standing behind him. But before Megatron could answer some shouting was heard and everyone followed the yelling.

They found the two human boys standing on the cliff edge jumping up and down and yelling madly. But at the sound of the heavy footsteps stopped and turned to gape at the oncoming robots. The Minicons started pointing and beeping at the two staring boys.

"Billy Fred, I thought I told you to stay close to the..." But Optimus's sten voice was cut off when he saw the way how the minicons were actting.

Alexis and Carlos who stayed with the team went over and listened before gasping.

"Optimus, Rad's over that cliff." Alexis yelled and ran over but Billy tried to stop her.

"Why bother, he's a traitor," he said with such hate.

"He's not a traitor," Alexis cried in shock as Carlos said angrily.

"Why the hell would you say such a thing?"

"Look what he's done to the poor Minicon," Billy said defensively, pointing over the side of the cliff.

Everyone moved forward and cried out in horror at the sight of the shattered Minicon lying at the bottom of the cliff.

Alexis looked for Rad and found him kneeling with his back to them, staring down at the broken Minicon.

"Rad...Rad...Please say something," She called down to him.

"I-I killed him," Rad whispered softly, still crying. "It's all my fault."

"Rad, don't talk like that," Alexis said quickly, noticing all the scattered rocks around Rad with a frown.

"Dude, what happened here?" Carlos questioned to which Fred said.

"We were trying to teach him a lesson."

"What, for what?" Carlos questioned.

"For joining the enemy side," Fred said and picked up a rock prepared to throw it at Rad but was stopped.

"Dude, you idiot, you think Rad _'wants'_ to be with them?" Carlos said in cold fury, gripping Fred's arm tightly.

"They kidnapped him and turned him into a Minicon, he didn't ask for this."

"But he was helping them get the Minicons," Billy protested as Megatron stared at Rad in concern.

Optimus came over and looked down at Billy and Fred.

"But doesn't give either of you the right to attack Rad. If Rad was a Decepticon do you think these Minicons would be so worried about him?" Optimus asked and gestured towards the small group of Minicons beeping down at Rad, trying to get him to respond to them.

They stared at them, looking very confused. Optimus sighed heavily, running a hand across his face before asking.

"Where you throwing rocks when Rad dropped that Minicon?"

"Um, yeah," Fred said and everyone looked at the two in shock.

"You idiots," Alexis screamed at them. "Look what you did."

"We didn't do anything, he's the one that dropped it," Fred yelled back to defend himself and Billy.

"Enough!" Megatron shouted making everyone jump and look at him.

Megatron turned to Billy and Fred with a dark glare on his face.

"You are to blame for what all has happen here, no more of pointing a finger at an innocent bot. He was finding Minicons of his own free will, not for the Decepticons. Now if you want to put blame on someone put on yourselves," Megatron snarled before looking back to Rad.

"Rad," he said gently, moving towards him and lightly touching his shoulder.

Rad barely reacted just kept staring at the ruined remains. So Megatron placed his hands around him and lifted the limp body into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"This isn't your fault Rad, don't blame yourself."

"Megatron's right, Rad," Optimus said just as gently even as the Minicons rescued the Minicon panel that was trapped in the cliff face.

"But I failed to protect him.," Rad whimpered and tried to hide himself in Megatron chest and arms.

"No you didn't," Megatron said softly as Starscream went over to the broken remains and examined them.

After a few moments, he picked them up carefully and placed them in a small box he'd gotten from sub space. He then caught Megatron's optic and gave a small nod.

Megatron held Rad more comfortably closer to him and gently stroked the dents and scuffs that littered his body.

He felt fury rising at how his mate had been treated. He'd like nothing better than to squish the two boys that had hurt him but he knew Rad wouldn't want that. Mind you, it was damn hard.

Below him, the other two humans stared up at Rad sadly, concern written all over his face. At this moment, he appreciated them much more than he had before. At least these two had accepted Rad for what he now was and still treated him the same. Maybe when Rad was better, he'd let him visit these two again.

Optimus came over to look Rad over and was horrified by all the injuries he received from Billy and Fred. He reached up and gently stroked Rad's head who looked up at him with tears falling down his optics. Optimus's spark clenched at the sight.

Rad looked like an abused sparkling in this state.

"Rad," he said softly, standing by Megatron's side and stroking his head.

He couldn't believe what had happened, how could those two boys have done this? Carlos and Alexis hadn't had any trouble adapting to their friend's new form. Or the fact that he was with Megatron now, that didn't matter to them.

Rad sniffled as he let himself be petted before burying himself back into Megatron's chest.

He just wanted to go home at this point, he couldn't bear everyone looking at him like that. He already knew it was all his fault, he didn't need a reminder.

"Please take me back," he whispered softly against Megatron.

Megatron didn't argue and turned to Optimus.

"I'm heading back to our base, Rad needs to looked at. I'll inform you on how he's doing later," Megatron told Optimus.

"Thank you," Optimus said sincerely, grateful for the care Megatron was showing Rad.

"I'll...take care of things here."

"See that you do," Megatron said stiffly before activating the Warp Gate and taking Rad away.

The last thing they heard was Carlos and Alexis's hastily called goodbyes.

Optimus turned to Billy and Fred and walked over to them, bent down, and picked them up by the back of the suits.

"You two are in deep trouble." Optimus told them.

Both boys gulped and trembled from the look and heavy tone in the leaders voice.

Back on the moon base Megatron had taken Rad to the Med Bay. He walked over to a strange machine and pushed a few buttons on its side panel before setting Rad down on the floor of it. Megatron saw the nervous look Rad gave him and he smiled down at him to reassure him before turning it on.

A gentle shower of rainbow energy and sparks started to pour out of the machine and onto Rad.

"This Energy bath will fix you back up and take away the pain," Megatron told the Minibot.

"Oh," Rad said in complete wonder as he stared at the pretty sparks falling all over his body.

One by one, the dents and gashes on his body healed up until he looked brand new. He smiled in delight and then looked sad again.

"It's a shame this couldn't work on the Minicon."

Suddenly Starscream stepped into the Med Bay the small box that held the broken Minicon and walked over to Megatron, showing him the Minicon. They talked silently to themselves before Megatron smiled at something Starscream said and looked down at Rad.

"Maybe it can work," Megatron said to Rad.

Rad was confused at first but then watched as Megatron took the box Starscream held and pulled the two pieces out. He knelt down and placed the Minicon panel down next to Rad and stood back up to watch.

Rad leaned forward so that he was supporting himself on his hands and knees so he could closely watch what was happening. Megatron switched the machine onto full and a brighter, larger shower of sparks showered down over Rad and the Minicon fragments. And to Rad's amazement, the Minicon panel glowed brightly, especially its broken edges.

And then slowly, the two parts started to come together and began to fuse. And then there was a flash and when the light had died down, a brand new Minicon panel lay there, as good as ever.

Rad gasped and slowly and cautiously, still worried he might break it if he touched it but he had to, to make sure it was real. The tip of his fingers grazed the smooth surface, not even a crack or scar remained to show where it used to be split. Rad crawled closer so he could pick up and Minicon panel and clutch it to his chest.

Megatron shot Starscream a grateful smile, it had been the Seeker who'd told him it might be possible to save the Minicon. He turned back to see tears fall down Rad's cheeks as he lovingly hugged the Minicon. He really wished he could give his mate more comfort, if only they were properly Bonded together.

Megatron switched the machine off and reached in and pulled Rad out and set him back down on the floor.

"Are you feeling better Rad?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah," Rad said hoarsely, still not letting go of the Minicon.

"I just...can't believe what happened."

"Shh, it's alright. Now let's see if this new Minicon will awaken," Megatron told Rad.

Rad smiled and nodded.

Megatron placed his hand over the Minicon panel as Rad held his breath. For a moment nothing happened, and then...it glowed.

"It's working," Rad cried in delight as Megatron smiled.

The Minicon panel continued to glow and as Rad let it go, transformed into a Minicon. But they all got a surprise when the Minicon had finished forming, it had a slim and curvy body.

"Wow," Rad said as Starscream blurted out.

"A Femme!

The minicon beeped and chirped and looked around her new surroundings but then spotted Rad. She chirped at him and moved closer to him.

"Hi there," he said with a very wide smile as the two Decepticons gaped. If transformer Femmes were rare, Minicon ones were practically unheard of.

The little Femme smiled at Rad and came even closer to him. She stopped just short of him, looked him up and down and then suddenly hugged him.

If he could had Rad would have been blushing as the girl Minicon hugged him. He stood there speechless as she held him.

"She's very pleased to see you," Starscream observed with a smirk.

"Uh...um," Rad stammered, not knowing what to do apart from hugging her back.

"I heard Minicon Femmes are very friendly," Megatron said thoughtfully as she made a beeping noise that sounded like a giggle.

Rad was always nervous around new girls, femmes didn't make any difference. Suddenly she leaned up and pecked Rad on the cheek, made another giggle before skipping out of the room to find her brothers.

Rad gaped after, utterly flabbergasted as his cheeks burned. He was twice as embarrassed as he had been a minute before hand. The two adult Mechs laughed at his expression.

"Someone likes you," Megatron teased, nudging his mate with his thumb.

Rad jerked around and swatted at Megatron's hand, embarrassment still clear on his face.

"That's not funny." Rad yelled and turned his back to the two Mechs.

This just made them laugh again, only this time much harder. Rad huffed and folded his arms, very put out with them. Megatron grinned but was relieved to see that Rad was back to normal again. He'd hated seeing the young Mech so depressed like that.

He then noticed that the energy bath didn't clean Rad up of the dirt smudges and scuffs he got and decided he need a wash. Megatron picked Rad up, receiving a yelp from him but soon relaxed and let him carry out of the Med Bay.

"Hey, where are we going?" Rad demanded, surprised by being picked up.

"You need a wash," Megatron said simply and Rad glanced down at his body to see the Mech was right.

Megatron walked to his private wash room in his quarters and turned on the water to fill up the large tub. While the tub was filling, Megatron put a rag under the flow and started scrubbing off the dirt and scuffs from Rad's armour.

"Thanks," Rad said gratefully and Megatron smiled.

"My pleasure, you had a hard day today," he said gently.

Soon all the dirt and scuffs were gone from Rad's armour. Megatron set the wash rag to the side and started to remove Rad's armour.

"Now to get the rest of you," Megatron said.

"Uh," Rad said nervously but as his armour was taken off, he saw that he was dirty underneath.

"Alright but not this part," he said, indicating his pelvic armour.

"Did I last time?" Megatron questioned Rad who shook his head.

He chuckled at Rad softly before setting him down on the floor so he could remove his own armour.

"Sorry, just making sure," Rad said softly, watching as Megatron removed nearly all his armour.

"That's alright, my mate," Megatron said with a smile. Respecting Rad's feeling, he didn't remove his pelvic armour either.

He offered Rad his hand so he could scoop him up. He then switched the water back on and ducked under it with Rad.

Rad giggled happily as the water tickled and trickled down his body, pulling and dragging away loss dirt that wasn't stuck to him good enough.

Megatron chuckled at this before reaching up and started running his hand up and down his small body to help wash him off.

This got more dirt off and Rad grinned as this happened. It actually felt rather nice to be petted like this, though he wasn't going to tell Megatron that. He rubbed a little at Megatron's hand, getting rid of the dirt ingrained in the larger Mech's armour. Megatron smiled at this and didn't protest.

Soon, Rad was completely clean and feeling much better than he had earlier. He watched as Megatron carried on cleaning himself, fascinated by the Mech's muscular body.

Megatron turned the water off when the tub they stood in was full enough and sat down into the warm water. He placed Rad in his lap so he could be free to wash himself, not noticing the way Rad watched him.

Under Megatron's armour, his body was slightly more similar to a human's. He had abs and a dark coloured 'skin'. It made Rad wonder what else was similar about their bodies.

"M-Megatron," he said hesitantly. "Could I ask you something?"

"Hmm, what is it?" Megatron asked and stopped washing.

"What's...what's under our pelvic armour?" Rad said, feeling his face grow hot.

Megatron was confused by this question but then smiled at his mate's curiosity.

"Well if you must know, our spikes and ports," Megatron answered.

"Oh?" Rad said, even more nervous than before but he felt so curious.

"And you use those for...sex, don't you?"

"In human words yes but we call it interfacing," Megatron explained.

"So...how does it work?" Rad asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want to now?" Megatron asked before he did anything.

"Yes," Rad said in a firm voice. "I want to know about my body."

"Alright then," Megatron said and reached down and removed his pelvic plating from himself.

Rad's optics widened as he stared at what was revealed. The first thing his gaze settled on was the long tube hanging down between Megatron's legs. With a small gulp, he realised that must be Megatron's Spike. Behind the long, thick Spike and slightly below it was a hole, though that wasn't the right word to describe it.

"This is a Spike," Megatron now said, indicating the long tube.

"And this is my Port," he continued, indicating what was behind it.

Rad shivered as he looked at the two.

"The spike is used to pass along sire fluids to the carrier. But in human words a male's fluid to the female or one who can bare offspring," Megatron explained.

"I believe you know what the Port if used for?"

"Yeah, I think I can guess," Rad agreed softly. He considered what was before him and then said.

"So if you have a...Port, does that mean you can...interface with another Mech?"

Megatron nodded.

"If you choose to me the submissive of the pair but both Mech's can be both, each taking turns to be the dominant or the submissive," Megatron told him

"Oh," he said softly.

Remembering the female Minicon, he suddenly asked.

"Are girls...I mean, Femmes different?"

"They lack a spike," Megatron chuckled.

Rad nodded slowly, that made sense. Although it was still strange that two Mechs could have sex like that. And now a new thought occurred to him.

"Can Mechs have kids or is it just Femmes?"

Megatron nodded.

"Yes they can but only if they let the sire's fluids to enter the carrier chamber or as you humans call it the womb and if they become Sparkmates. Doing both with give the sparkling or baby the transfluid and coding it needs to form and be a bio like its creators."

"Wow," Rad said softly, it was much more complicated than a human's biology.

"That's really interesting."

Megatron smiled.

"Indeed."

Megatron then smiled at a mental image of Rad, closer to a Minibot size than Minicon now and holding a precious cargo in his arms.

He sighed softly, even if he managed to get Rad to Bond with him, they were a long way from having any sort of interface. It was very tricky interfacing with a Minibot and they'd have to go very carefully. It would certainly be a terrifying experience for young Rad.

Megatron reached down and picked Rad up and pulled him to his chest. He gave a long sigh and just relaxed in the tub water.

It was a nice thought and they had plenty of time, no need to hurry anything. He could simply dream in the meantime.

"Megatron," Rad now began again. "I've only seen one Minicon Femme, does that mean they mostly have kids with other Mechs?"

"Yes, they do," Megatron said with a nod. "Although I confess I don't know that much about Minicon society."

"But one thing I've noticed about Minicons is that they act more like younglings than full grown so I don't believe they'll do anything until they grow more mentally," Megatron added.

Rad nodded, Megatron was right about that. If he didn't know better, he'd think they all were kids. He wondered what it would be like, seeing Minicon Sparklings running around the place. He found he rather liked the thought and smiled.

He chuckled softly at the mental image of tiny Minicons chasing each other, climb all over each other the Decepticons, and just acting all cute and loveable.

He'd love to see that.

To be continued

_Author's note. Rad and Megatron continue talking and Rad experiences something new. Also, they contact the Autobots but what does that led to? Find out in the next chapter, until then._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note. With thanks to Kaitamis for her suggestions._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad chuckled softly at the mental image of tiny Minicons chasing each other, climb all over each other the Decepticons, and just acting all cute and loveable. He knew his two friends would love playing with them, just like he would. But sadly, the Minicons did need to develop mentally but until then, he could dream about it.

"Um, do you know if that other Minicon panel was activated?" he now asked.

"Yes, but it was just a Mech," Megatron replied softly.

Rad smiled before getting himself comfortable on Megatron's chest. Suddenly Megatron's spit open down the middle but didn't open.

"What's happening?" Rad yelped slightly in alarm as Megatron stared down.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm not going to force you but I want you to feel what bonding can feel like. Don't worry," Megatron whispered to Rad and a single spark tentacle slipped up through the crack in Megatron chest and slowly reached out for Rad.

At first Rad shied away from it, shooting Megatron a nervous look. But Megatron just smiled gently, stroking him in a reassuring way so he decided to take a chance.

"As long as this doesn't Bond us," he said softly and Megatron nodded before directing the tentacle at Rad.

"We can only become bonded if both our sparks connect," Megatron reassured him.

Rad watched the tentacle move closer to him and flinched as it lightly touched his cheek.

But it didn't hurt or even feel bad, it actually felt...nice. He reached up a hand and gently touched the little tentacle. It felt light and tingly, and made him giggle a bit. It trailed down his cheek and lightly danced across his chest and he watched the light glowing softly.

Megatron smiled as he watched Rad enjoy this little bit of touch before he spoke up.

"Why don't we take this back to the quarters where we'll be dry," Megatron suggested and gestured to the water he still laid in.

"Okay," Rad said softly, watching as the tentacle slid back to Megatron's chest which closed its self up.

Megatron got out of the tub and placed Rad on the ground so he could grab their armour. He placed his armor back on before helping Rad with his. Once they both were armoured Megatron led them back to their quarters and went straight to the berth.

Megatron clutched Rad to his chassis as he got onto the berth and then lay down. Rad just lay there, snuggled against him so Megatron just began lightly stroking him. So far, everything was going well but he knew he'd need to carry on at this slow place in case Rad got scared. Rad smiled and purred at the soothing strokes he was getting.

"Like that?" Megatron asked and Rad nodded eagerly.

"It's nice,"

"Good," Megatron purred before adding.

"Would you like to feel that Spark tendril again?"

Rad thought about it a bit before looking up and nodding.

"It...it felt strange but...in a good way," Rad replied.

Megatron smiled.

"It's meant to feel very good but it's natural that it feels strange to you, it is your first time."

He allowed his chassis to spilt again and a slither of Spark slowly rose and teased it's way to Rad.

Rad shivered as he watched then tentacle wiggle its way over to him and once he reached him it gently brushed across his chest. He slowly reached out a hand and the little tentacle lightly wrapped it's self around it. He lifted it, examining it in fascination, it really was something, and he'd never seen anything like it. He let it drop and it continued to lazily drift across his chest.

He watched it as it lightly coiled around him loosely, rubbing up and down his midsection while the tip tickled his chest.

He smiled softly, it was ticklish.

"This doesn't feel so bad," he said out loud.

Megatron smirked at this.

"It gets better," Megatron whispered and aloud a couple more tentacles slip out his chest to join the first.

Rad watched as they swirled in a strange dance together before gently wrapping around him. It made him feel warm and safe, like he was wrapped in a blanket his mother had given him. He stared in wonder at Megatron.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Megatron said softly and Rad couldn't help but nod.

One of the tentacles rose up and stroked Rad's cheek which he leaned in to. He soft smile on his face as he sat there and soaked up the comfort, warmth, and protection he felt. He was surprised by how much he liked it but he really did. Was this what it felt like to be Bonded to someone?"

"Is this what it would have felt like?" he decided to ask. "If you'd mated with me?"

"Yes but it feels much greater then what you feel right now," Megatron explained.

Megatron hesitated and then asked.

"Do you regret not mating with me?"

"I-I don't know," Rad stammered, he hadn't a clue how he felt.

The tentacles lifted up to Rad's face and stroked and caressed his cheeks and neck, slowly moving back down his body.

Rad frowned, he really didn't know what to think. If he actually accepted Megatron's offer, what would that mean? Would he ever be allowed back on Earth to see his friends? And damn it, what would his parents think?

Rad swallowed as a new thought struck him, would Megatron expect him to have sex? He remembered that massive cable and shuddered, he did not want that thing in his body.

Megatron smiled down at Rad before pulling his spark tentacles away from Rad some.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer or decide right now. Just think about it," Megatron said.

"O-okay," Rad said, feeling the old dread rise up inside of him.

He was grateful Megatron wasn't trying to force him into anything. It had been so horrible when he had tried, he never wanted to go through that again. Megatron reached down and stroked his back before moving him to the side so he could sit back up on the berth.

"Thanks," Rad murmured. "I-I will think about it."

"That's all I ask," Megatron said gently with a smile.

Rad smiled back up at him and leaned over to lean against Megatron's side.

"Thank you," he said softly. "For... for not trying to rush me or anything."

Megatron just smiled and stroked his back.

"I think Optimus might be right," Rad now murmured.

"You're not as bad as you seem."

"Prime gives good advice," Megatron replied as he brought his hand around and used one finger to gently scratch Rad under his chin.

"Heh, he does," Rad said with a small grin.

"But how often do you listen?" he asked slyly.

"Not much," Megatron chuckled.

This made Rad laugh, it was certainly true. But he did hope they could get on better in the future, he liked both of them and didn't like them fighting. Megatron watched Rad for a bit before picking him up and walking out of the room, keeping Rad cradled to his chest.

"Where are we going?" Rad asked curiously, surprised by this action.

"Don't you want to let your friends know that you are alright?" Megatron asked.

Rad's face broke out into a huge grin and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks."

Megatron chuckled and continued on his way to the control room.

Rad clung on, really looking forward to talking with all his friends again. But then he remembered Billy and Fred and frowned. He wondered what had happened to them. Did Optimus punish them or did they get off with what they did.

Megatron walked over to a computer and started trying to get a call through to the Autobots. He two had thought of those two humans boys but he was thinking what he'd do if Prime hadn't dealt with them properly. At the very least, they deserved a good spanking for hurting his mate.

The Call was answered and Red Alert was the one to answer.

"Megatron why are you...Oh Rad are you ok?" Red Alert asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Red," Rad said with a smile. "Um, are the others about?"

"They are, I'll go and get them for you," Red Alert said, smiling widely.

Rad smiled back and watched Red Alert get up and walk away from the screen. A few minutes passed before voices were heard from the other end of the call.

"Are you sure he's alright Red?"

"Yeah, amigo, he looked pretty bad."

"He's fine now and you can see him for yourself," came Red Alert's reassuring voice and a moment later, he came into view, holding Alexis and Carlos.

Behind him was Optimus and Hot shot who looked very pleased to see Rad.

"Rad!" Alexis and Carlos both yelled in unison and jumped from Red's hands to the counter in front of the screen.

Rad smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Oh Rad, are you alright?" Alexis asked, she'd clearly been worried about him.

"I'm much better now, thanks," Rad replied with a smile.

"Thank goodness for that," Optimus said warmly. "It's good to see you looking well again,"

Rad looked up at Megatron with a big smile on his face.

"All thanks to Megatron, he's the one that fixed me up and helped me get the scuffs and dirt off my armour," Rad replied.

"Hey, you look much better amigo," Carlos said with a grin as Optimus said.

"Thank you Megatron, for taking care of him."

Megatron nodded before narrowing his eyes.

"What of the troublemakers?" Megatron questioned.

Optimus's optics darkened.

"Gone, they continued to believe Rad was a traitor and we could not allow that. They have been expelled from the base. Their memories of us have been wiped cleaned," Optimus informed Megatron.

"Good," Megatron said, very satisfied with this outcome.

Rad however looked a little concerned.

"It didn't hurt, did it?" he asked Optimus who shook his head.

"It was a painless procedure, since they haven't been with us long, there wasn't much to remove. Their happily back at home, oblivious to what happened."

Rad nodded, both glad they were okay and that they wouldn't bother him anymore. But thinking about them reminding him of something.

"Hey, guys, we managed to fix the Minicon."

Alexis and Carlos perked up at this.

"Really!" They gasped.

But before Rad could say anything Megatron cut in.

"Yes and it is a Femme who likes to flirt," Megatron teased and gave Rad a playful nudge in the side.

"Wow, a Femme," Alexis said, utterly delighted at this.

Carlos meanwhile grinned at his bashful friend.

"A flirt huh? She like to flirt with you, dude?"

Rad glared at his friends.

"Shut up," He hissed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Carlos laughed as Alexis gave him a stern look. She then smiled at Rad.

"I think its great Rad, it'll be really interesting to see what a girl Minicon is like."

Rad looked back and smirked.

"Ya I guess." He replied.

They smiled back at him but it made him wish he could be with them properly. He wondered if he should ever tell them what he'd found out about robot sex.

Suddenly a beeping was heard behind Megatron and Rad. They turned and found the femme Minicon standing in the door way. Megatron smirked at her and gestured her to come in. Rad became a bit nervous as she walked over and Megatron bent down to pick her up and place her down next to Rad.

She smiled widely at the sight of Rad and suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug. This made Carlos laugh again as Rad looked very sheepish.

"She likes you Rad," the Spanish boy said slyly.

Rad glared at his friend but then turned back to the Femme and hugged her back, receiving a happy click and whirl from her.

"I think it's sweet," Alexis said with a soft smile

"What's her name Rad?"

"Umm?" Rad replied and looked at the Mini-con.

She beeped up at him and nuzzled his chest again.

"She says her name is Aurara," Rad answered.

"Nice name," Optimus said with a small smile. "I haven't seen a female Minicon in a long time."

Megatron smiled proudly.

"It is a rare find, we're lucky to have her."

"She's lucky to have been found by Rad," Alexis added.

"Indeed," Megatron said, giving Rad a fond smile.

Optimus quietly noticed that Rad looked much more comfortable around Megatron, which he was pleased to see. This meant there hadn't been any incidents between them and he hoped there never were. He still remembered when they'd taken care of Rad when Megatron had gone too far in trying to make him his mate.

The Femme gave Rad a peck on the cheek before she finally let him go but remained standing next to him.

"Was the other Minicon okay as well?" Carlos now asked and Rad nodded.

"He's fine, there wasn't any problem."

"Thank goodness," Alexis said with another smile as Aurara shot her a small smile.

Rad smiled at his friends but then started to think, a frown slowly creeping onto his face. He looked at Optimus.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Rad?"

"Am...am I a...a traitor?" Rad asked.

"No, Rad," Optimus said gently. "You're more of an...ambassador for the Autobots."

"A...a what?" Rad asked.

"You know, a spokesmen," Alexis told him and the confusion on his face cleared.

"Oh," he said softly.

He glanced up at Megatron then back to Optimus with a grin.

"I guess I am."

Megatron chuckled before looking at Optimus.

"Any more word from Rad's creators?" Megatron asked.

Their okay but they could really do with a call from Rad," Alexis said softly.

"They miss you a lot," she added, looking at Rad who looked suddenly guilty.

"I can't believe I forgot about them," he said, shamefully.

Megatron smiled and reached down and petted Rad's head to reassure him.

"Do you wish to speak with them?" he asked softly, wanting to make his mate happy.

"Could I?" Rad asked hopefully and when Megatron nodded, a big grin spread across his face.

"Thank you," he said happily as Alexis said.

"Don't forget your cover story, Rad."

Optimus smiled at Megatron's kindness to Rad before asking Red Alert to contact Rad's parents.

Soon, Red Alert had set the connection up and the phone rang in Rad's parents house. Rad's Spark skipped a beat as his dad answered.

"Dad, it's Rad."

"Rad? Hi Sport," his father said cheerfully. "We were beginning to think you'd never call."

"I'm sorry," Rad started to say but his dad laughed and said.

"Don't worry Rad, I know you're probably having too much fun to be thinking about your old parents."

Rad laughed.

"You're not old dad and I bet mom would hit you if she..."

SLAP.

"Ow hey come on honey I'm just kidding," Rad's dad said in the back ground.

This made Rad laugh again, his mom was always quick to put his father in his place.

"Hi mom, how're you doing?" he called to her and knew she'd been giving the phone.

"Rad baby, why haven't you been calling?" she immediately demanded.

"Well you know, working, learning, and all that," Rad chuckled.

"Oh, that's good," his mom said happily. "And you're still making lots of new friends?"

"You bet, mom," Rad said with a chuckle, glancing over at Aurara.

"That's my boy," she replied, still happy. "So, how much longer will you be there?"

Rad stiffened up and looked up at Megatron and then to Optimus.

"Um...hold on I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be here. Maybe you should talk to Orion," Rad suggested.

"Oh sure, if he's about," his mom replied causally and Optimus smiled before answering the call.

"Hello Mrs White, how are you?" he asked politely as Megatron rolled his optics.

"I'm very well, thank you," she said before asking. "But I was wondering when Rad's going to come home?"

"I understand your concern about wanting to see your son but the end of his studies is uncertain but I do believe we will be able to set up a video call if you want" Optimus suggested to Mrs. White.

"Oh, that would be great," she said enthusiastically.

"Give me a minute, I'll talk to his father, I don't know how to set that up on our computer."

"Alright, Mrs White," Optimus said warmly as she placed the receiver down.

Rad was meanwhile staring at Optimus.

"Optimus, I can't let them see me like this," he said, gesturing at his body.

"I know Rad that is why I'm going to ask Megatron to activate your holoform so you wan make a holoform of your human self for them." Optimus explained.

"Really?" Rad said in amazement making Megatron chuckle.

"Of course my pet, we all need ways to blend in."

Rad shot him a curious look.

"What does your holoform look like?"

Megatron smirked before activating his holoform, startling Rad as it formed next to him.

Megatron form looked like a war hardened thirty year old man, littered with battle scares. His eyes were blood red, and his robotic facial features and his holoforms were almost identical. But Rad turned away from the form when he realized it was half way naked, only wearing a pair of pants.

He almost blushed, Megatron was just as muscular as he was in robot form. Except with his pale skin, this was even more pronouched. Rad glanced back at his friends and saw that Alexis 'was' blushing while Carlos gaped. Optimus meanwhile looked very amused.

"I think we'll need my holoform for this call," he said and suddenly a tall, man stood next to Alexis and Carlos who jumped.

He was also half naked and though strongly built, wasn't quite as muscular as Megatron. His eyes were a light gold and his features were finely craved. He looked to around Megatron's age but didn't have as many battle scars though there were a few on his chest.

"Geez, warn a dude when you do that would ya?" Carlos gasped as he tried to restart his heart.

Rad looked Optimus holoform over before looking at Megatron.

"So how do I make a holoform?"

"Concentrate and remember how you used to look," Megatron advised him. "I already put the hologram program within you and since you're nearly human sized, it will conceal your body."

Rad looked thoughtful at this but decided to give it a go. He concentrated, squeezing his optics shut as he did it and heard a gasp. He opened them to see that it had worked, he looked human again.

Rad was awestruck and looked himself over and even touched his hand, arms, chest, and clothing that appeared on him. He looked like he never was changed.

"Wow, this is great," he said delightedly, waving his arms about and loving how human they looked again.

Megatron frowned slightly as he saw how happy his mate was at looking human again. He wanted him to be happier as a transformer, not as a human.

"Don't lose your concentration or you'll..." But before Megatron could warn Rad his holoform vanished away.

"Aww," Rad said in disappointment.

"Try again Rad, just keep your focus," Optimus advised.

Rad nodded and tried again. He heard and felt the change and opened his eyes. He his satisfaction, he was human again. He knew it was only an illusion but it made him feel so good. He grinned up at Megatron and then at Optimus who smiled back at him.

"Let's get to work," Optimus and said and nodded to Red Alert to get the transmission fixed up, and ready for them.

Suddenly Optimus and Megatron both decided to dress themselves up in lab coats and clothing, looking very professional.

"Nice," Carlos said with a grin as Rad and Alexis nodded.

"You look good," Rad said to both of them, making Megatron smile with pleasure.

You can change your clothing too," Megatron told him.

Rad concentrated and turned his clothes into more appropriate ones. In another moment, he was wearing a long sleeved jacket, dark brown trousers and some sturdy looking boots. Now he looked like a student in a cold region.

Megatron looked him over before giving him a nod of approval.

"Very nice," Megatron said.

"Thanks," Rad said before smiling and saying.

"You and Optimus look strange in lab coats. But not in a bad way."

Megatron just grinned, his human teeth looking a bit more sharp than was normal. But it wasn't too noticeable, Rad figured it was because he knew him so well.

"Alright I've got the connection up and ready," Red Alert informed them.

Optimus looked over at him and nodded.

"Good, feed it through," Optimus commanded.

It worked and in another moment, Rad was grinning at his two parents. From their point of view, their boy had two instructors standing by his side. They smiled warmly and his mom said.

"Rad, darling, you're looking great."

"Thanks mom," Rad said with a laugh before turning to Optimus.

"Mom, dad, this is Orion Pax."

Optimus nodded to them in greeting.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. White. It's nice to finally meet you. Your son has told us much about you," Optimus said.

"I hope it was all good," Rad's dad said with a laugh.

"It was, don't worry," Optimus laughed back before indicating Megatron.

"This is my colleague , Magnus Tron."

Megatron smiled and nodded, the couple could see he was a powerful man. But Rad seemed very comfortable with them so they weren't worried.

"Hello, as you've heard Rad talks about you two quite often.," Megatron said.

Megatron reached up and ruffled Rad's hair who laughed and swatted his hand away.

"And as my colleague said before I could I'm Magnus Tron, I'm one of the few that is teaching Rad," Megatron said.

"Oh, so there isn't many of you?" Rad's mother questioned and Megatron shook his head.

"We aim to...challenge out students here. And Rad is living up to expectations."

Rad grinned sheepishly as his parents beamed at this praise.

"That's my boy," Rad's dad said.

"Aw, dad," Rad said with a blush.

"We're glad you're having a great time," his dad continued. "We've missed you a lot though."

"I've missed you too," Rad said softly.

Rad's mom looked him over before asking.

"Rad are they feeding you right, are they making sure you're comfortable, and that you changing..."

"Yes, mom they are, in fact they kind of spoil me," Rad answered before his mom could embarrass him.

This made Megatron chuckle while Orion smiled.

"We try to make sure our students have everything they need," Optimus assured her as Megatron nodded.

"But I still get snapped at for giving him too many treats," Megatron put in with a chuckle.

Optimus rolled his eyes as Rad's parents laughed at this.

"Well, as long as he has everything he needs, I'm not worried," his mom now said. "Rad's a good boy, he knows when enough is enough."

"Mom," Rad said, trying to get her to stop embarrassing him.

Megatron and Optimus chuckled again, it was nice to see Rad interact with his parents. They were obviously very close.

"Seriously, I'm fine," Rad continued. "You don't have to worry."

Rad's dad took over, trying to save his son from his mothers over protective instinct.

"So care to tells us what you been learning sport?" He asked.

"Loads of stuff, it's really hands on," Rad said before telling his dad some stuff.

He had to sadly make it all up, but he did describe a football game he had with some 'fellow' students. His dad seemed very satisfied with his answers, causing Rad to feel guilty. But he just couldn't tell him what was going on, he just couldn't.

"That's good to hear Rad." His dad praised him.

"Yeah, it's great," Rad said with a smile, thinking of his Minicon friends.

"Met any girls?" his dad now teased and laughed when Rad blushed.

"Daaaaad," Rad groaned and his father held up a hand in surrender.

"Okay, okay, no more embarrassing questions, sport."

Rad chuckled at his dad before shaking his head.

"I'm not going out with anyone dad, there's just a couple of friendly girls who like to hug everyone."

Well, there was one at least who did that.

"Ah," his dad said knowingly. "At least you're getting on with everyone, that's all I want."

Rad smirked and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I'll tell you this, one girl everyone calls her Aurara," Rad said to his dad.

"What a lovely name," his mother exclaimed as he knew she would.

"Yeah, she's really nice, I only got to know her recently though, she only just arrived."

"Good for you son, making friends with the new kids," his dad said with a proud smile.

Rad blushed some at his parents praise again. They really loved to do that.

He was their only son and they had always made sure he knew how much he was loved. They always gave him encouragement, wanting him to succeed at whatever he put his mind to. And he loved them so much for that and at this moment, missed them a lot.

Suddenly Optimus cut the silence.

"Mrs. White, Mr. White, I wish to ask you something," Optimus said to Rad's parents.

"Yes, what is it?" his mom answered easily as his dad looked curious.

Rad also wanted to know what Optimus was asking.

"I've seen and heard of Rad's mystery talents he has like jump kicks and special moves, did he ever learn how to do these from someone?" Optimus asked.

"His uncle," Rad's mom said softly. "He loved teaching Rad that sort of thing but he died last year in an accident."

Rad looked unhappy at the reminder, he'd really loved his uncle who'd always been a lot of fun. And he'd taught him so much stuff, stuff he still used.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but the reason I'm asking his we have a martial arts class and it needs parent permission for students to attend," Optimus told them.

Rad looked at Optimus curiously but his parents were pleased to be consulted.

"I'm sure that would be fine, if Rad's really keen," Mrs White said, smiling at her son. "He hasn't been able to get much practise since his uncle died."

"Very well, if you're okay with this, we can go ahead," Optimus said with a wide smile.

Rad soon smiled widely at this.

"Cool, thanks. I didn't notice you were watching me when I was showing the moves," Rad chuckled.

Optimus chuckled.

"We do our best to keep an eye on all our students, in case they reveal hidden talents," he explained with a smile.

Rad's mom and dad laughed at this before Rad's dad spoke up.

"Will he be training with other students or by himself?"

"If others are interested, they will be welcome to come along to sessions," Optimus said smoothly. "But at the moment, we only visualise teaching Rad."

Mr. White understood this and nodded

Rad was pleased that his parents were looking happy about all they were hearing. He didn't want them to worry, especially as, for the most part, he was having a good time. He decided to reassure them further by saying.

"Orion's a really good teacher and Magnus's know loads of stuff, I'm having a great time."

Rad's mom smiled.

"That's good to hear baby, but let me ask this. When are we going to meet this girl Aurara?"

"Mommmm," Rad groaned as the two Mechs snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend."

"I didn't say she was, I just fancy meeting her," his mother said brightly as his father smiled fondly at his wife's antics.

Since Rad was really growing up now, she had started to visualise the day he'd bring home a girl with the intention of making her his wife. And then she'd have grandchildren to look forward to and to spoil. Her husband liked this idea to but saw no reason to really think about it yet.

Rad groaned in embarrassment but couldn't help but chuckle at the way his mom and dad were.

"She's not around at the moment," he quickly said, knowing it would be strange to meet a girl who only beeped.

"But I'm sure you can see her another time."

"That'll be nice," his mom said with a smile and Rad suppressed another groan.

Optimus pretended to look at his wrist looking at the time before looking back.

"Mr. and Mrs White, I'm sorry to say this but our time is almost up," He informed them.

"Oh, okay," Mrs White said, looking disappointed but understanding.

"Oh well, it was lovely meeting you both."

Optimus smiled while Megatron inclined his head politely. Rad's mom now turned back to him.

"You remember to be a good boy Rad and study hard."

"I will mom," he said with a smile.

"Good boy," his dad said with a grin. "But make sure to have lots of fun to."

Rad chuckled and nodded.

"I will mom, love you guys," Rad replied."

"Love you too, baby," his mom cooed as his dad grinned at him.

"Bye son, take care."

"I will," Rad promised as the connection was broken.

Rad continued to smile as he aloud his holoform to disappeared. He looked at Megatron and saw he did the same before looking down at him and smirked at him.

"Thank you." Rad whispered to him.

Megatron smiled, pleased at his mate's response. Leaning down, he patted his head while saying.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you could speak with them."

Rad looked bak at Optimus and saw he too was back to normal and watching him and Megatron.

"Are you alright, Rad?" The Autobot leader asked quietly, wanting to be sure.

Rad thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, Optimus."

Optimus smiled before looking at Megatron and nodded to him.

"Thank you for allowing this, he really need to speak and see his family."

"My pleasure," Megatron said smugly, shooting Rad a fond look that Optimus didn't miss.

The Autobot leader marvelled at just how much the Decepticon leader had changed in the short time he'd had Rad. If this kept up, they might even be able to reach a truce of sorts and perhaps end this war.

Once again Rad would had blushed if he could.

Instead, he went for staring at his feet while the two older Mechs smiled fondly. Everything was very peaceful.

_Author's note. What happens in the next chapter? You'll have to wait to find out, until next time._


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's note. Here is the long awaited chapter by me and Mrs Bumblebee, I hope you all enjoy it._

_Warning for kissing and Spark fun._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Thanks for letting me talk to my parents," Rad said to Megatron and Optimus, the older Mechs smiling at this.

"It was our pleasure Rad," Optimus said before glancing behind him. "I have to go now but we'll talk again soon, okay."

"Okay," Rad said before hesitantly asking. "Will I be able to visit you guys again sometime?"

Optimus glanced at Megatron but the Decepticon didn't looked perturbed so he said.

"I'm sure we can arrange something, have a good day Rad."

"I will," Rad called as Optimus broke the connection.

Rad turned around so he was looking up at Megatron and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear," Megatron said with a wide smile as he reached down to stroke Rad's cheek.

Rad chuckled softly at the touch and leaned into it and sighed at from the gentle feeling.

Megatron's Spark gave a small jolt, Rad was actually seeking comfort from him now. It was a far cry from the human boy he'd kidnapped, who'd done everything to avoid him. He wondered if he could make this work after all.

"Anything you want to do now?" he softly asked, while still lightly stroking Rad's cheek.

Rad opened his eyes and nodded.

"Actually, I want to try and fly. I haven't got the chance to try yet," Rad replied.

This made Megatron smile, he was sure Rad would look delicious in flight. But the boy was right, it was time he learned. So gently picking him up, he said.

"Let's take you to see Starscream then, he can show you the basics."

"Okay," Rad replied as he held onto Megatron's hand as the Decepticon leader carried him out of the room and off to find the seeker.

Rad started to feel excited at the prospect of learning to fly at long last while Megatron felt a bit nervous. He was thinking that if this went well, he might try and ask Rad if they were ready to take things a bit...further. But for now, this was just going to be a flying lesson.

"Starscream," Megatron called, spotting the Seeker outside on the moon, practicing with his sword wing.

"What is it?" Starscream asked curiously as Megatron approached with Rad.

"Rad's alt mode is a flyer, I need you to teach him how to use it," Megatron explained.

"Really?" Starscream questioned, surprised another Mech would was to be a flier, not many did.

He looked at Rad as he put his sword away.

"Let me see your wings." Starscream said.

Rad grinned and concentrated, so that a moment later his lovely wings sprang into being. He held them proudly up as Starscream came closer to examine them.

"What are you meant to be, a jet?" Starscream questioned.

Rad shrugged his shoulders which made his wings move up along with his shoulders.

"In a way, I'm suppose to change into a Predator spy jet." Rad explained.

"Interesting," Starscream said softly. "You'll be made for agility and speed then. Have you done any flying at all?"

Rad shook his head.

"Never," He replied.

"Never?" Starscream said in great surprise before smiling.

"We'd better change that then."

Rad grinned back in excitement.

"How should I start?" He asked.

"First transform," Starscream said. "Do you know how to transform?"

Rad grinned and the next moment, he had transformed into his Predator jet mode. Starscream looked approving of this as Rad turned back a moment later. The Seeker now said.

"That's good, but I'll teach you to fly in bipedal mode first, it's easier if things go wrong. You need to try and activate your thrusters, just concentrate, think of going up."

Rad did as he was told and after a long time of concentrating he suddenly shot up into the air which made him cry out from the sudden boost.

"Ahhh," he yelped before Starscream's hand came up and gently caught him.

Still holding him, he said with an indulgent smile.

"That's good, now try to focus so that you simply hover the air. I'll let you go in a moment, try it."

Once again Rad did as told and concentrated on his thrusters to only help him hover. After a while Rad opened his eyes and found himself hovering in mid-air, with no help from Starscream of Megatron as they stood there watching him.

Megatron had a very proud smile on his face, his optics seemed to be alive with happiness. Rad shot him a nervous grin, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He had his arms slightly apart from his body, trying to control his balance, he didn't fancy tumbling back to the earth, or in this case moon.

"I'm doing it," he said in disbelief.

Starscream chuckled softly at this before he brought his hand back up but not enough for Rad to feel like he's hovering in it.

"Very good, now land so we can try you in your alt mode," He stated.

Rad bit his lip, trying to focus on hovering and transforming at the same time. Seeing he was nervous, Starscream reminded him.

"I'll catch you if you don't manage it but I believe you can. Try it."

Rad nodded in thanks but the instant he started concentrating if transforming more than hovering his thrusters gave an extra boost which sent poor Rad tumbling through the air.

"Ahhiieee...," he cried out, only to be caught by Starscream.

Rad hastily transformed back into robot mode a little shaken by what had happened. Starscream gently rubbed his back, helping him to calm down.

"It's alright, it's always hard you're first time, you just have to keep at it."

Rad shakily nodded but didn't try to hover again, right now he was just trying to calm his pounding spark back down from the sudden scare.

Megatron stepped forward and lightly run a hand down his back.

"Shh, it's okay sweet spark, you're doing brilliantly for your first attempt. It's just a matter of practice as Starscream says."

Rad sniffled slightly before he started concentrating again and was able to get his thrusters to let him hover in the air again.

Once he was there, he in-taked hard, trying to get his focus back. He imagined himself in his jet mode, hovering above Starscream's hand and after another minutes concentration, had a go. He transformed, wobbling in mid air as he tried to remain hovering.

"That's it, you're getting it," Starscream encouraged as Rad wobbled some more, even shooting up a little bit.

Rad gasped but was able to get himself under control and remained hovering in the air until Starscream gestured to him to come back down.

"Well done, you're doing exceedingly well for a beginner," Starscream complimented, making Rad blush and Megatron smile proudly.

"You are indeed, little one," Megatron said with a slight purr.

"What now?" Rad asked as he transformed back into his robot mode and landed in Starscream's hand.

Starscream chuckled as he handed him back to Megatron and patted his head.

"That will be all for today, we don't want to overdo it on your first day. We'll continue tomorrow" Starscream explained.

Rad pouted but still thanked Starscream for all his help.

"Thanks for showing me Starscream."

Starscream chuckled.

"Better me than Cyclonus, huh?"

"Heh, yeah," Rad giggled slightly as Megatron took him away.

Once they were back inside Rad smiled up at Megatron and reached up with his hands, wanting Megatron to lift him up closer. Megatron did as requested and smiled when Rad was up to his chest that he leaned over and hugged Megatron's chest as best he could.

"Thank you." Rad whispered.

"No problem," Megatron replied quietly but happily. "I want you to be happy Rad, as a transformer."

Rad smiled up at Megatron and did the one thing he'd never expected himself to do but he wanted to and willingly. He gestured for Megatron to lift him up close to his face and then he leaned closer to Megatron and kissed him shyly on his large lips.

Megatron blinked in surprise, he thought Rad just wanted to give him another hug, on his chin. But the boy was actually kissing him, completely on his own and without encouragement. Something Megatron was worried would ever happen and yet it was.

So he did the only thing he could and that was kiss back but gently.

Rad continued to kiss Megatron until he felt that he had thanked him enough and slowly pulled away. He chuckled softly at the look of disappointment on Megatron's face but shock it off.

He himself had never thought he'd do something like that but it had simply felt the right thing to do. He was a little embarrassed but he was also enjoying Megatron's expression, it was so priceless.

Rad then climbed up out of Megatron's hand and climbed up onto his shoulder. He found himslef a nice little spot to sit in on Megatron's shoulder and made himself comfortable. Megatron was still a little bit in shock but he turned around to smile at Rad, lifting a hand up to make sure he was steady. Once he was sure he was, he said with a wide smile.

"Let's go and get some Energon, I think you'll be hungry after that."

Rad grinned and nodded, he was a bit hungry after that shock training section.

Megatron smiled back before he headed to the rec room. Once they reached it they found Cyclonus drinking away at his own Energon until he spotted them. He set his cube down so he could greet his leader.

"Hey Lord Megatron," He said in his way too cheerful tone.

"Cyclonus," Megatron said a little sternly, the helicopter sounded a little too cheerful.

Rad however smiled in a friendly way at Cyclonus and greeted.

"Hey Cyclonus, how ya doing?"

Cyclonus's over cheerful tone lightened a bit as he answered Rad.

"I'm doing fine, so how has your day been sir?" Cyclonus asked Megatron.

"Oh, very good," Megatron said, giving Rad a meaningful look before saying. "Rad has been learning to fly with Starscream, he has a Predator alt mode."

"Really, can I see?" Cyclonus gasped, eager to see another flier.

"Erm, I haven't learned to fly properly yet," Rad warned but he still allowed his wings to pop out so Cyclonus could see.

Cyclonus got up from his seat and walked over to them so he could see Rad's wings better and nodded.

"Not bad kid but they seem a bit small to fly with," Cyclonus stated.

Rad blushed but said.

"That's cause I'm meant to be a spy vehicle, it's more about stealth than power."

"Oh okay," Cyclonus chuckled.

Rad wasn't sure if Cyclonus was teasing or mocking him but he didn't want to get into an argument. So instead he said.

"I can't wait to fly properly, you guys always look like you're having fun."

"Oh we certainly do," Cyclonus agreed with a grin.

"You have so much freedom to do things more than being a ground type. One the ground you can only go where there is well the ground. Fliers can keep going even after there is no mere ground to stand on," Cyclonus explained with a giggle.

Rad nodded, remembering all those times Cyclonus had chased him and his friends, they really did run out of places to hide. While he never ran out of places to fly, he could just keep on going. He curiously asked.

"Do you prefer flying in space or back on Earth?"

Cyclonus was a bit confused by this but once he started thinking about it he actually liked flying more on Earth then he didn't in space, there were more things to fly through, past, and chase. Heck there were a lot of things on Earth he enjoyed doing then in space.

"Earth," he said after a moment's thought. "Space is boring, there's nothing to chase up here, not like Earth.

Rad chuckled at Cyclonus answered and nodded in agreement. Yeah, he hadn't been in space as long as them but he knew what would be better. Empty space is less interesting then Earth.

Imagine being able to fly right to the tops of mountains, go places no one else has ever managed to reach. He really hoped he could fly back down on Earth, he wanted to experience flying to its fullest. He could see his friend's awe as he flew around the place, he'd maybe take them flying once he was confident enough about it.

Megatron noticed Rad daydreaming and chuckled softly before he reached up and tapped the top of his head gently to get his attention. He chuckled again when Rad blushed cutely when he realised he had been caught daydreaming.

"Eh, sorry about that, just thinking about what Cyclonus said," Rad explained, still blushing in a way Megatron found adorable.

"Never mind dear, let's get you some Energon," Megatron said kindly, nodding to Cyclonus before going over to a dispenser.

Megatron fulled a cube with warm Energon and carried it over to a table before he sat down. He then reached up with his hand and offered it to Rad so he could get down and get his share of the cube.

Rad smiled before tearing a nice hole in one corner for himself. He then learnt forward and started to suck up the delicious liquid, it really was nice. As he pulled away to allow the Energon a moment to settle in his tanks, Megatron leaned forward and swiped a droplet of pink Energon that threatened to fall from Rad's chin.

He brought it up to his lips and licked it off with a hum of pleasure.

Rad turned completely crimson red from this and looked away with great embarrassment. Megatron just had to do that in front of one of his men.

Unluckily for him, Cyclonus had spotted it and couldn't resist saying.

"So, you enjoying yourself now?"

Megatron smiled and licked his lips to get another taste of the small drop of energon he had stolen from Rad before he replied.

"It tastes better when it comes from my sweet."

This made Rad blush even more and he mumbled a response to Cyclonus's question before bending to sip more Energon up. At least the boy wasn't getting angry, that was definitely something, thought Megatron.

Megatron decided to not embarrass Rad anymore and let him finish drinking his fill until it was his turn.

Once Rad was done, he pushed the cube towards Megatron who gratefully took it. Rad sat down, watching as Megatron finished off the cube in a matter of gulps. Rad was still a little in awe at this and reminded of the fact he was still a lot smaller than Megatron and the other Decepticons.

Megatron gave off a sigh of satisfaction as he laid his now empty cube down, licking his lips free of any Energon that remained there.

"You looked like you enjoyed that," Rad said with a small teasing smile, causing Megatron to smirk down at him.

"I did little one, I believe it taste better after you drink from it. My guessing is some of your natural flavour mixes with it and makes it just special for me," Megatron purred as he tickled Rad under his chin.

"Heh," Rad said, not sure what to make of this statement, it was very suggestive. But Megatron was simply smiling kindly at him, not leering so he didn't take offense.

"Okay if you two start acting all mushy and stuff I'm out of here." Cyclonus said, breaking the silence as he got up from the table and let the room.

This caused both Megatron and Rad to laugh, it was just impossible not to. Chuckling, Megatron picked Rad up and gave him a little nuzzle.

"Do you think we're being mushy, dear?" he asked with a grin.

Rad giggled and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Good," Megatron chuckled, rubbing his wings which Rad had left out. "You know, I really love these."

Rad would had blushed is he was able to and sloded his wings.

"Th...thanks," He stuttered.

"They suit you so well," Megatron murmured before giving himself a little shake, reminding he still have to be gentle with Rad before asking.

"How do you feel about them, Rad?"

Rad glanced up at Megatron before he looked at his wings and smiled.

"Very happy. Many people back down on Earth dream and wish to have the ability to fly, myself included. And here I am with a pair of wings attached to my back, learning how to use them and to fly," He replied.

Megatron smiled before saying.

"You'll be the best flyer here is Rad, by the end of your training."

Rad blushed and glanced away shyly.

"Thank you." He whispered, feeling very flattered by Megatron's comment.

"No problem, my little flyer," Megatron said, lifting Rad up and giving him a little nuzzle.  
Rad giggled at the nuzzling which was actually very ticklish to him and he playfully tried to pushed Megatron away from him.

"Stop it, that tickles," He giggled.

Megatron gave him a sly look before nuzzling Rad some more, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles. But Megatron wasn't finished, he now slid out his glossia and started to teasingly run it across Rad's face and neck, aiming for sensitive parts.

Rad never noticed Megatron licking him, other then it tickled him more than his nuzzling which made Rad fall over onto his back, laughing up a fit and trying to swat at Megatron to him to stop.

Megatron grinned, he was enjoyed this. But now he decided to try something else and letting his chest open slightly, allowed tendrils to slip out. These tendrils now snaked towards Rad, nuzzling him and caressing him, making the boy laugh even harder.

Megatron felt his Spark thud a little faster, Rad was so far enjoying himself and enjoying himself a lot. Did that mean he could maybe take things a little further?

"Please...please stop...I give...I give," Rad laughed as he struggled to fight back against Megatron's tickle attacks.

Megatron smirked but still released Rad from his glossia and Spark tendrils hold. Rad lay there panting heavily which caused images to well up inside of Megatron as he imagined a different reason for Rad panting so heavily. But as Rad recovered himself, he finally noticed that Megatron hadn't just been using his glossia to tickle him.

Rad blushed at this and sat up and looked around to be sure no one had be watching them.

"There's no one about," Megatron said gently, lightly stroking Rad with a finger, his tendrils hadn't completely disappeared. "I just wanted to make you laugh."

"That's not all you did," Rad replied as his blush darkened.

Megatron raised an eyebrow before asking softly.

"You mean it made you feel...something more?"

Rad looked away shyly and nodded.

"Ya...yeah, I...I felt a tingling in my chest," He whispered.

Rad's words caused a tingling feeling of excitement to shoot through Megatron's body but he forced himself to outwardly appear calm. So he said softly.

"Did it feel like your Spark wanted to break free?"

Rad thought for a bit before he nodded, lifting a hand to rub his chest where his spark was located at.

"Do you want to try releasing it?" Megatron asked and as Rad looked at him sharply, said quickly.

"No tricks, I won't try anything. I promise."

Rad nodded again before he slowly stepped closer to Megatron so he could help him. He felt so confused and strange right now, he didn't know what to do.

"Just relax," Megatron advised. "Will your chest plates to open, picture them in your mind."

Rad let out a deep breath before having a go, he at least knew what he looked like with his chest plates open. To his surprise, he only had to think for about a moment or two until his plates popped open.

Rad flinched from the slight pop his chest made but soon calmed and relaxed when he saw what made it and wanted as his chest plates slowly sung open, revealing his bright blue and pulsing spark to Megatron.

Megatron mentally groaned at the sight, it was so beautiful, he longed to touch it so much. But forcing those dangerous, hot thoughts away, he instead offered Rad a gentle smile and told him.

"You have a beautiful Spark Rad, it's so pure."

Rad blushed at the comment and glanced away with a slightly flattered smirk on his face. Megatron chuckled at this before he reached down and stroked Rad's head and back which moaned and leaned back into.

"Our Spark are wondrous things," Megatron said quietly as he stroked his future mate's head. "They are not just the thing that keeps us alive, they are apart of our very being, what you humans call a soul. But more than that, they are used to create new life and to bind to beings together."

He smiled as he added.

"They are also used to give us such delicious, mind blowing pleasure."

Rad listed with great interest as Megatron told him all what a transformers spark is to them.

"Really?" He asked.

Megatron chuckled and nodded.

"Yes little one, it is amazing is it not?"

As Rad nodded, Megatron decided to be bold and ask.

"Do you want to experience the kind of pleasure your Spark can give you?"

Rad was surprised by this question before he glanced down at his glowing spark and thought him himself. Did he really want to experience it and did he trust Megatron enough to?

"How...how would it work?" he asked softly, deciding he'd find out everything e could before making a choice.

"Well..." Megatron started by bring his hand close to Rad's spark but didn't touch it.

He lightly ran the tips of his fingers over the edge and seams on Rad's chest to let him get a feel of his touch before he did too much.

"A small touch from another can cause your spark to flare in pleasure from each time they touch it. They can touch it lightly which will make you heat up and if they keep their fingers on your spark you'll be hit with waves of pure pleasure," Megatron explained.

"Oh," Rad said, he could feel little tingle every time Megatron touched him.

"This can be done by yourself," Megatron added. "It's called self servicing but isn't as pleasurable."

He paused and then asked.

"Do you want to try it?"

Rad looked up at Megatron before he looked down at his chest and slowly lifted his own hand and started to very lightly touch himself, but Megatron was right. It wasn't as pleasurable as his.

He grimaced, it was leaving him wanting more, it felt like he wouldn't matter how much he touched, he wouldn't receive the pleasure he desired. So taking a deep breath, his face burning slightly, he asked.

"Could...could you do it?"

Megatron smirked and nodded.

'Of course my dear." he purred before he reached down and started gently touching and running his fingers along Rad's chest plating and around his spark.

He did it very gently, not only because it was Rad's first time but because an experienced lover knew that it was the gentlest caresses that caused the most pleasure. Sure enough, Rad gasped and almost flinched away from his touch, his Spark flaring with the rush of pleasure he'd just received.

Megatron smirked at the very adorable blush that appeared on Rad's face and watched as he trembled from the waves of pleasure that wrecked his frame.

"Like that?" he asked slyly and when Rad blearily nodded, chuckled.

"That's only the beginning, my dear."

As Rad's optics widened, he started to touch closer to Rad's Spark, gently running his finger up and down the seams.

Poor Rad couldn't keep himself up right and soon let himself fall back onto his back as he withered as the sheer amount of pleasure Megatron was able to give him with just a simple touch.

Megatron leaned closer, using one hand to gently pick and cup Rad's body while the other hand continued exploring the area around Rad's Spark. This was good, this was so good, he was enjoying this so much and he was only touching Rad. How he longed to go further but after all they'd been through, he didn't want to spoil it so he just kept his touches where Rad wanted them.

Rad moaned and cried out from each light touch Megatron placed on him. He soon started to whimper as he felt a great heat inside his body starting to build up which made him start to squirm in discomfort a bit from it.

"Mmm," he moaned, his face now burning with heat as he continued twisting madly about.

"What...what's that?" he barely managed to gasp out, desperately pointing at his chest, hoping Megatron would get the message.

Megatron smirked.

"Oh, you're about to..."

But before Megatron could finish Rad screamed and arched his back as a huge flare of heat and pleasure washed over him.

"Overload," Megatron chuckled.

He carefully cradled Rad, allowing the overload to run it's course, enjoying how much Rad panted and gasped, trying to regain his senses. Finally, with one hand clutching at his chest, Rad gasped out.

"That...that was...a-amazing."

Megatron chuckled and reached up and very gently closed Rad's chest plates for him so he could cool down and relax now.

"Good to hear you enjoyed it so much." Megatron said.

"I...I did," Rad said in disbelief, he never thought he'd be doing anything like that. "T-thank you."

Megatron smiled and lifted Rad up to his face and placed a small kiss on Rad's head before he whispered.

"Any time my sweet." He purred.

Rad unconsciously made a small mewing noise, curling against Megatron, feeling safe and warm. He had never felt like this before, was like having a sugar high but one that felt satisfying after it left you. And Megatron had kept his promise, he hadn't done anything weird, he'd simply done as asked.

This made Rad feel a lot better about the situation than he would have before.

Megatron smiled at the way Rad curled up closer to him, feeling very proud and happy to see Rad started to look for his comfort after one of their _'experiments'._

He hoped that eventually, he could get Rad to give him the same pleasure, he could almost feel the young Mech's hands and glossia running up and down his seams. He shivered, what a thought that was. If Rad was up for that, they could then move onto even more exciting things but using another pleasurable part of their anatomy.

_Author's note. Megatron becomes even more bold but how does Rad take it? Find out next time, until then._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note. I know at the start of this story we said there wouldn't be any sexual activity between Megatron and Rad but if you've read this far, you'll see that isn't so true anymore. Hope this doesn't bother anyone, suggestions are very welcome._

_Written by me and Mrs Bumblebee._

_Enjoy and please review._

Rad dozed lightly against Megatron's shoulder, he was tired after the day's events. He could hardly believe he'd allowed Megatron to show him how to gain pleasure from his Spark but he'd enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would. At the moment, it was easier not to think about how weird it was because it had also been nice.

Megatron smiled lovingly down at Rad as he rested on him. He reached up and very lightly stroked his back, smiling wider when Rad moaned and wiggled around some in his sleep.

Megatron chuckled and stroked him some more, loving the way his future mate squirmed. He knew he had to tread carefully, they were heading in a good direction but one wrong move could send them crashing back to the beginning. He gave Rad one last stroke before he leaned down and relaxed in his thrown; enjoying all the peace and quiet he was sharing with his beloved.

He tried not to let thoughts about what he and Rad could do intrude on his thoughts but it was difficult. He felt himself grow hot and shifted; he didn't want to disturb Rad. Instead, he tried to focus on boring things, trying to bring his arousal down.

He started to think about a new plan for them to use for when they had another Minicon hunt. Who should go which he was deciding all but Cyclonus who was still working on fixing his quarters that he had blew up with another bomb.

He knew Rad would be keen to go on the chance he'd meet his friends but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let him. He doubted that they would understand what Rad was doing and he didn't want his young mate put off the idea of making love. And he also didn't want his mate losing more friends, he'd been devastated by those other two.

Megatron wasn't sure what he wanted to do with Rad when they did have a mini-con to go find but he'll think more about it when that time comes.

He smiled back down at Rad, he was so perfect. A little feisty at times but very full of life which Megatron liked. Too often, Mechs became little more than drones as the war went on, Rad was completely different to them. No matter what happened, ultimately, nothing could get him down.

Megatron turned his head and placed a small kiss on Rad's head as best he could and continued to relax in his thrown before Starscream suddenly stepped into the room.

"Good evening Megatron, sir," He greeted.

"Starscream," he greeted back as the Seeker walked over. "What is it?"

"I was thinking," the Seeker began. "If Rad really wants to be a flier, it might be a good idea if he could experience other environment as he gets better. This moon is good for a beginning but as he goes on, he'll want more of a challenge."

Megaton nodded, understanding fully what Starscream was coming from. He had already seen the way how when Rad finishes one thing he wants to do it all over but even better.

"Very well, are you wishing to take him to Earth sometime?" Megatron asked and Starscream nodded.

"Its perfect sir, it has cold, hot, wet and dry air, it will really tone his skills."

Megatron nodded in understanding.

"Very well, when would be a good time to start?" Megatron questioned.

"Whenever he is ready," Starscream answered. "If he wants to go later, I can take him to a safe place so he can start."

"Very well, I do believe he will enjoy that every much," Megatron replied with a smile.

Starscream smiled before glancing down at the sleeping Rad.

"He seems to be doing a lot better sir, I think he likes you."

This made Megatron smile widely.

"Yes I think so too," Megatron replied with a smile.

He reached up and stroked Rad's back and helm again lovingly, still enjoying the closeness very much.

"Is he alright now?" Starscream questioned. "I know he was very reluctant to get close to you sir."

"He was but now he's changing," Megatron said softly. "It seems Prime was right, taking things slow was the way to go."

Starscream smiled.

"And I still surprised you've taken his advice but it'd good to see that it's working," Starscream replied.

"I can take advice sometimes, even from Prime," Megatron said with a smirk. "He does know the boy best and he was right in this instance. Soon, Rad really will be my mate; I just need to show him what he can gain from it."

Starscream smiled and nodded but then noticed as if from hearing his name Rad started to wiggle around and start to wake up.

"Huh, he's waking up," Starscream observed as Megatron looked down with a smile.

"He certainly is," he purred as he felt the desire to be physically close to Rad well up inside of him. But was he going too fast?

Slowly Rad opened his eyes and then yawned very big. He rubbed his eyes to help remove the sleep from them before he looked up at Megatron and smile.

"Hi," He greeted.

"Hello, my dear," Megatron purred as Starscream nodded a greeting.

"Oh hey, Starscream," Rad said brightly, he liked the Seeker a lot.

"Hello, Rad did you sleep well?" the Seeker asked.

Rad yawned one last time before he nodded.

"Yeah, I really needed it," He replied.

"I'm sure," Starscream chuckled knowingly and as Rad looked at him, smoothly said.

"Flying takes it out of you when you first start."

Rad smiled.

"But I really love it. I would really love to do it again soon," Rad replied hopefully.

"Well, how about this evening?" Starscream suggested. "I could even take you down to Earth if you wanted?"

"Really?" Rad cried. "That would be so cool."

"Then you shall, Rad," Megatron said, generously.

Rad smiled and jumped up and started hugging Megatron's chest as best he could.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," He cried in joy.

Megatron felt his Spark contract and then start pouring warmth throughout his body but he ignored it. It was so good having Rad act this way towards him, he didn't want to spoil it. Laughing, he said,

"I'm glad you approve pet."

Rad looked up at Megatron with a slight pout on his face.

"Don't call me pet," He scolded lightly.

"I meant it only as a term of endearment," Megatron assured him.

But Rad snorted.

"But I still don't like being called pet, makes me feel like I still am," Rad explained.

"Alright," Megatron said softly, stroking Rad's back. "I won't call you pet if it upsets you."

Rad smiled and snuggle up back into Megatron's chest.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"My pleasure," he purred as Starscream suddenly decided it would be a good time to leave.

"I'll pick you up later," he promised and exited the room, leaving the two alone.

"Ok, bye Starscream," Rad said, waving his hand to him as he left.

"You like him, don't you?" Megatron questioned and Rad nodded.

"He's nice, he makes a great teacher."

"Mmm, but who is your favourite Decepticon here?" Megatron asked slyly.

Rad looked up at Megatron.

"You and Starscream," Rad answered.

Megatron pouted which made Rad giggled, it was funny teasing the Decepticon leader.

"Are you sure there isn't one you prefer overall?" Megatron asked, very lightly stroking Rad's back and side.

Rad chuckled again and shock his head, wanting to tease Megatron a bit longer.

"Nope," He grinned innocently.

"Are you sure?" Megatron persisted, now teasing Rad's seams with his fingers.

Rad tried to hold back a moan before he gave up and laid agaisnt Megatron's chest as he teased him.

"Oh...Oh okay, you're...my favourite," Rad gasped.

"That's better," Megatron purred in triumph. "Now, shall I show you who my favourite is?"

Rad looked up at Megatro curiously.

"Who?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Guess," Megatron said, leaning down to nuzzle Rad.

"Oh," Rad said in sudden understanding. "Me."

"You," Megatron agreed as he lightly licked his future mate.

Rad giggled softly and playfully swatted at Megatron.

"Ahh ahh, second date...no tongue," Rad playfully scolded.

Megatron pouted before saying.

"Is that a human rule?"

"Yeah," Rad said with a grin.

"That's no fun," Megatron huffed with a pout.

Rad grinned.

"Too bad but that's the ruled," Rad replied, wagging a finger at him.

"Fine," Megatron said with a sigh. "i guess we'll have to do something else, won't we?"

Rad cocked his head.

"What's that?" He questioned curiously.

"How about I show you some more pleasure?" Megatron suggested, really hoping that Rad would say yes.

Rad cocked his head, considering this. And eventually he said.

"Okay, I'll give it a try."

Megatron smiled.

"Excellent," he purred, very pleased.

"But not too fast," Rad said quickly and Megatron chuckled.

"Of course my dear Rad."

He lifted Rad up and started nuzzling him, carefully rubbing the seams of Rad's armour. Rad chuckled softly as he was nuzzled before he gasped when he felt another strange feeling when Megatron strokes his seems.

"You like that?" Megatron questioned as Rad shivered.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Rad stammered as the feeling died away.

"Do you want more?" Megatron purred, nuzzling Rads chest.

"Please?" Rad asked, a little shyly but still meaning it.

Megatron grinned in triumph before nuzzling Rad again, aiming for sensitive spots. Rad gasped and wiggled around as the feeling came back and overwhelmed his senses.

"How's that Rad, not too fast?" Megatron asked, although he was pretty sure his mate was alright with it.

"It's good," Rad gasped in reply.

"I'm glad to hear now...how does this feel?" Megatron questioned softly as he started to lightly kiss Rad's body all over.

"Really good," Rad groaned, squirming slightly. "You...you really know what you're doing."

"I should hope so," Megatron said with a little chuckle. "But don't worry Rad, we all start off inexperienced, just relax and enjoy."

Rad moaned softly and nodded before he closed his eyes and did as Megatron told him to do.

He noticed that his Spark didn't just feel funny; his groin was also starting to feel hot and tight. He moaned, he'd never experienced feelings like this but he couldn't say stop. And a part of him really didn't want to, he wanted more, so much more.

Megatron was very pleased to hear Rad enjoying himself so much and continued to kiss and tease his body carefully so is not to frighten him. He then tried something new and allowed his glossia to run across Rad's body, wanting to really arouse him. And the young Mech shuddered and moaned even louder than before, letting Megatron know he'd hit upon something.

Megatron grinned in triumph and continued to lightly lick Rad frame and even gently nip at his arms and legs.

"Ah...ah," Rad gasped out, his whole body tingling with pleasure and static. He could feel himself growing even hotter and felt like he might burst if something didn't happen. Except he wasn't quite sure what that something was.

"Wh...What's happening to me?" Rad whimpered out through his moans and groans.

"You're getting aroused," Megatron told him gently. "It's natural to feel like that but it's a little overwhelming the first time. Do you want me to continue?"

Rad clung to Megatron's hand as he cupped his back to help keep him from toppling over.

"I...I don't know," He panted.

"Hmm," Megatron murmured. "Why don't we continue and if it gets too much, you can just tell me."

"O-okay," Rad stammered, clinging tightly to Megatron.

Megatron smiled, very pleased to see and hear Rad so willing to continue before he lifted Rad back up to his face and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Thank you, my sweet, for giving me a chance," Megatron purred. "I can give you pleasure beyond your dreams."

Rad gasped from another wave of pleasure before he moaned.

"I...I can believe it." Rad gasped.

"Believe it, my beautiful Rad," Megatron whispered, nuzzling his mate behind the head.

Rad moaned and leaned his head back into the nuzzle, returning with his own nuzzle. Megatron purred, the vibrations from this sending shivers through Rad's body. The young Mech wrapped his arms around Megatron's cheek, wanting to be closer.

Megatron purred even louder and nuzzled his cheek into Rads embrace before their peaceful and pleasant time together was rudely interrupted by the mini con alarm blaring.

"Damn," he snarled, pulling away from Rad who whimpered. "This would happen."

"The...the Minicon alarm?" Rad questioned.

Megatron nodded.

"Yes but don't worry you can still come along and you might be lucky and see your friends."

This made Rad grin and he wobbly got to his feet. Megatron picked him up and placed him on the ground, allowing Rad to run forward. Megatron sighed; hopefully they could continue this later, for now they had Minicons to hunt.

Rad ran to the warp gate and waited impatiently for Megatron to meet him there since he was calmly walking to the room.

"Come on slow poke," Rad called.

"Brat," Megatron said but without venom as he stamped over.

Rad just laughed, it was funny to tease Megatron. The Decepticon leader was a lot faster than his men who were only just appearing, looking eager for the hunt.

"Oh Goodie, a new Minicon," Cyclonus cackled.

Demolisher and Starscream both groaned in irritation at Cyclonus, getting sick of his over cheery moon and annoying laugh. In a good mood, Rad just smiled at him while Megatron scowled, still feeling annoyed at the interruption. Starscream spotted Rad and said softly.

"Are you coming with us, Rad?"

"Yep," Rad said proudly.

Starscream chuckled softly at this before adding.

"If Megatron allows it, you and I can fly around the area where the mini con is located and try to find it."

"Cool," Rad exclaimed before giving Megatron an eager, hopeful look. "Can I do that, please?"

"Mm," Megatron said for a moment, enjoying the pout on his mate's face. "As long as you stay close to Starscream, you may."

"Yes!" Rad shouted, punched the air at his victory before he ran to Starscream and let him pick him up and then placed him on his shoulder.

"Take good care of him," Megatron told Starscream meaningfully, causing the Seeker to nod.

"If you see his human friends, you may take Rad to see them," Megatron continued. "Just stay clear of the Autobots."

"Yes sir." Starscream replied respectively and watched Demolisher as he got the warp gate ready to launch.

"They'll be surprised," Rad said with a chuckle, his friends hadn't really seen him in action properly.

He briefly wondered what they'd think if they knew what he'd been doing with Megatron but shoved the thought aside. Starscream and Megatron both lightly chuckled at this before the warp gate powered up and sent them to their destination. They arrived in a rather rocky location which was cold and snowing slightly. Rad automatically shivered although he wasn't really cold. His internal temperature had adjusted fine to the moon's cold so this climate wasn't a problem for him.

Megatron looked around before he turned to his men.

"Alright you all know what to do," He ordered.

"Yes sir," They all replied together Demolisher and Cyclonus transformed and headed off in one direction while Starscream and Rad transformed and headed in the other while Megatron headed off on his own.

Rad felt the cold air all around him but he relished it. Being able to fly was so good, the weightlessness and sense of freedom was intoxicating. He flew close to the large jet which was keeping a very close eye on him.

Starscream smiled proudly as he watched the young king seekerlet fly next him. He noticed him get a bit wobbly now and then in the flight but quickly corrected himself before he knocked himself out of the chilled air.

"You're doing good," he said encouragingly to Rad. "Just keep feelings the air currents, let them guide your flight. In no time at all, you'll be a master of the skies."

"Cool," Rad answered, a grin clear in his tone.

Starscream chuckled and banked down below Rad until he was flying directly underneath him which made Rad chuckle down at him.

"Hey what are you doing down there?"

"Making sure you don't fall," Starscream teased causing Rad to exclaim in mock outrage "Hey!"

"Be thankful my brothers aren't here," Starscream chuckled. "They enjoy teasing new fliers, their rather cocky about their flying skills."

Rad snorted and tried to fly away from Statscream but he stayed right under him, like he knew what his move was going to be before he made it.

"I can't see," Rad complained, he wanted to see anything that might be happening down below.

"You'll need to try harder then," Starscream chuckled.

Rad growled and started swerving, sharp turning, and even slowing down to confuse Starscream but nothing seemed to work.

"Come on young flier," Starscream prompted as Rad failed again to escape from over him. "You can do it, just feel those air currents, and use them to your advantage."

Rad glanced down t Starscream and studied him, watching the way how he was using the air currents to help him fly and not fly against them. Use this Rad felt the air currents he was flying through and felt their patterns and flow.

At first, he was a little unsteady and he had to fight against the urge to wrestle out of those currents but after a few moments, he was used to it. It actually was a lot of fun and a lot easier just to ride those currents and he whooped in joy before looking down at Starscream again. Somehow, he was going to get the better of the Seeker.

Instead of Starscream directly underneath him, Rad had flew up higher without knowing it which had surprised the seeker when they both had realized what had happened. Starscream chuckled and flew up after him.

"Well done Rad" He praised.

"Thanks," Rad said, feeling very pleased with himself. "I think I'm getting it."

"You are," Starscream said before something caught his attention. "Come on, let's head lower, I think I see something."

"Ok," Rad replied before he followed Starscream back to the ground where they transformed.

"So what did you see?" Rad asked.

"A flash of something...like sun on metal," Starscream replied as he searched the surrounding area with his optics. Snow coated the ground although it wasn't too thick and dark trees lightly dotted the rocky landscape.

"Maybe there's an opening round here," Rad suggested. "Like a mine shaft?"

Starscream nodded before he started searching around the area more while Rad search the opposite direction. They shifted through snow and looked around large boulders but couldn't seem to find what they were looking for.

"Where about did you see that flash, can you remember?" questioned Rad after a bit of fruitless searching.

"Hmm," Starscream said thoughtfully. "I think it might have been further up actually."

Rad glanced that way before he got an idea.

"Hey Starscream, let's get back into the air and search from there, maybe we can spot it again from there," he suggested.

Starscream smiled, Rad was starting to think like a flier, not restricted like grounders could be. Without another word, he jetted off into the air, Rad quickly following. Together, they circled the area, searching for that mysterious flash. After a few minutes, they finally had a result.

"There," Rad cried, almost passing over it but seeing it at the last moment.

Starscream looked and then shot down to the spot where the flash was located. Rad stayed up in the air for a couple more minutes to search for the flash again before he flew down to join Starscream on the ground.

"You're right, it looks like a shaft," Starscream said, examining the narrow opening. "We couldn't see it because it's slated, it almost just looks like a thin line."

It was very narrow and Rad wasn't sure if Starscream would be able to get in.

"Do you think the Minicon's down there?" he asked the Seeker.

"Maybe." He stated before he flicked a light on that was mounted on his wrist on and shined it down into the darkness.

"Looks deep," he murmured, seeing that the tunnel wound downwards, the floor littered with rubble.

"Should we tell the others or explore ourselves?" Rad now asked.

Starscream looked down into the tunnel a bit more before he replied.

"I believe it would be safer with just us here, the less vibrations or weight around it the better, we can't risk it collapsing from the stress.

Rad nodded, that made sense. Carefully, he stepped into the semi darkness, making sure it wasn't about to collapse. Starscream followed although he had to twist his body in order to enter and proceed down sideways. Thanks to his torch, they could see where they were going as they descended into the gloom.

Rad looked around more as the further they went down into the darkness. As Starscream followed his had to fold his wings in so he didn't risk them catching anything important and bringing the tunnel down on them.

"I wonder what they mined here," Rad said softly, his voice echoing oddly in the still air.

"Who knows," Starscream replied since he couldn't shrug. "Keep your optics peeled and tread carefully. Look out for any pitfalls."

"Okay," Rad replied as he took a few more steps before suddenly a piece of wood fell from the roof above him which made dirt and dust rain down on him from where it came from.

"Ahh," he yelped in surprise, jumping backwards and colliding with Starscream's leg.

"Careful," Starscream warned. "Don't panic Rad, you're alright."

Rad stood there, his hand over where his spark was located, trying to calm it down.

"S...sorry, it startled me," He whispered.

"I know, it startled me a little too," Starscream said kindly. "But we were right not to call the others; this place can't take any more. We'd better be even more careful."

"Right, maybe I should be the one going in further first and if I need your light you can follow me some, be less chance of a cave in," Rad suggested.

Starscream considered this, he knew Megatron would kill him if anything happened to Rad but it would be a safer option. He nodded and said.

"Alright but be extra careful. If you hear or feel anything, stop right away and come back to me."

Rad nodded before he very carefully started to continue his way down, taking extra care to watch where he stepped and touched. After he'd gone a certain distance and nothing collapsed, he called softly back to Starscream.

"I think this part is safe for you to follow but I'll stay ahead."

The Seeker nodded and carefully stepped forward, his tread gentle and delicate as his heavy weight was more likely to trigger something. Rad stayed put where he stood as he waited for Starscream's light to reach further into the darkness for him before he continued on his search, still treading with great care.

This place looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time although not enough for it to be completely unstable. However, it was clearly heading that way, he could see signs of decay everywhere and every now and again, an ominous groan of metal. Rad swallowed and suddenly felt very grateful for his metal body, if there was a cave in, he had a far better chance of surviving it.

"Starscream, I need some more light," Rad called once he got a bit too far out of Starscream's light to see where he was going.

"Alright, just give me a second." The older seeker called back.

There was a pause and then a brilliant beam of light was shone down the tunnel, lighting everything up.

"That's great, thanks," Rad said with a grin, that made things a lot easier.

Rad looked around the spot he was in now when suddenly a flash of light caught him directly in the eyes, nearly blinding him. He cried out in surprise, holding his hand up to his face to block it.

"Rad, what's happened, what's wrong?" Starscream called out to him.

"I'm...I'm alright, I was blind by something," Rad replied as he tried to see what it was.

"Turn your body away from it until your optics have recovered," Starscream said urgently, not wanting Rad to stumble about the tunnel and possibly fall. His instinct was to come over but it wouldn't be a smart idea to start stamping over.

Rad blinked and rubbed his optics as they readjusted until he could see properly again. He looked back at the spot where the glare had come from and gasped with a smile.

"I found it," He yelled up at Starscream.

Rad carefully walked over to it and grabbed it but when he went to pull on it, it wouldn't come out of where he was.

"Uh...I...I can't get it out," Rad gasped out, he just couldn't dislodge it. "I'm not strong enough, it's wedged in tight."

"Hold on, I'll try to reach you," Starscream replied, carefully making his way towards Rad.

Rad stayed where he was as he waited for Starscream to get to him. Once he reached him Rad showed him where the mini-con was and watched as the larger con studied it before he tried to pull it out.

"No good," Starscream grunted. "Its part fused to the rock, I can't risk yanking it out in case it shatter the Minicon shield. We'll have to cut the rock around it and take it back to base. We should be able to extract it there."

"How are we going to do that?" Rad asked.

Starscream thought for a bit before he reached into hi subspace and pulled out a couple tools he carried around.

"Here these might do it." He said as he handed Rad a screw driver and a hammer that Starscream used to help bang out dents in armour.

"Try to chip at the rock until we can pull a chunk away," Starscream advised. "Look for any weak points and aim for them."

"Okay," Rad said softly as he raised the screw driver and placed it in a spot away from the Minicon shield before raising the hammer.

"Remember, carefully," Starscream reminded Rad before he started to carefully tap the hammer against the screwdriver, slowly forcing it into the rock and chipping and cracking it away.

At first, just a few small chunks flew away but slowly, a crack started to form. It spread out in opposite directions until Rad felt the screw driver go so deep into the rock that he almost lost his grip on it. Carefully, he took it out and moved to a new spot and started chipping away again. Starscream watched Rad as he carefully worked, studying and watching the cracks in the rock as they got bigger and spread out further.

"That's it," he said softly. "You've almost got that free."

Just as Rad was about to raise his hammer again, there was a low rumble deep within the tunnel. Rad stopped and lowered the hammer to look down the tunnel.

"Umm, what was that?" He questioned, fear creeping into his voice.

"Nothing good," Starscream stated, sounding worried. "I don't think we've got much time, we've got to get that Minicon out quickly."

Rad nodded and went back to work until finally the screw driver slid into the rock freely, a clear sign that they were threw. Carefully he removed the tool and handed them to Starscream before he reached up and pulled on the loosened rock.

"Still a bit stuck," he grunted before an almighty heave finally had it loose.

Slowly the rock slipped free of its prison and fell into Rad's waiting arms.

"Got it," he whispered triumphantly.

"Let's get out of here," Starscream stated as another rumble was heard, causing dust to rain down on their heads. "This place is going to collapse, it's too unsteady."

Rad nodded and helped Starscream turn around before they started their climb back to the surface, the rumbling and shaking it difficult at times.

"We're almost there," Starscream said comfortingly. "Megatron will be very proud of you, Rad."

Rad flushed slightly as he said.

"Do you think so?"

Starscream smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes he will be very pleased," Starscream replied.

"That's good," Rad said softly and a little shyly as they continued towards the exit.

There was a couple more rumbles, this place was definitely unstable and Rad wanted to get out.

Finally after their very long climb they finally pulled themselves out of the tunnels and out into fresh air. Rad laid down in the snow in relief while Starscream chuckled and smiled down at him.

"We did it," Starscream said in relief. "We should be safe up here, I'll just contact Megatron."

Rad looked up at him, he was pleased that he'd gotten the Minicon but a little disappointed that he hadn't seen any of his friends.

Starscream tried to radio Megatron.

"Megatron sir?" He called.

All he got was static.

"Sir?" He tried again.

"Nothing, just static," Starscream frowned, either Megatron's comm was damaged or there was some sort of interference.

"Looks like we'll need to go search for him," he told Rad.

"What's wrong?" Rad asked, sitting back up, still holding the rock that held the mini-con close to his chest.

"It would seem all this snow falling from the sky is interfering with our comm. links so if we want Megatron find us we're going to have to find him," Starscream explained.

"Oh, okay," Rad said, he hadn't realised that snow could interfere with their comm.

"I'll put the Minicon into my cockpit," Starscream now said, holding out his hand for it. "It'll be safe there while we fly."

"Okay" Rad replied and handed it over to him.

Starscream safely storied it away before he transformers and flew up into the air. Rad did the same and followed him up.

"But which direction do we go?" Rad questioned.

"Upwards," Starscream replied. "We'll see if we can spot any action from a high vantage but not too high. You're a new flier and the snow could freeze up your engines."

"Okay," Rad replied as they flew up and started to search.

The world had turned a lot whiter since they'd descended into that tunnel making it much harder to see anything. Rad searched, looking for any splash of colour that would indicate that it was a transformer. Right now, he didn't really care who he spotted, Autobot or Decepticon, he just wanted to find somebody.

But sadly all he could see what white on white. He flew closer to Starscream.

"See anything?" He asked him.

"Not yet," Starscream huffed, he disliked this a lot. "If we can't find them soon, we might have to go back to base."

Rad mentally bit his lip, he didn't like the thought of that at all.

"But the others," he protested.

"They can take care of themselves but as for us I have to make sure you remain safe and the only option is to take you back to base," Starscream replied.

"Besides," he added. "It's possible that they are already there. Even if they're not, we will have a better chance of locating them using our computers and tracking systems."

Rad groaned but had to admit they weren't going to find anyone at this point. The snow was getting thicker and thicker, soon he wouldn't even be able to see Starscream.

"Ok, if you think that's the best way," Rad replied, starting to shake as the extreme cold started getting to him.

"It is," Starscream said firmly, his senses telling him that Rad needed to get out of the cold anyway. Megatron had put him in charge and he knew his leader would rather his mate was safely taken back to base than stay out here searching for them.

"I'm activating the Warp Gate, we'll be there in just a minute," Starscream added and Rad shivered as he felt himself warped away.

In a flash they were back at the base. Rad transformed and stood there shivering and covered in snow. Starscream smirked down at him before he reached down and picked him up.

"Come on let's get you into a nice warm bath to soak in while I work on finding the others." Starscream suggested.

"Okay," Rad said with a sigh, it didn't look like the others were back. "will you call me when you find them?"

Starscream chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure when I find them, Megatron will insist on seeing you personally."

Rad smirked and chuckled at this too before they reached the washroom. Starscream walked over to the large tub and begun to fill it part of the way with warm water causing swirling steam to rise into the air as Rad looked on.

"Don't you need a warm bath as well?" teased Rad as this happened.

"I can take the cold better than you," Starscream said with a chuckle. "But I probably will have a warm wash later when everyone's safely back home."

Rad smirked and nodded before Starscream slowly lowered him down into the wonderful warm water. Moaning softly as it washed over him, melting away the freezing bite of the chill he was still suffering from.

"Ohhh, that's so good," Rad gasped, feeling the cold met away from his joints. "Thanks Starscream."

"You're welcome, just don't fall asleep," the Seeker warned. "I'm going to search for the others."

Rad closed his optics and nodded, relaxing completely into pure bliss as he soaked.

He idly wondered about this new Minicon, what would he be like? Or she, they did have one Minicon Femme after all, they could easily find another. He did hope everyone was okay, including the Autobots. It occurred to him that Megatron might have been fighting Optimus and that's why they hadn't been able to find him, the fighting Mechs could have moved out of range.

Rad's spark started to beat in panic and he sat up out of the water.

"What if they had fell and...no one knows they fell, what if they freeze to death, what is..."

"...their okay?" came a very familiar and amused voice and Rad gasped as he turned around and saw Megatron standing there, smirking.

"Megatron," Rad exclaimed. "You're alright."

Megatron chuckled was he walked over to the tub.

"Yes I'm alright and I've heard from Starscream you were the one to find and retrieve the Mini-con?" Megatron said as he knelt down next to the tub to watch Rad, knowing he was still trying to warm up.

"Yeah, I saw this odd light and we traced it to this tunnel," Rad said with a nod. "What about you, where were you?"

"A lot further down the mountain," Megatron explained softly. "We did see Prime but none of us had any idea where that Minicon was. Its signal was exceedingly difficult to track down; it seems that collapsing tunnel activated its signal in the first place."

Rad nodded in agreement before he relaxed back into the water, still feeling the nip of chill in his body. Megatron smiled down at him.

"Got cold on that little hunt did you?" He teased.

"Yep," Rad sighed. "Any longer and I think I might have frozen my fingers off."

"Poor dear," Megatron chuckled before adding in a slightly sly voice. "Perhaps I could help you warm up?"

Rad chuckled up at him.

"Maybe you can, care to join me?" Rad asked, knowing Megatron was probably chilled form the snow and icy winds before he got here.

"Mmm, I'd love to," Megatron replied before getting in with Rad who'd been sitting on the step of the tub.

"Yikes, you are cold," Rad yelped as he felt Megatron's cold metal, making the Decepticon chuckle.

"I certainly am," he said as he started filling the tub with a lot more hot water.

Rad smiled as the water he had been sitting in heated up along with the hew water. Once the water reached a level where it made him have to float he swam over to Megatron and climbed onto his chest.

"Much better," Megatron purred and he wasn't just talking about the water. "You did well today, Rad."

Rad smiled up at Megatron before he blushed and glanced away.

"Thanks," He replied shyly.

"I'm impressed you manage to fly so well in bad weather," Megatron continued, enjoying seeing Rad blush. "You're clearly a natural in the sky."

"I did okay," Rad mumbled as Megatron grinned above him.

"Starsceam's a really good teacher," Rad added.

"He taught me a lot while on the mission."

"That's why I made him your teacher, he is good with young fliers," Megatron said with a nod, lightly stroking Rad's back.

Rad shivered slightly but it wasn't from cold. Naturally, Megatron noticed and smirked, pleased with this.

"Cold my darling?" Megatron whispered.

Rad moaned but slowly shock his head.

"Oh, then why are you...trembling?" Megatron teased softly.

"You know why," Rad said, rolling his optics.

"Of course I don't," Megatron couldn't resist saying. "You'd better tell me."

Rad blushed and shock his head again.

"I'm not saying it." he protested.

"Come on," Megatron purred, stroking Rad's back some more, running his fingers along the wing seams. "You know you want to."

"Mmm...no," Rad said although with difficulty and he couldn't stop himself shivering again.

Megatron chuckled lowly and continued to stroke and tease Rad.

"Very well then." Megatron challenged and then started to tease him more which made him gasp and struggle not to cry out.

"Quit it," Rad complained causing Megatron to say.

"Not until you admit it Rad, my dear."

"Admit what?" Rad managed to say before gasping as another seam was teased.

"Admit that you love my touch," Megatron whispered.

"Mmm," Rad stalled but the sensations were becoming too much so he said. "Maybe...it's okay."

"I need you to say it properly," Megatron gently commanded so Rad sighed and said.

"I love your touch."

Megatron smiled and purred happily.

"I know you do." he purred and continued to stroke his seams and exposed wiring.

"Ahh," Rad moaned. "That's...that's..."

"I know," Megatron said smugly. "Just relax my dear and enjoy your reward for doing so well."

Rad moaned out loudly and laid down on Megatron's chest, doing as he said and just relaxed and enjoyed.

"There we go," Megatron said in triumph as he skilfully stimulated Rad's body. "You're so beautiful."

He wondered if he could take things a little further this time, he really wanted to give Rad pleasure. However, he didn't want to scare him off so he decided he could slowly edge in the direction of interface.

Rad moaned and writhed around in pleasure, his body slowly heating up form all the pent up want and need.

"Oh...oh..," he groaned as Megatron rewarded him.

"Do you want more?" Megatron asked hopefully, still teasing the younger Mech's body.

"Uh...nnnn...uh...y-yes," Rad gasped out.

"Where do you want more?" Megatron whispered, his fingers lightly brushing up and down Rad's body teasingly.

"Uh...," Rad said with a very deep blush, looking away.

Guessing what Rad was thinking about but not wanting to say out loud, Megatron said.

"A new place maybe?"

Megatron chuckled softly and just continued to teasingly stroke.

"Rad you know I don't read minds, you must tell me what you want," Megatron replied.

"I don't know how to ask," Rad said softly, sounding very nervous. "This...this is so weird...so new, I don't know what to think or say."

Megatron fully understood and not stopped teasing Rad and laid his hand over him.

"It's alright my sweet I understand," he whispered, one of his fingers wondering down to start gently stroking Rad's pelvis.

Rad couldn't look, he was biting his lip.

"What...what's going to happen?" he asked, feeling really stupid. "I mean...will it hurt?"

Megatron looked Rad in the optic.

"From what I have heard for first the first time, yes it does hurt," Megatron replied truthfully.

"It didn't hurt you?" Rad asked and Megatron shook his head.

"No, I've always been...top as it were," he admitted softly. "But I will be gentle and not hurt you anymore than can be avoided."

Rad became nervous.

"I...I don't know. I don't think I'm ready just yet," He replied.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Megatron said softly. "Just let me know when you are, my dear."

Rad nodded and snuggled up to Megatron, sighing as he rested his head against him. Megatron purred and stroked his hand against Rad's back before he stopped and decided to just soak with him, both enjoying the peace and warmth of the water and each other.

"Was everyone okay?" Rad asked tiredly. "You guys and the Autobots?"

"We're all fine," Megatron assured him. "Just a little frost bitten, nothing more."

Rad smiled and closed his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that and...I'm glad you guys didn't fight. I hate it when you do," Rad mumbled.

"I know," Megatron said softly, knowing how much Rad cared for his Autobot friends. "Hopefully, we won't have to fight for a while."

Rad looked up at him and asked.

"Why do you need to fight? I know you both want the Minicons but why are you fighting over it?"

Megatron thought for a bit before he sighed, looking down into the water shamefully.

"At the beginning it was only for power and to beat the Autobots but now...I don't even know why anymore," He replied.

"You don't want the power so much anymore?" Rad questioned and Megatron shook his head.

"No...since I found you, I find myself feeling...more complete."

Rad blushed at this but then had a thought.

"Meg...Megatron is it possible that you could...I mean end the war?" Rad questioned.

Megatron still, thinking it over. He knew that Prime was always open to peace talks but could there really be peace after all they'd been through. Both sides have given it their all, would the soldiers on both sides accept it?

"I...I'm not sure," he said carefully, not wanting to upset Rad. "I would have to talk with my men and possibly Prime about it."

Rad looked up at Megatron, hope shining in his eyes.

"Please, that would mean so much to me," He pleaded.

This made Megatron smile and he said as he lightly stroked Rad's head.

"Alright love, if it would make you happy, then I'll do it."

Rad smiled huge and started to hug Megatron's chest as best he could.

"Oh thank you," He cried in joy.

"You're welcome," Megatron said, hugging him back as he felt his Spark swell with joy. Just seeing Rad happy made his own Spark sing.

"We could recover the Minicons together," Rad murmured against Megatorn's chest. "You guys could work together to find them all."

"It would be a star if we are able to end the war, the war can still go on is other Decepticons refuse my orders and try to rise to power." Megatron stated sadly.

Rad grimaced, that was a good point but he still said.

"I know you can do this, you can convince them that this is the best course. You guys are different from the Autobots but you can still be unique, just not fighting."

Megatron smiled at this words and nodded.

"You've been hanging around Optimus for too long, you're sounding too wise for your age," He teased.

"Optimus is a good influence," Rad teased before adding. "We'll see how wise you become after hanging with him."

"Brat," Megatron said fondly, giving him a light swat on the aft before kissing his head.

"Grouch," Rad shot back with a giggle as Megatron kissed his head.

"But you love me anyway," Megatron retorted very smugly.

"Yeah, yeah," Rad said, rolling his optics, he didn't want a repeat of earlier when Megatron had teased him until he admitted what the Decepticon wanted to hear.

Rad soon yawned and sat up, rubbing his optics.

"Can we get out now, I'm ready to go to sleep for a bit," He mumbled before he yawned again.

"Of course," Megatron said, taking hold of Rad and standing up. "We'll share a cube of hot Energon before we rest, our systems need to recover a bit."

"Sounds good," Rad said sleepily, yawning for a third time.

To be continued

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed that, leave a review if you did._


End file.
